


Reversion

by cantthinkanuffin



Series: Renaissance and Resistance [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Kylo Ren/Rey, F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantthinkanuffin/pseuds/cantthinkanuffin
Summary: Follow up to Renewal. Read that first or you'll be confused from the very beginning.This story continues the journey of Rey and Ben, starting sometime after the Battle of Exegol.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Renaissance and Resistance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790263
Comments: 47
Kudos: 46





	1. Replay

**Author's Note:**

> A few people asked for a sequel to Renewal. The plot puppies are feeling generous and gifted me with a chapter in just a few days. I can only hope that they continue to work at this rate. I have ideas that cover the first three chapters; I just need to fill in the blanks before those are posted. I hope to post a chapter each week, but don't be too surprised if that schedule slips - my life is full of interesting moments that take me away from writing.
> 
> Warnings about my lack of beta and hybrid US/UK spelling still stand.
> 
> Chapter 1 starts immediately after chapter 9 of Renewal.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story!

“What?” Ben and Rey exclaimed together.

Finn tipped his water cup up toward the ceiling, emptying it in one shot. “Thanks for the water. Got anything stronger?”

Ben looked at Rey. “Corellian whiskey. Dad always kept some hidden on the Falcon.”

Rey shook her head. “Unless it was hidden like the clothing, the Irvings will have had it years ago. They have a bit of a reputation when it comes to drinking.”

Ben looked back to Finn. “That’ll be a no, then.” He stood from the bed. “I know how Rey feels about food, and if you’re going to tell me something I really don’t want to hear – and you already have, so this can only get worse – I’m going to cook while you talk.”

Finn’s eyebrows shot up. “You’re going to **what**?”

Rey ignored Finn’s question, and Ben crossed to the kitchen, pulling dishes and food from the cupboards. “Do you need help?”

Ben shook his head. “No. I need some time to listen and think.”

Finn regarded the ceiling in disbelief. “He cooks. The man who used to be Kylo Ren cooks.”

“One of us has to,” Rey responded. “Now tell us what’s going on.”

Finn leaned forward, resting his forearms on the table. “The ships that came to help – at Exegol – they came from all over. And once the First Order – Final Order, whatever you want to call it – was defeated, everyone went home.” He paused, considering what to say next. “Since you’ve been gone a few from the Outer Rim planets have come back telling stories of big ships appearing from nowhere, making raids, and disappearing.”

“What makes you think it’s the First Order?” Ben interrupted.

“I’ll show you. This footage came from a satellite that was doing a scientific study. Just lucky it was able to study something else, too.” Finn pulled out a datastick, inserting it into the slot on the edge of Rey’s tablet. A video popped up on the screen. A Maxima-A class cruiser spewed TIE fighters toward a small planet. A few light fighters left the planet’s atmosphere and were promptly blasted into atoms by the ship’s guns. One or two fighters followed TIEs as they returned from the planet’s surface escorting a medium-sized freighter. The cruiser picked off the few that the TIEs didn’t finish. It appeared as though nearly as many TIEs had returned as had left. And suddenly the cruiser was gone. The video cut out.

“Run it again.” Ben had left the kitchen and stood silently behind Finn, watching the video over his shoulder.

Finn jumped in surprise. “Kriff, man, you scared me.” He started the video again. It ran from start to finish with no comments from Ben. Rey sat silently, watching Ben’s face draw into a mask.

“Again, please.” Finn restarted the video. Eleven seconds in, Ben stepped forward and tapped the screen, pausing the video. “Can we zoom in on the bridge superstructure?” Rey leaned forward, adjusting the focus on the tablet’s screen. Ben set the knife and tuber he was holding down on the table and leaned over, palms flat on the table, peering at the refocused image. “It’s the Afflictor.”

“What?” Finn was shocked. “How can you tell that?” He leaned in, squinting at the picture on the screen.

Ben’s lips curled in a mischievous smile. “I was the Supreme Leader for a year, remember? I had to know these things.” Finn and Rey both stared at him and he winked. “No, honestly, I was sent to the Afflictor when I was doing some test flying during the design phase of the TIE Silencer development. There was a cannon malfunction while I was there and a section of the plating to the port side of the bridge superstructure was seriously damaged.” He pointed at a section of plating that was a lighter color than the rest. “I find it difficult to believe that two ships would have the same section repaired in the same way – the new plating came from a shipyard that was usually used for building fighters, so the color didn’t match.” He picked up the knife and tuber and returned to the kitchen, gesturing with the knife for emphasis as he continued, “What I don’t understand is where they’ve been hiding. It’s not like there are that many places a ship that size can hide without detection.”

Finn nodded. “We thought that, too. You got any objections to me calling in your ID of the ship?” Ben shook his head, and within seconds Finn was hailing Ajan Kloss. “Storm One to Base, Storm One to Base.” Rey and Ben both raised eyebrows at Storm One, Finn’s code name.

Static crackled, followed by Kaydel asking, “Storm One, how’s the weather?” They had agreed a code phrase, too.

“Hot and dry. I’d imagine it’s still humid and uncomfortable with you?” And how the phrase was replied to determined what happened next.

The voice on the commlink changed. “Hey, buddy, how you doin’? How’s my droid?” BB8 beeped happily at hearing Poe’s voice. “Aww, I’ve missed you, too. So where are you and have you found our fledglings?”

“Fledglings?” Rey echoed as Ben continued chopping vegetables.

“Well then, I guess you have,” Poe responded. “How’d the news go down?”

Finn cleared his throat. “Better than expected. I’m still in one piece – and they’re going to feed me dinner. But I called to give you some info. Our friend from my previous life says it’s the Afflictor.”

Kaydel’s voice returned. “Understood.”

“Thanks, buddy. You all coming back soon?” Poe asked.

Rey mouthed the words “shared channel” at Finn, who nodded. Rey answered, “Have a little business to take care of here before we go, but we shouldn’t be too long.”

Finn resumed his part in the conversation, “We’ll be in touch again soon.” After an acknowledgement from Kaydel, he clicked the commlink off. “So, business. You mean those guys outside, right?”

Rey nodded as Ben answered, “Hutt family business. They bear grudges for a long time, and I’d really like to make them forget about this one.”

Rey picked up the tale while Ben continued cooking. “Han Solo ran foul of Jabba the Hutt, oh, 35 years ago or so – Leia said Han owed him money for losing some shipments. About 30 years ago, Luke, Leia, Lando, Chewie, C3PO and R2 rescued Han after Jabba took him prisoner. Leia told me that the rescue is a story in itself. All she’d say is it ended with Jabba dead and Han free.”

“So some Hutt wants revenge on you…why?” Finn asked.

“We turned up here in the Millennium Falcon. Ben went to the market in Anchorhead wearing clothing from Han’s wardrobe. And we’re staying at Ben Kenobi’s place. Therefore, we’re targets,” answered Rey.

“But what if you weren’t anything to do with Han?”

“Once is unusual. Twice is a strange coincidence. Three times…that’s a pattern,” Ben piped up from where he stood at the stove.

“Ah, OK.” Finn nodded. “So what can I do to help?”

“Eat dinner,” Ben set a dish of steaming stew and a chunk of instant bread in front of Finn.

“Don’t need to tell me twice. This smells great!”

=====

Knowing that Finn would be safe in the Force-sealed house, Rey and Ben had stayed in the Falcon, leaving Finn an actual bed to sleep in, rather than the craft he’d flown in to Tatooine. BB8 had stayed with Finn to charge up, as the batteries that stored power for the house had more than enough capacity to restore his energy after the trip from Ajan Kloss.

With a little guidance from Ben about what to look for, Rey had bypassed the Force seal on the door and they entered the house just as the first sun cleared the horizon the next morning. Finn was still fast asleep.

BB8 beeped happily in greeting as Rey unplugged him from the charging port, and Finn sat up abruptly. “Uh, comfy bed.” Rey let out a snort of amusement.

“You still happy to join us on our little…expedition?” Ben asked.

Finn tilted his head from side to side, cracking his neck before answering, “Sure. I’ll help.” He stood from the bed, clad only in sleep trousers, and picked his clothing from the chair where he’d left it the night before. “What’s step one?”

“We’ll work out a plan when you’re dressed. I think that we’ll each have something to add to this endeavor.”

Finn crossed to the ‘fresher. “Fine. Save me some breakfast, will you?” He closed the door behind himself, leaving Ben and Rey in the main room.

Rey picked through the kitchen cupboards, selecting items for breakfast as Ben sat in the chair by the workbench, deep in thought. By the time Finn returned, Rey had piled various foods on the counter. She waved at them. “Help yourself. I’m not sure what everything is – we got some at the market yesterday and really we were just buying food that looked good so we don’t know how it’ll taste.”

Finn nodded at that. “It’s fresh food. Gotta be better than what I ate as a trooper – or what I usually eat now.” He picked up a green fruit, biting into it. Juice dribbled down his chin. “This’s good, whatever it is.”

Ben looked up. “It’s a pallie.” He sank back into musing, saying no more until Rey brought him a flat cake and some water. He glanced up at her, pulling her into his lap and kissing her as she sat down. “Thank you.”

Rey nodded. “Any ideas?”

“Some, but we need more information before we do anything. I feel like there are some big pieces of intel we don’t have. I think another trip to the market is in order.”

“You mean the Twi’lek?”

“Yes. And maybe see if we can find the two who followed us. As much as I’d love to wear the clothes we got yesterday, I’ll be easier to find if I go dressed like Dad.” He paused, glancing at his companions. “But maybe you and Finn could dress like you belong here. I have an idea…”

=====

Two hours later, a Corellian YT-1300 touched down among the few other ships outside Anchorhead. It didn’t look out of place there; most of the bigger, fancier, _newer_ ships went to Mos Eisley or Mos Espa so they could park in docking bays with maintenance and security facilities.

Finn’s gaze drifted from ship to ship. “Most of these’re older than me.” He pointed to the right. “That one makes _this_ look new.” He patted the seat he was on.

Ben grinned, and in that moment both Rey and Finn saw Han Solo in the captain’s chair all over again. Ben patted the instrument panel. “This hunk of junk may be old, but she’s the fastest ship in the galaxy. She’ll make point five past lightspeed and did the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs.”

Finn and Rey shared a look, simultaneously answering, “We know.”

Ben’s grin disappeared. “Did I sound too much like Dad then?”

Rey affectionately patted his arm and leaned over from the co-pilot seat to kiss him on the cheek, avoiding the question. “Shall we get going?”

Ben clipped on a blaster, donned his hat and scarf and left the Falcon, raising the ramp behind him as he walked away, looking for all the world like a taller, beefier, paler version of Han Solo – sans jacket – as he disappeared down an alley between the sand-colored buildings of Anchorhead.

Rey could feel the seconds weighing on her as she and Finn waited, still on board. Finn took notice of her heightened unease. “You’re tense. Try to trust him. He’s been around a while without your help and he’s still alive.”

Rey sighed and leaned back in the chair, her position betraying the tension her body still held. “I know he’s quite capable on his own – I’ve seen what he can do – but that doesn’t stop me worrying about him.” She turned in her chair to face Finn. “He’s a literal part of me and I don’t want to think about what could go wrong. I’d just feel better if I were there to watch his back.”

BB8 rolled into the cockpit, beeping out a question. “What? What do you mean the ship says there’s somebody outside?” Rey reacted quickly, dashing past Finn and out of the cockpit, chiding herself for not paying enough attention to their surroundings. She raced to the lift and climbed onto the upper hull before the lift fully reached the ship’s exterior. She peered over the side before launching herself outward and executing a midair somersault to land facing the space beneath the Falcon, blaster drawn. “Hands off!” Rey shouted at the two masked and robed creatures she found there.

The creatures called to each other in a language Rey didn’t understand and separated, fanning to either side of her. She could feel the position of each one and spun to face the one that seemed more confident, igniting one end of her saberstaff as she spun, and deflecting the blaster bolt she hadn’t felt coming into the ground at the creature’s feet. It squeaked in surprise and raised its blaster to fire again when suddenly the belly turret guns came alive, swinging to focus on the trio.

Finn’s voice emanated from an unseen location. “I’ve got you all covered. I’d suggest you drop your weapons and kick them toward my friend.” One blaster was set gently on the ground and nudged toward Rey, who grasped it with the Force and drew it the rest of the way to herself, picking it up without looking away from her assailants. The other blaster remained stubbornly in the hand of the more confident creature.

Rey growled to herself in frustration and declared, “You will put down your blaster.” The creature repeated what she suspected were her words in its own language and laid the blaster on the packed earth beneath the Falcon. Rey snatched the blaster with the Force and addressed both creatures. “You will accompany me into the ship.” The creatures responded in harmony and the three of them entered the ship via the ramp that Finn had asked BB8 to lower.

As they entered the hallway, Rey heard Finn call, “OK BB8, raise it!” The ramp rose slowly behind them, hissing as it shut. Finn jogged around the curve in the corridor. “Wow, that was cool! Force voice, huh? Never seen anyone use it before.” He regarded the two unwilling guests, who seemed oblivious to their predicament. “What’re we gonna do with them now?”

Rey shook her head. “No idea. Maybe Ben will have a suggestion.” She thought for a moment. “But I think for now, this.” She extended a hand, waving slowly crosswise in front of the two beings. They collapsed to the floor with a thud and Rey blinked at them as they landed. “Oh. Oops. Didn’t think about that. The only time that was done to me…uh, nevermind.”

Finn and Rey shifted the two unconscious goons into hold two – which still held Chewie’s bed, even though he hadn’t slept there in quite a while – and code-sealed the door behind them. As Rey and Finn re-entered the cockpit, Rey instructed BB8, “Wait outside hold two, please. If you detect any sound or motion from within it, please let me know.” BB8 beeped happily, seeming pleased to be useful. Rey sank into the captain’s chair. “I’m going to contact Ben.”

“OK, I’ll watch the sensors,” Finn replied.

Rey considered exactly what she wanted to say to Ben. She worried that he’d abandon the plan if he thought she were in danger, so she kept her tone light. _Ben, how’s the market?_

_Fine so far. I’ve picked up some more food – and a tail. I’m headed for the stall where we met the Twi’lek yesterday._

_Be careful. We’re still on the Falcon, so you’ve got no backup. We’ve had a visit and have two guests in hold two. Unconscious._

Ben could sense the pride in Rey’s thought. _Good. I’ll get back there as soon as I can. I want to see if the Twi’lek merchant has any answers for us. Let you know in a minute._

Ben’s thoughts went silent and Rey realized that he had reached the Twi’lek’s stall.

=====

The lavender-skinned Twi’lek stood behind the table piled with desert garb again. She flashed Ben a grin, which was echoed by her lekku as he approached. “Did you tear the shirt already?”

Ben smiled behind Leia’s scarf. “No, just been sent for another – and some trousers.”

The Twi’lek glanced around before her lekku signed, “Do you read lek?”

Ben made an affirmative noise.

She raised her head. “Good. Here’s a shirt that might suit you.” Her lekku fluttered as she held up a large off-white shirt for Ben, who appeared to study the material intensely before approving it. Her lekku signed, “We need to talk,” as they discussed the shirt.

“That’s fine. And trousers, too.” Ben’s response covered both sides of the conversation.

“Hmm, you’re taller than I usually see here. Come behind the screen and I’ll measure you.” Her lekku indicated that it would be better if they could chat at least semi-privately. Ben stepped behind the table, taking position behind a cloth screen so she could ‘measure him’ for trousers. She threw a nearly hidden switch on the side of the screen. “I am Dia Feen, and you know that I already know who your parents were. Kheddla the Hutt has raised a contract on you, your friend and your ship. There are a half-dozen of her louts in the market at the moment.”

She busied herself, making it look as though she was measuring as Ben answered, “I know. I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Where is Kheddla?”

Dia’s lekku waved in a pattern evincing exasperation at the overconfidence of Force users and she answered, “Jabba’s Palace. It’s been redecorated to suit her…taste.” Dia stood and dusted her hands on her shift, throwing the switch again and taking a step back. “Very good, sir.” She sifted through a pile of clothing. “I think these will do.” A pair of light gray trousers joined the shirt.

Ben stepped around the table and passed over sufficient credits to cover the purchase, placing the net bag down on the table and adding the clothing to it. He inclined his head to Dia, noting that her eyes went wide as he did so. Suddenly his connection to the Force vanished, and four enforcers surrounded him. He noticed that one of them bore a cage containing a furry lizard-like creature – something he thought he’d never see. “Kriff. Ysalamir.” His world went black.


	2. Reunite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are devised and Finn and Rey pay a visit to Kheddla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has references to a panic attack. This is all at the beginning of the chapter, marked with stars before and after the reference.
> 
> Also, at the end of the chapter there is some treatment of a character as an object. Sorry if anyone finds it offensive!

*****

Rey went rigid and pale. Finn was glad that she was already sitting down, as he was sure that he wouldn’t have been able to catch her in time had she been standing. “Rey?” He reached out a tentative hand, but she didn’t seem to notice. “Rey,” he repeated, “what’s wrong?” He gently touched her arm.

Rey’s shoulders started to heave and her breathing quickened as hyperventilation set in. She looked at Finn, unable to speak, fear shining in her wide eyes. Finn squatted down in front of her, a hand on each of her knees. “OK Rey, tell me five things you can see.”

Rey’s eyes skittered from item to item in the cockpit as she struggled to answer. Finally, she managed, “You, I see you.”

“Good, keep going. Four more.”

“Thr-throttles. D-deflector controls. Control yoke.” She focused above the chairs. “Dice.” She fell silent, still looking shell-shocked.

“Good job. Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

*****

Rey took a deep breath, letting it out slowly through her nose. “Ben’s gone. I can’t feel him anymore.”

“Gone? Like how?”

“I don’t know,” her voice broke as she said it, “just gone!”

“Kriff.” Finn rolled back on his haunches, sitting down hard on the cockpit floor. “Plan B, then. We need to go to the market.”

=====

Finn and Rey left BB8 in charge of the Falcon and went as fast as they could to the market, their desert-style clothing ensuring that they went unnoticed as they walked – rapidly – through Anchorhead’s streets. Finn tried to keep Rey’s spirits up. “Good thing you bought the robe for yourself and that this stuff is meant to be baggy.” Ben’s clothing didn’t fit Finn well, but the drawstring waist in the trousers had solved the issue of the length of the legs – and the baggy tunic hid the fact that Finn had the waist tied up about his ribcage to make up for his difference in height to Ben.

“I shouldn’t have let him go alone,” Rey mumbled, part to Finn and part to herself.

“You might both be in trouble then,” Finn replied.

“This way.” Rey kept her head down, glancing up only long enough to make sure they were going the right way and hoping no one would notice her as they wove through the market stalls toward the Twi’lek’s pitch. She didn’t sense anyone watching them, but obviously Ben hadn’t sensed anything either before…she forced her thoughts away from what might have happened.

They entered the thoroughfare where the Twi’lek’s stand stood, briskly crossing the thin crowd to reach it. Rey looked up from beneath her hood when they arrived. The stallholder seemed unsurprised to see Rey, but curious about Finn. Dia kept her voice low. “Brought a new friend today, I see? Your …other friend… left unexpectedly a little while ago.” She tried asking Rey if Rey read lek, but received no response, so tried another tack, thinking hard about the four who had taken Ben, and focusing on the caged lizard as she did so.

Rey’s brows knitted in confusion, but her expression cleared as she gave a slight nod and an answer with a double meaning. “Ah, I see. Do you know where he went?”

“I have my suspicions.” Dia pictured Jabba’s Palace in her mind while passing the net bag of goods to Rey. “I hope that you can reunite him with his purchases. And when you see Leia’s boy again, tell him Dia Feen extends her gratitude.”

Rey nodded once, taking the bag. Finn looked at her sharply, confused. “Many thanks, Dia Feen. Loyal friends are good to have.”

Rey tugged on Finn’s sleeve and they casually disappeared into the market, slowly heading back toward the Falcon. Rey could feel Finn’s unease at the situation and wondered if he hadn’t seen the images Dia was working so hard to send her. “Let’s get back to the ship. We’ll talk more there.”

=====

Once they were safely back aboard the Falcon and satisfied that their ‘guests’ hadn’t caused any trouble for BB8, Rey removed her robe, dropped it on the bench and began sorting the contents of the bag onto the dejarik table.

Finn’s confusion came through as an angry tone. “What was all that about?”

Rey decided at that point that Finn definitely hadn’t seen the images in Dia’s mind. She fiddled with one of the tubers Ben had picked up, just to give her hands something to do as her mind worked and her mouth carried on a conversation with Finn. “Dia saw the four enforcers pick Ben up. She was particularly interested in something they had with them – some sort of lizard in a cage. She also suggested where they might have gone, but I don’t have any reference for it, so I’ve got no idea where – or what – it might be.”

“How do you know all this?” Finn was even more confused.

Rey sat down, continuing to fiddle with the vegetable. “When we were there yesterday, she let us know – indirectly – that she knew both Leia and Han and had done for some time. She’s probably a very good source of information, and seems a good ally, as well.” Rey looked up at Finn. “While I was discussing Ben with Dia today, she was thinking very hard about four enforcers in dark robes surrounding Ben just before taking him away. One of them had the lizard in a cage. Dia caught that Ben said something just before they knocked him out but didn’t know what it was – though she indicated that he said it just after spotting the lizard. And when I asked if she knew where he’d gone, she thought very hard about the building.”

Finn had noticed the change in Rey’s demeanor and was glad to see his friend coming back to her normal self. “So where can we find out about stuff like that?”

“Some might be in the database in the Falcon’s onboard computer.” As Rey said this, a light seemed to go on behind her eyes. “No, I have a better idea.”

Rey raced to the cockpit, dropping heavily into the captain’s chair and flicking a few switches. “What are you thinking, Peanut?” Finn asked.

“We go back to Ben Kenobi’s house – the less time we spend in public, the better. While we’re on the way there, you radio the Resistance. We need to talk to Chewie.”

=====

By the time they landed at the house, Finn had Kaydel on the radio. “…yes, he’s around. Maz said something about stealing him away today, but with any luck they won’t have left yet – it’s still pretty early here.”

“Great, great. Could you get them on comms, please?”

A few seconds of silence passed as Kaydel muted their conversation. Sound resumed as she returned with, “Chewie says he’ll call you on Han’s channel. Does that mean anything to you?”

“Got it,” Rey responded, “Thanks, Kaydel.” Rey silenced the communication as Rey switched to the frequency that Han had set aside for ‘personal communications’ – which she had taken from Ben’s description to mean ‘the channel Han and Leia used for arguments.’

Less than a minute later, the channel crackled to life and a roar from Chewie filled the cockpit. “Good to hear from you, too. We have a problem, though.”

Rey went on to explain the situation, starting with the facts that they were on Tatooine and Ben had been taken while in Anchorhead. She got to the part about the caged lizard and a new voice joined the conversation. “An ysalamir? Didn’t think anyone had those anymore. Hm.” Maz sounded perplexed. “So whoever it is that has your Ben is wealthy enough to not only have goons, but to source an extremely rare creature. Whoever it is also knows that he has the Force.”

“What? Why?” Rey asked.

Maz explained, “An ysalamir has the very unusual trait of blocking the Force. The more of them you have, the further you can block. But if there were four goons who took Ben, they could have all hidden in its Force-shadow and he would have had no idea they were there.”

“Oh, that makes a lot of sense.” Rey thought for a moment. “So if he were being held somewhere close to it…I wouldn’t be able to see him?”

“Yes, child.”

Chewie warbled a question. “Uh, yes, Dia – that’s the Twi’lek – suggested that the Hutts might be worth watching out for.” Another question. “Yes, when I asked if she knew where Ben was, she thought very hard about a trio of buildings – two towers and a larger, shorter round building – in the desert.” Chewbacca groaned. “But he’s dead – Leia told me the story. Well, some of it, at least.”

“Rey, what are you talking about?” Finn was feeling left out of the conversation.

Rey turned to her friend. “Sorry. Chewie thinks that the building is Jabba’s Palace. Could you look up Jabba the Hutt in the database and see if there are any images of his palace?”

Finn had three images from different angles in a matter of seconds. “Chewie, you may be right.” Rey read the description. “It says that following Jabba’s death the palace was taken by Kheddla the Hutt. And it’s not far from here.”

=====

The four of them discussed options, eventually settling on a plan. The logistics were complicated, given what they needed to do, but in the end they felt that it would be the best way forward.

And so it was that the two ‘guests’ stayed the night in hold two, and only saw BB8 for the duration of their stay. Rey left rations for the night and permission for a visit to the ‘fresher, but BB8 relished the opportunity to have living beings to control and made sure that they spent nearly all their time in the hold, herding them mercilessly to and from the ‘fresher and only giving them rations once they’d returned.

Rey and Finn stayed in Ben Kenobi’s house and Rey fashioned a helmeted mask out of items she found on the Falcon for Finn to wear. She also crafted something that looked like armor but wouldn’t stand up to any combat – or much scrutiny.

Finn tried to get her to sleep. She protested. “Finn, this is the first night I’ve slept without Ben by my side since Exegol. And even before that, I could always sense him – if I wanted to.” She sagged into a chair. “It’s extremely uncomfortable, to say the least, and I’m so keyed up – at his absence and with reservations about this plan – that I couldn’t sleep anyway.”

Finn sat on the edge of the bed. “Rey, I know it’s hard, but you need to be fully ready for tomorrow. If you’re not at the top of your game, I don’t know what’s going to happen.”

Rey smiled wryly. “You don’t know what’s going to happen anyway.”

“Yeah, true, but I don’t want it to be worse!” He sighed. “Look, I need sleep, too. I won’t sleep unless you do, so why don’t we give it a try.”

Appealing to Rey’s sense of common good won her over and she flopped onto the blanket she’d thrown on the floor, leaving the bed for Finn. Sleep came slowly, but it came.

=====

The next morning, Finn donned his ‘armor’ while Rey flew the Falcon to Jabba’s Palace. She landed just far enough away that anyone watching would have seen the ship, but not close enough for them to think it a threat.

Finn and Rey waited outside hold two as BB8 maneuvered the two prisoners into the hallway. They stared balefully at Rey, knowing full well that she was the reason they’d spent the night in a hold – not comfortable if you want to be somewhere else, even if it did have a bed.

Rey closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Finn pointed a blaster at the prisoners. When Rey’s eyes opened, she was in full Force voice mode. “This man captured you and held you prisoner overnight.” Each prisoner repeated Rey’s words in Huttese. “We are all prisoners and will be brought to Kheddla the Hutt.” As Rey said this, she extended her arms, allowing Finn to clamp binders around her wrists. She rolled her shoulders to release tension and hoped the Force compulsion would stick.

Finn nodded to BB8. “Watch the ship, BB8. Don’t let anyone aboard but us.” With BB8’s acknowledgement, Rey fell into line behind the two enforcers, following them down the ramp and onto the sand as Finn walked them in the direction of the palace.

“You can do this, you can do this, you can do this,” Finn mumbled to himself as they walked. His nervousness spiked with each step they took closer to the building. The clank of two lightsabers on his belt reminded him of his shortcomings. He wished that he’d had more training in the Force; knowing that he’d be relying on Rey and Ben to handle that side of things wasn’t making him feel any better. He gritted his teeth and repeated his mantra again.

The walk took several minutes and when they reached the door, Finn knocked with the butt end of his blaster. A slot opened in the door panel and an eyeball camera on a stalk appeared. It asked a question in Huttese. Finn stared at it. The question was repeated in Basic. “What do you want?”

“I understand that two of these belong to you.” Finn indicated the two erstwhile enforcers. “And that Kheddla the Hutt is most interested in this one and the ship I have parked over there.” Finn waved in the general direction of the Falcon.

The stalk withdrew and the slot slid closed. Within a second, the door made a grinding noise. “Sounds like sand in the gears,” Rey suggested. “I know about sand in the gears.”

Finn remained in character. “Shut up, bounty. Move along.” He gave her a gentle push, which Rey overacted into a powerful shove into the dimly lit hallway. She staggered a bit and gave Finn a dirty look as he pushed her further into the building.

A Rodian appeared, carrying a translator device. The voice of the translator indicated that this was a female Rodian. She introduced herself. “I am Iini Iabe, assistant to Her Bountifulness Kheddla the Hutt.” She eyed the robed pair with Finn. “Ah yes, these two went missing while on a mission yesterday. We are grateful for their return, although they may not be so.” The implication hung in the air while she studied Rey. “And she was the subject of the mission, along with the ship that landed nearby not long ago. How is it that you came to have all of them?”

Finn instantly transformed into an arrogant bounty hunter. “Why should I tell you, _assistant_? My prisoners are for your mistress. Take me to her.” This seemed to resonate with her and he refused to look at the Rodian again, following her silently as she led him and the prisoners down the corridor.

After a few minutes’ walk, they heard music and smelled a mixture of scents – not all pleasant to the human nose. The music grew louder as they followed a curve in the corridor which terminated in an expansive space crowded with beings of many species and both Finn and Rey had to stifle the urge to gasp at its ostentatious décor.

Iini approached the shapeless blob of Kheddla and advised her of the group’s arrival. She held out the translator and Kheddla’s voice boomed out, “So, bounty hunter, who are you that you have captured not only my enforcers but also this one,” she waved a spindly arm at Rey, “and a ship that my family has been after for more than thirty years?”

Finn’s level of tension rocketed up. Fortunately, it manifested as anger and arrogance, rather than fear and Finn shouted, “How can you not know me? I’m a Big Deal and I’m shocked that you don’t recognize me! Is this such a backwater planet? Is the great Kheddla the Hutt so ill-informed?”

Kheddla didn’t appreciate the inference and pushed the Ugnaught slave lazing against her to the floor in anger. “You speak blithely for someone at my mercy. Who are you, bounty hunter?”

Finn thought fast and bared his teeth in a menacing grin. “Finn Starkiller.”

Kheddla shared a look with her assistant. “Who?”

Finn glared at them, though it would have been difficult for them to tell, owing to the design of the mask. “So Tatooine _is_ a backwater. No matter. I’ll take my bounty and go.”

Kheddla appeared to consider this idea, then made a counteroffer. “No. You stay in my employ and I let you live. I could use a decent bounty hunter on my staff – so many are nothing but disappointments.”

Finn said the first thing he thought of. “You honor me, Your Bountifulness.” In his mind, he was really wondering what else could possibly go differently to their plan and hoping that Rey had some tricks up her sleeve.

Kheddla turned her attention to the prisoners, motioning the two enforcers forward.“U dopa keel-ee calleya ku kah je che doe fa tee-tocky.” (You two disappoint me for the final time.) Kheddla reached out a finger to the control panel in her armrest and the floor beneath the two opened up, dropping them into a pit and sending Kheddla’s chair sliding back so she could watch the show.

Finn took Rey’s arm and stepped back, pulling her against his chest. Both looked on in horror as the floor slid away to reveal bars that allowed them to see into the pit below. A pink and grey tentacle appeared and a roar sounded. “It’s a rathtar, it’s a rathtar. She has a rathtar. I thought Hutts were psychopathic, but this just proves it. She has a rathtar in her house,” Finn’s mood verged on panic as he spoke directly into Rey’s ear.

Rey squeezed Finn’s arm, watching silently as the two creatures – a Weequay and a Sanyassan – defended themselves for the few seconds it took for the rathtar to locate them and drag them back to its terrible, toothy maw. The Sanyassan let out a squeal as the rathtar’s jaws crushed it; the Weequay seemed satisfied with giving a death glare to Kheddla as it met its end.

Kheddla shook her head, motioning to Iini to bring the translator forward. Iini stepped up and Kheddla’s voice filled the room again. “That entertainment was too short. It is a drawback to having a rathtar – they have no patience.” She let out a rumbling laugh. “But perhaps we should have another form of entertainment. Send in yesterday’s prize. It is pretty to look at.”

Footsteps sounded from a side corridor, just barely audible above the noise beginning to rise again in the throne room. They grew louder and a tall being draped with an ill-fitting robe stumbled forward, fighting to retain its footing. It seemed lopsided and unable to use its arms to support itself or maintain its balance. The guards accompanying the being brought it before Kheddla and gave a slight bow. “Remove its cloak,” Kheddla ordered.

As the cloak slipped off the prisoner, Rey’s mouth went dry. There, clad only in the smallest pair of form-fitting black shorts she could possibly have imagined, stood Ben, handcuffed and forced to carry the caged ysalamir.

“Ri’ia,” she breathed.


	3. Regroup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in the palace, stays in the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The weather kept me inside for a while today and one of the plot puppies slept on the floor beside me while I was working. Maybe his little furry brain was sending me ideas. Who knows? At any rate, an update. Hope you enjoy it - let me know! 😁
> 
> No warnings this chapter.

Finn’s thoughts seemed to be running along the same lines as Rey’s, as he muttered, “I knew he was fit, but he’s not just fit, he’s _ripped._ ”

Rey prodded him gently with her elbow and tried to focus on a quick exit to their situation. Ben had his back to them and wouldn’t have been able to see them on his way into the room, since he had been robed and hooded as he entered, so he’d probably have no idea they were here. She considered attracting his attention but decided against it until she had a plan more firmly in mind. She hoped she would have the time to come up with one.

Kheddla directed a statement at Ben. “Kayaba dee anko, bukee.” (Come to me, boy.)

Ben stumbled forward slightly, prodded by one of the guards. He looked uncomfortable and responded, “Jee waba nopa.” (I’d rather not.)

Kheddla let out a hearty laugh. “Uba nunnee, jeedai! Besh jee huujah uba closah. Uba hutt-ee bukee. Bal uba huujah jeesh norce uba? Jee panwa bettap.” (You’re funny, Jedi! But I want you closer. You are a pretty boy. Do you want me to force you? I’d enjoy that.)

Ben cringed and shuffled closer. When he was within range, Kheddla’s tongue slithered out and licked a stripe up his chest. He shivered in disgust, and Rey began to feel physically ill. She needed a plan, quickly.

But she ran out of time as Kheddla motioned to her and Finn and made another comment to Ben. “Jee doo oozesha uba.” (I have a present for you.)

Ben turned and his eyes went wide as he saw Rey being ‘held captive’ by someone who had both their lightsabers. About a half-second later, his expression shifted and Rey knew that he’d recognized Finn. Rey’s brain kicked into overdrive as she racked it for a reasonable plan.

Ben thanked Kheddla. “Lo'z bee stuka mah pateesa.” (It’s nice to see my friend.) Ben paused, thinking for a moment. “Lo'z leah jeeska cheekta.” (It’s nicer to keep her.)

Ben’s sentiment caused a wave of laughter to circulate the room. “Jee buttmalia lo.” (I bet it is.) Kheddla chuckled, fixing Ben with an amused look. “Jee setta uba nunnee jeedai. Haku seel uba bal nunnee?” (I said you were a funny Jedi. What else can you do to make me laugh?)

“Oom-move bu binders an uba widd stuka.” (Remove the binders and you will see.) Ben extended his arms awkwardly toward Kheddla, smiling broadly. Rey and Finn could see the chain attaching the cage to the binders weighing them down and understood Ben’s instability as he walked.

“Bal uba tinka jee 'sh stupa?” (Do you think I’m stupid?)

“Nobata, uta-sha suu-oojah.” (No, your greatness.) Ben bowed deeply, showing off his flexibility and well-toned musculature. “Besh jee seel stuka uba newpa beke mah kapa nree.” (But I can show you tricks if my hands are free.)

Rey noticed the way Kheddla’s eyes stayed on Ben’s physique, tracing each line of his muscles as he moved. Inspiration struck. “Ben,” she called out, waiting until he faced her before speaking again. “Why don’t we demonstrate our dancing ability? Like we did on the Supremacy?”

Ben’s eyes showed confusion, but only Rey noticed it before he understood her meaning and turned to Kheddla. “Mah pateesa chik youngee. Jee-jee naga uba stuka whirl jee-jee oid bu supreme kajidii bu yuna ordah.” (My friend is a dancing girl. We want you to see a dance we did for the Supreme Leader of the First Order.) He figured that Rey’s trim, athletic form might help convince Kheddla of his statement, even if his own didn’t.

Kheddla looked intrigued and eyed them both from head to toe before speaking. “Kylo Ren?”

Ben shook his head. So Kheddla knew who the Supreme Leader was, but not what he looked like. Either using the mask most of the time had worked wonders or Kheddla didn’t recognize him out of context. Either way, he didn’t care, as long as they pulled this off. “Nobata. Snoke.” (No. Snoke.)

Finn prodded Rey and whispered in her ear. “What’s going on? What are you thinking?”

“Just watch,” she mumbled, afraid to speak openly to her supposed captor, lest suspicions be aroused.

Kheddla motioned at Rey. “Cheeka, caba dee unko.”

Rey looked to Ben for a translation. “She wants you to come closer.” Finn released Rey and she stepped up beside Ben. Ben held out his hands again to Kheddla and motioned to Rey. “Jee naga bu binders oom-moved. Pej toooh.” (I need the binders removed. Hers too.)

Kheddla considered her options for a moment before waving a guard in Ben’s direction. Finn stepped forward to release Rey’s binders, waiting until the guard had moved away with the cage before approaching too closely. He was new to this Force stuff, but he really didn’t want to experience the effect of the ysalamir – if it could make a Force user as strong as Ben disappear, he didn’t want to think what it could do to him.

Rey brightened as Ben reappeared in the Force. _I’ve missed you._ She switched to speaking aloud. “Start like we started last time?”

Ben nodded and thought hard at Finn, _Don’t be surprised at what happens next. Make a move when you see an opportunity._

Finn unclipped the binders from Rey’s wrists and stepped away from the pair, watching as Rey and Ben moved to stand back-to-back in the center of the floor.

_Ready?_

_Ready._

They started by circling in a counterclockwise direction, using the motion to survey the occupants of the room. _Kheddla is quite taken with you,_ Rey thought.

_So I noticed. Don’t remind me._ Ben continued picking out members of the audience who he thought might prove a hazard, feeding the information to Rey via their link.

Rey supplied a few others who didn’t appear dangerous on the face of it, but who she knew from her life in a Jakku trading post might prove more hazardous than the ones who actually looked the part.

The circling morphed into a complex series of gymnastic movements that mimicked their battle on the Supremacy – some actions assisted by the Force, some simply ability gained through years of practice – which captivated the viewers, producing noises of approval from different segments of the watchers depending on what move was being executed. It was apparent to everyone who watched that the pair were completely attuned to each other. Kheddla’s eyes remained focused on Ben throughout the performance, her tongue protruding as she concentrated on his motion; Finn’s flicked from Rey to Ben and back, amazed by the couple’s harmony.

They returned to their back-to-back starting point after executing the replicated maneuver of Ben ending the final Praetorian Guard’s life and each extended a right hand. The sabers clipped to Finn’s belt loosed, rejoined their owners and were ignited within a second. The onlookers – including Finn – were briefly mesmerized and stunned into inaction by the flashing blades which the two wielders utilized with such skill and finesse. But without warning the amazing spectacle ended.

Ben dove for the spectators on the left of the throne; Rey took the right. Each ensured that they avoided the sections of the floor that might drop them into the cage below at no notice, despite their confidence that they would evade that fate if Kheddla chose to enact it – neither wanted to be the rathtar’s next meal.

Most of the audience scattered, shrieking warnings, profanities and entreaties to their respective deities as they fled. There were occasional shouts of “Jeedai! Dopa jeedai!” (Jedi! Two Jedi!)

Proving the shouts somewhat accurate, Ben and Rey froze in place the beings they deemed most dangerous and approached them one at a time, disarming them almost casually rather than killing them outright. Ben wanted Kheddla to stop the vendetta against his family, not increase it.

Finn had stood his ground as the chaos erupted, pretending to be in stasis like the other ‘dangers’ and only moving again once Ben and Rey had begun disarming the risky attendees. He cleared the space between himself and Kheddla in two easy jumps, crossing the trapdoor to the rathtar below just as she dropped it open. He shook his head and wagged his finger at her as he drew his blaster with the other hand; by the time the throne had slid back he was already perched on its edge with his blaster at her voluminous throat. “Don’t even think about it, slugface.”

A collective gasp filled the room as the remaining beings saw what had happened. Rey turned to face Finn, grinning as she did so. “Nice work.”

Finn grinned. “You, too.”

Ben sheathed his saber, tossing it to Rey for safekeeping, and approached the throne while fully displaying the attitude he held as Supreme Leader of the First Order; he looked menacing and his tone brooked no argument. “Chep-ha. Solo chuba killya.” (Listen. You might leave alive.)

Kheddla’s eyes were angry. “Cheeskar nok. Jee chep-ha.” (Betrayer scum. I listen.)

Ben’s lip curled into the same half-smile Han used to wear when he finalized a deal. “Jee-jee bargon. Hagwa boska Millennium Falcon, je an mah pateesa. Uta-sha banto bee-bee mu-moolee Han Solo moulee-rah. An jee widd uba banto bee.” (Let’s deal. Do not search for the Millennium Falcon, me and my friends. Your life is payment for Han Solo’s debt. And I will let you live.)

Kheddla laughed. “Haku widd uba bal beke jee saee nobata?” (What will you do if I say no?)

Ben’s expression became dangerous and he nodded once at Finn. “Stuka Crispo.” (Death Watch.)

Finn leaned harder into Kheddla’s neck, pressing the blaster deeper into her flesh. Kheddla relented. “Bargon.” (Deal.)

Ben leaned closer, managing to become even more threatening despite being unarmed and clad only in shorts. “Hagwa dopa-meeky je.” (Do not double-cross me.)

Kheddla was resigned. “Du bargon Kheddla es du bargon macroon tee-tocky.” (A bargain with Kheddla is a bargain for life.)

Ben nodded once. “Gooddé. Mah pateesa an jee bolla. Uba jee-jee hagwa batuu batuu.” (Good. My friends and I will go. You will not bother us.) He motioned to Finn, who eased off the pressure on Kheddla’s enormous bulk, keeping his eyes – and blaster – on her as he stepped to the side of the throne. Ben’s attention also remained focused on Kheddla. “Jee widd oom-membah beet.” (I will remember this.) Ben switched to Basic. “We’ve made a deal. We’re free and won’t be bothered now. Time to go.”

The trio exited the throne room, Rey using the Force to seal the huge doors that marked the entry to the chamber just to ensure that none of the numerous bounty hunters, guards and hangers-on still in the area would be able to go against Kheddla’s deal. Not that that would have been wise, in any case. Violating a Hutt’s deal in her presence to attack not just one but two Force-users was a quick route to the afterlife, one way or the other.

Rey passed Ben his lightsaber as they quickly retraced the corridor to the huge metal door that marked the entrance to the palace. She flung out a hand when the portal was in sprinting distance and was rewarded with the sound of the gears grinding as they chewed more sand. “This door’s going to stop working if someone doesn’t see to those gears.”

Finn, pleased to see the entranceway again, responded, “I don’t care if it jams, as long as we get to leave.” Inspiration struck Rey again as Finn completed his thought.

As the door opened, the trio was momentarily blinded by the brightness of the sand outside and hit by a wave of heat disturbing the relative cool of the passageway. They pressed on, eager to leave the confines of Kheddla’s domain, no matter the deal Ben had made.

Once they cleared the portal, Rey sealed it behind them with a gust of wind dumping sand into the door’s track just as it sealed. “That’ll cause the release mechanism to seize up. It’ll be a while until they can go anywhere.” She nudged Ben’s arm. “Falcon’s this way.” She looked him up and down. “And we’d better hurry or you’ll look like a Mon Calamari too long on shore.”

=====

Ben was more than grateful for the sonic shower and fresh clothes aboard the Falcon but annoyed at himself for letting his guard down enough to be captured in the first place. Most of all, he was angry at losing Leia’s scarf. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as Rey descended toward Ben Kenobi’s hut. They needed to collect their things and return to the Resistance. Voices drifted back to him from the cockpit.

Rey’s voice was firm. “No, we’re staying here tonight. I’m too tired to fly and I don’t care if BB8 is really the pilot of your ship, you shouldn’t fly, either. We’ve had a very long day, so let’s have a meal and sleep before we leave. Besides, I don’t want to arrive at Ajan Kloss in the middle of the night.”

“OK,” Finn conceded, “I doubt that one more day will cause problems. They’ve waited this long.” He noticed Ben approaching down the corridor. “And I’d love to hear the story behind those moves you two showed. Maybe over some of your cooking?” He glanced at Ben, who quirked one side of his mouth up in response.

“I’ll see what I can throw together. I’m famished.”

Rey stared at him, shocked. “Did Kheddla not feed you?” She understood going without food and she knew that Snoke had used it as a discipline tactic with Ben so he was somewhat accustomed to – or at least not much bothered by – missing meals, but that didn’t mean he enjoyed it or could go long without food.

“They gave me some sort of pasty rations, but I didn’t find them very filling. I think they may have underestimated how much a human my size normally eats.” He tilted his head to one side. “Either that or they were using it to demoralize me further – but the ysalamir was the best at wearing me down.”

Finn jerked a thumb at Rey. “Her, too.”

Rey remained silent, dividing her attention between the instruments and the view out the windscreen as they approached the flat area near the hut, but the tinge of pink at the edge of her cheek told Ben that she’d registered Finn’s words.

The struts hissed as the Falcon settled its weight on them and Rey turned to her companions. “I’m going to set BB8 running a diagnostic on the Falcon and head inside in a few minutes. Why don’t you go on without me? Come on BB8.” She didn’t wait for an answer before exiting the cockpit and heading for the engineering bay with the droid trailing behind her, beeping querulously.

Ben watched as she receded down the passageway, peripherally noticing that Finn’s eyes were skipping between himself and Rey, not sure which to look at – or what was going on. He glanced at the floor and turned to Finn. “Come on. You can learn how to open the door.”

They exited the ship and crossed the hard-packed sand to the hut. Ben turned to Finn and explained, “If you close your eyes and extend a hand, you might find it easier to follow what I’m telling you.” Finn followed Ben’s advice. “Tell me what you see in the Force about the hut.”

“Uh, it’s not alive?”

Ben smirked. “Yes, more than that.”

Finn probed further. “The door.”

“What about it?”

“It’s locked but there are no electronic controls to unlock it.”

“What about mechanical ones?” Ben suggested.

“No, not that can be accessed from outside. It’s Force sealed?” Finn opened his eyes and looked at Ben, perplexed.

Ben nodded. “Take another look at it and see if you can work out how to spring the latch.”

Finn closed his eyes again and Ben watched as his brows knitted in concentration. After several seconds, the door clicked open. “Woo-hoo! I did it!” Finn exclaimed joyously.

“Nice job,” called Rey as she walked from the Falcon to where they stood. She took Ben’s hand, visibly relaxing as she did so, and the trio entered the small dwelling. “BB8 will join us when he’s done with the diags. He’ll want a recharge again if we’re to leave in the morning.” She dropped her hold on Ben and moved to the kitchen, gathering items from cupboards as Ben took their sabers to the workbench.

Finn settled into the chair by the bed, noticing as he did the flashing light on the commlink. He retrieved the waiting message. Poe’s voice sounded in the room. “Maz filled me in, so I guess if you’re picking this up that you’ve got our wayward friend back. We could use you home soon.” The message ended and the trio exchanged glances.

“That doesn’t sound promising,” Finn offered. “I’m gonna call him back.” He flicked a switch on the unit and several seconds later Lieutenant Connix was heard. “Evening, Lieutenant, it’s Storm. The weather here is hot and dry. I got a message that someone there is looking for me?”

“It’s rainy here. Just a minute.” Connix disappeared as the conversation was muted.

“Kriff. Something bad’s happened,” Finn explained. Rey and Ben looked on in silence.

Poe joined the conversation. “Hey, Storm. You all there?”

“Yes,” Finn replied, “what’s happened?”

The was a brief pause and Poe took a breath. “Got five more of those little incidents. Whoever’s running the show is an impatient bastard, that’s for sure.” Poe slipped into an agreed code. “We’re all good here, though, and hoping to see you when the weather warms.”

Finn nodded. “All right, buddy. We’ll be there come summer.”

Poe let out a chuckle. “Better pack your swim trunks.”

The frequency went dead and Finn leaned his elbows on the table, the heels of his hands resting just below his eyes. “They’re bugging out. Going to Hoth, and they don’t want us joining them yet. So I guess we get to stay a bit longer on this lovely oasis.”

“Is there any way we can get a look at the raids?” Ben asked from his position behind the kitchen counter.

“Not through them,” Finn countered. “They’ll have gone dark now. I need to set the commlink up to wait on a different frequency for someone to get in touch.”

Without a word, Rey strode to the table and picked up her datapad, carrying it to the workbench and laying it carefully, screen side down, on the table. She unscrewed the panel on the back and pulled the case off, separating two wires from the circuit board. She knelt down beneath the workbench and began opening drawers. Within minutes, she’d assembled a small collection of parts on the bench and quickly constructed a signal booster, finishing wiring it into the back of the tablet just as Ben announced that the food was ready.

Finn eyed her handiwork. “You and Rose, man, you’re something else.”

Rey shrugged one shoulder dejectedly. “Hazard of my previous life. Let’s eat.” Rey sank sullenly onto the bed, stirring a little when Ben set a plate of stew and bread in front of her and joined her, but obviously too deep in thought and distracted to interact. She poked half-heartedly at her food.

Ben tried to reach her but encountered only a wall when he attempted to contact her. He turned his attention to Finn, who had asked a question. “Sorry, what?”

“I asked about the moves you put on at the palace today.”

“Oh. That.” Ben’s face flushed. Rey glanced up from her food as she noted his changed mood. She watched him silently, waiting for his response. “It was a re-enactment of what happened on the Supremacy when we took on the Praetorian Guards.”

Finn’s eyebrows went up. “You mean you two were that synced even then?”

The pair nodded at him. Ben gazed at Rey, stars in his eyes as he did so. “Rey saved my life that day.”

She laid her hand on his, sinking into the depths of his gaze. “You saved mine, too. Seems to be a common theme between us.” Rey shifted her eyes to Finn. “Every time we’ve fought since Takodana I’ve been able to feed off Ben’s knowledge. This link between us has given me twenty years of information about lightsaber forms and techniques. Although I have adapted them somewhat; I did have a preferred weapon already.” She glanced at the workbench where her saberstaff had been pushed to the side so she could build the signal booster.

“So why don’t you know more about the training side of it then?”

Ben answered. “My best guess is that I carry combat techniques easily accessible in my mind, but training information less so.” He squeezed Rey’s hand. “My use of the Force is more physical than scholarly, I guess.” He shrugged one shoulder, embarrassed.

Rey raised Ben’s chin with her index finger, losing herself in his eyes again. “But you’re a great teacher. Your knowledge of the Force and the history that goes with it is extensive. And you’re so patient with us,” Rey indicated herself and Finn.

Ben blushed, unused to praise, and prodded one of the vegetables on his plate.

Rey sent him a thought as she resumed eating with her usual gusto. _You are worthy. Never think otherwise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Huttese in this chapter came from three sources: the Wookieepedia pages on Huttese, lingojam.com and the Complete Wermo's Guide. I made minor adaptations to suit what I wanted to say, but it's largely as on these sites.


	4. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relatively quiet day on Tatooine for the trio: some research, some introspection, some training, and a stubborn ship's computer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been lurking on my hard drive for a few days, waiting to be posted. I think it reads better after a few tweaks I made today. Sorry if it's a bit of a quiet chapter; this has been one of those weeks where RL just sapped my creativity. Chapter 5 will be more active.

After dinner, Rey set her datapad up to scan the galactic holonet for news of raids being made by First Order ships and went outside to practice with her saberstaff while Finn helped Ben clear up from dinner.

“She’s not quite herself. Maybe you should go talk to her?” Finn loaded plates into the sonic dishwasher as Ben scraped vegetable offcuts into a macerator to be turned into pieces that were quick to compost.

Ben shook his head. “She needs time to sort out what she’s thinking and what she wants to say. My presence will not make that easier.” He glanced at Finn as he pushed the final piece into the macerator. “That’s just one of the things we have in common – we both use physical activity as a means of easing tension and giving ourselves time to think.”

Finn chuckled. “Yeah, better than sitting around dwelling on stuff. That just leads to guilt – and fat.”

Ben wiped his hands and sat down by the workbench, opening the casing on his saber while the datapad continued its search. He made some fine adjustments, checked power throughput and resealed the saber, noticing that nearly thirty minutes had passed while he was working. He rose from the chair. “I’m going outside. Please let us know if this finds anything.”

“Sure,” Finn replied, “and Ben? Good luck.”

Ben displayed the Solo half-smile. “Don’t you mean ‘May the Force be with you?’” He turned away and opened the side door, stepping outside into the near-darkness.

Rey was easy to find, a whirling blur of yellow and lilac in the dusk indicating her position between the house and the ship. Ben watched in silence as she moved through different forms, testing stability with the staff in different positions to determine what would work best against a variety of opponents. He was captivated by her movement and leaned against the wall to study her motions as she practiced.

A sliver of light beyond Rey let him know that BB8 was done with the diags, and he edged around the sandy space to the ship to meet the little droid. He squatted down. “Did you find anything?”

BB8 chirped an answer and Rey came to join them. “Is it? Do you think it’ll need replacing before we go, then?” BB8 replied affirmatively and Rey pursed her lips, thinking. She looked at Ben. “I’ll need to pick up a power converter somewhere before we leave planetside for any length of time – we used our last spare already. Do you know where we can get any?”

Ben considered the question for a moment. “Um, my uncle used to talk about a place not too far away that had them but they’re pretty common things. Where was it? Something Station.” He turned to the droid. “BB8, do you have a map of Tatooine in your databanks?” BB8 replied with the droid equivalent of a raspberry, as if to say that Ben had just asked an incredibly stupid question and of course he had such a thing. “Oh, OK. Well then, is there a something Station within a short flight of here?”

BB8 beeped an answer. “That’s it,” cried Ben, “Tosche Station. He had friends there and used to go ‘get power converters’ when he wanted to see them – or get away from his uncle. But he really did pick up power converters there. I think his Uncle Owen would’ve been less than happy if he hadn’t.”

Rey nodded and addressed her next question to BB8. “Is it a big town?” BB8 chirped a no, shaking his dome from side to side. She returned her attention to Ben. “I wonder if we’ll stand out, turning up in the Falcon. They’re probably used to seeing speeders and pack beasts, rather than ships. Every time a ship landed at Niima Outpost, there was big excitement and everyone in town knew who was aboard ship within seconds of it touching down.”

“I see your point. Anchorhead might be a better place to go – we’re already established there, so we’re less likely to stand out. But I’ve lost my sun protection. And it wouldn’t be a great idea for me to go out in public undisguised. My face is fairly well known.”

Rey shrugged, scuffing her toe in the sand and following with her eyes the pattern it made. “I can go alone. It’s only a power converter. Maybe you and Finn could do some training while I’m out?”

Ben understood that she wasn’t happy about something, but the walls had gone back up around her thoughts, so he was clueless as to what. He stood, stepping toward her and enveloping her in an embrace. “What’s wrong,” he asked quietly, his lips against her hair.

She slipped an arm around his waist and steered him toward the house. He opened the front door and sent BB8 inside, leaving him and Rey alone outside. He leaned against the wall, sliding them both down it until they sat side by side, backs against the wall, arms encircling each other. He repeated his entreaty. “Rey, please tell me what’s wrong.”

Rey leaned against him, staring across the sand, eyes following a small dust devil as it swirled between them and the Falcon. A tear escaped one eye, trailing over her cheek and she didn’t trust her voice. She thought, _I’d only just got you back. And then you were gone, and I was alone again – and I couldn’t face that._

Ben pulled her closer, resting her head against his chest. His heartbeat was comforting, and she relaxed in his embrace. “What do you mean, Sweetheart?” Ben asked aloud.

The rhythm of his heart lulled her to a state of calm, and she was able to speak again, explaining, “As much as you said that the year I shut you out was the loneliest year of your life, I still knew that you were there. I had to work to keep my thoughts to myself; to hide from you. Every time I let my guard down, there you would be. That’s been the case since we met. Except twice.” She leaned away, looking up into his eyes. “Once on Exegol when I felt you slipping away, and once here when you vanished.” She gave a humorless chuckle and looked away. “Finn wasn’t kidding when he said I was demoralized. I panicked, I could hardly eat, and he had to convince me to go to sleep. It’s a good thing he was here, otherwise I would have done something rash, I think.”

Ben leaned his head back against the wall, staring up into the blackness of the Tatooine night. He breathed in through his nose and let out the breath as a long release of air through his mouth before speaking. “You are the anchor that keeps me here and grounded. You’re the other half of me and I never want to cause you pain again.” He tilted his head just enough to be able to see her. “I’m sorry I’ve brought you to this. I should have been better on my guard. I think, most importantly, I shouldn’t have gone to the market alone. If you or Finn had been with me, just the extra pair of eyes would have saved me meeting an ysalamir, as interesting as that was.” He kissed the crown of her head.

“Is this your way of saying that I should take Finn when I go to get a power converter?” Rey’s teary voice held a note of humor.

“Yep.”

“Nerf herder.”

“That I can deal with. At least you didn’t call me scruffy looking.”

The door beside them opened and Finn leaned out. “Who’s scruffy looking?” He looked from one to the other but getting no answer from either, said, “I think your scan’s found something. Wanna come look?”

The couple stood together, still entwined in an embrace, and re-entered the house. Ben only released Rey so she could retrieve the datapad from the workbench. When she brought it to the table, he drew her against himself again. The trio peered at the screen, where a grainy picture showed a ship surrounded by TIE fighters chasing down a similar-sized freighter. The freighter had very limited defense capability and surrendered less than five minutes into the pursuit. The clip ended when the TIEs returned to the launch bays and the armed vessel took the freighter in tow.

Finn looked to Ben. “What do you think?”

“The clip wasn’t very clear – not like the first one – but I’d bet that was a First Order ship. It’s certainly a model that was in common use, and with it carrying TIEs, the probability is high.” He looked at Rey. “Can you run it again?”

Rey found the clip and restarted it, regarding it carefully as it ran. When it finished, she commented, “It doesn’t say where this happened, and there’s no sound, so we have no way to tell how old it is. I’ll set it to keep searching.” She sat down to do just that.

Ben glanced around the house. “Where did you sleep last night, Rey?”

Rey answered without looking up, intent on her task. “Floor.”

Ben blinked, speechless. Finn supplied a more thorough answer. “I wouldn’t let her sleep in the Falcon – didn’t want her to be alone – and she wouldn’t share the bed with me.” Finn paused, gulping nervously. “Uh, that came out wrong.” He shook his head, resuming his statement, “But I’d like it if you guys stayed here tonight. You can have the bed and I’ll take the floor.”

Rey was just about to protest when Ben offered, “No, Finn, thanks. I’m only just able to fit in the bed, so the floor is likely to be better for me anyway.” He looked to Rey for confirmation; she nodded enthusiastically.

“Oh, thanks!” Finn seemed genuinely pleased that they were willing to sleep on the floor. “Do we need anything from the Falcon? Blankets or anything?”

“We’ll get them. We’re going to be sleeping in them, so might as well get the ones we like, right Ben?” Rey suggested.

Finn’s eyes traveled from one to the other of his companions. He thought that Rey’s offer sounded very much like some of the suggestions he and Rose had made to get some alone-time not long ago and he nodded, agreeing with her. “OK, I’ll read some more. Take your time.” Finn rose to plug BB8 into the wall, waving at his friends as they left the hut. As the door clicked shut behind them, he turned to the droid. “Just you and me, for however long.” BB8 let out an affirmative beep in reply.

By the time Rey and Ben returned – much later – Finn was already asleep.

=====

The next morning, Rey rose with the first sun, ducking into the ‘fresher and shaking out her hair. Grains of sand scattered on the floor and she was reminded of her life on Jakku. She showered and cleaned her clothes, then stared at her reflection in the mirror, fingering the ends of her hair as she cited the differences in her mind. _I’d have killed for a sonic shower and a front door that locked. Now I have clothes that I paid for myself, and regular meals and people who love me. Hard to believe it’s still the same life._

_But it isn’t really the same life,_ Ben’s voice sounded in her head. _Everything changed when you found the droid._

_I suppose you’re right. He’s the reason I know Finn, Poe, you…most people. Well, at least most people I want to know, anyway._ Rey opened the ‘fresher door, re-dressed in her desert garb, and joined him in the kitchen. To avoid waking Finn, she carried on talking in her head. _What are you planning to do while Finn and I are out?_

_If you leave your datapad, I’ll sift through the holonet and see if I can find anything about raids on remote planets by First Order or ex-Imperial ships. Maybe I’ll find something useful._

While they’d been ‘talking’ Ben had been preparing caf and cooking breakfast. A groan from the bed let them know that Finn had woken up. “Is that caf I smell?”

Rey poured him a cup and took it to him as he sat up, tangled in blankets. “Here you go. Ready for another trip into Anchorhead today? We need power converters.” She glanced at the pile of clothes Finn had neatly folded over the back of the chair. “And maybe we’ll get you some of your own kit to wear. Ben’s is a little too big for you.”

Finn guffawed. “That’s an understatement!” He set his caf on the table, keeping the blanket around him when he climbed out of bed. He gathered the clothing and entered the ‘fresher, reappearing a few minutes later. “Nothing like a good 20 second sonic shower to make you feel refreshed in the morning.” His companions regarded him askance, doubting his words. Finn expanded on his thought, “OK, so maybe I lie. What’s for breakfast – it smells great!”

“Nothing fancy. Boiled grains with spiced fruit added,” replied Ben. “We’ve got a few pallies and some flatcakes left if you’re still hungry once you’ve eaten, and you can pick more up at the market today.” Ben set a dish of the grains and a spoon on the table for Finn.

Finn nodded, scooping some of the grains up and blowing on it to cool it down. He watched Rey and Ben, noting the difference between their eating habits as they leaned on the kitchen counter across the room. Ben ate carefully, taking his time; Rey’s food seemed to vanish, no matter its temperature or consistency. Finn wondered if his friend would ever get over her worries about food. Finn paused between spoonfuls. “So, what are we doing today? I know that there’s a trip to the market planned for me and Rey; what’re you gonna do?”

“I’ll surf the holonet and see what I can find. When you get back, we could do some training, if you’d like.”

“Yeah, that’d be great!” Finn finished his breakfast and carried his dishes to the kitchen, loading them efficiently into the dishwasher. He looked to Rey. “Ready?”

“Ready.” She kissed Ben on the cheek, grabbed her saberstaff and departed with Finn, leaving Ben alone in the house again.

He completed a few domestic tasks before sitting down at the workbench with Rey’s datapad. He re-watched the clip that Finn had brought, noting that the TIEs were a mix of types, rather than just the standard TIE/fo complement that normally traveled on a Maxima A-Class ship. He opened the tab that they had found the previous night and studied the grainy footage again, pausing it for a closer look from time to time. In the end, he decided that the clip was too low a quality to be useful and returned to manually searching the holonet.

=====

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but the ache in his shoulders and crick in his neck told him that it had been a while, and he stood to stretch, twisting from side to side to loosen his back muscles. As he completed his third run through his regular stretch set, a flash on the datapad caught his eye. He leaned over to take a closer look, watching as – was that a TIE Aggressor? – took on light fighters near a moon base. He stopped the transmission and ran it back to the beginning, catching a reference to the moon base’s location and the date in the introductory scene. It was recent.

He opened another tab on the datapad and entered the galactic coordinates given in the transmission, finding the larger moon of Lehos Minor in that approximate location. He pulled up the data on it, learning that the moon was a production center for refined calcium silicate, a component of shipboard insulation. He wondered what the raiders were doing – were they repairing damaged equipment? They certainly appeared to have quite a variety of ships – some were older than he was.

Without consciously thinking about it, he opened another tab, searching for recent raids on ship repair or manufacture facilities. Instantly it returned five hits in the last ten days. He looked through the list. The facilities were varied and included sites of each type, covering models ranging from single person fighters to capital ships. He found video of four of the five events; the fifth had been at a specialist site that usually catered to the very rich who were looking for suitable spacecraft protection – and privacy while they bought it, so no surveillance.

Ben mulled this over, trying various search permutations and returning several locations that had been raided since the Battle of Exegol. None were huge, but very few were what he would consider tiny, either. And there was no pattern to the locations of the facilities that had been hit – some were core, some outer rim, one in wild space – in other words, there was no clue pointing him toward the spot where the First Order remnants might be hiding.

He leaned back in the chair, putting his feet up on the desk and resting the datapad at an angle against his legs, studying it intently, willing it to give him an answer. It was in this position, deep in thought, that Rey and Finn found him when they returned to the house sometime later. He didn’t even move when they opened the door.

Finn took the shopping – minus spare parts – to the kitchen while Rey went to Ben. “You OK?”

He nodded absently, not looking at her. “Fine. Just thinking.”

“Did you find something?”

“Yes, I think so. But annoyingly, not enough.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “We’ve got food for lunch, if you want a break. You could do some training afterwards – maybe Finn would be a good opponent to spar with.”

Finn looked up from the items he was sorting on the counter. “Are you joking? I’ve seen the two of you. I’d be dead in ten seconds against him.” Finn’s idea of training after lunch was a little more sedentary.

Ben cracked a grin, finally looking at Rey. “You’re right, I could use a break. And a sparring session sounds good, too, after we eat.”

Finn groaned. “I’m dead.” He turned to regard Rey. “I didn’t think you really had it in for me. Give my love to Rose and Poe.” The humor underlying his words made Rey chortle and she shook her head as she moved from the workbench to the counter.

“What, no one else?” Rey inquired slyly.

“Nope,” he returned, sounding the p with a pop.

“Not even Jannah?” Rey jibed at him.

Finn’s skin tone deepened as he protested. “No! Well, not that I wouldn’t, but…”

Rey dissolved into laughter. “Told ya so!”

The barbs being traded in the kitchen only a few meters away distracted Ben enough from his task that he rose and joined his companions. Suddenly the small kitchen was overcrowded, and Finn retreated to the chair by the central table, sitting to watch as Ben and Rey flowed harmoniously from task to task while preparing lunch.

Rey and Ben working as a pair meant that meal prep went quickly, and food arrived in just a few minutes. Finn’s eyes drifted between his companions as he ate, and he considered how much he was genuinely enjoying their company. He paused between mouthfuls and spoke. “Thanks, both of you.”

They looked confused. “Why?” Rey asked.

“I crashed your party, gave you some bad news, and now you’re stuck with me until we’re all given the go-ahead to leave. But you’ve accepted me here and not been angry at all. So, thanks.”

Rey’s eyebrows crept up her forehead. “Finn, I would never turn you away. You were my first friend, and you came back for me when others would have left. You almost got yourself killed trying to help me. Of course you’re welcome to stay!”

Ben looked a bit embarrassed, knowing that he was the source of Finn’s life-threatening injuries, but picked up Rey’s sentiment. “And you’ve accepted me far more than I expected, so it’s us who should be thanking you. So, thank you.”

Finn nodded at that, taking Ben’s words at face value and finishing his food without another comment. Once the meal was complete, Rey sent Ben and Finn outside to train and tidied the dishes before heading for the Falcon with BB8.

=====

Rey pushed the door open and stepped into the searing heat of mid-afternoon Tatooine. She sent BB8 on ahead, glancing quickly at the training going on as she passed on her way to the ship. She decided that it didn’t look like anyone was in imminent danger of injury, though both Ben and Finn were sweating in the afternoon heat. She watched them feinting and jabbing at each other with two pieces of metal tubing that were spare from the construction of the solar panel support, fully aware that Ben was exerting very little effort against Finn, but glad that both seemed to be benefiting from the activity. She could feel Ben’s satisfaction at the physicality of the training and noted that he had chosen to start Finn with Shii-Cho, as was common.

Rey paused in her walk to the Falcon to watch them for a few moments, seeing Ben draw Finn into simple attacks on the various body zones. Ben’s responses were graceful, and it was clear that he had been practicing the techniques for many years, even though Shii-Cho was the one he used least in his own combat. She broke herself from her musings, realizing that she could lose hours watching him, and continued to the ship.

BB8 had already lowered the ramp and boarded the Falcon and Rey could hear him chirping quietly to himself as she ascended. She occasionally wondered if the droid was really a human, given his penchant for ‘talking to himself’ but shook her head at the thought. “BB8, you in the cockpit?” An affirmative chirp drifted to Rey as she stood at the top of the ramp. “OK, I’m going to the engineering station; I’ll join you in a few minutes. Could you run another diag for me? I want to see if the Falcon has any more maintenance items that it’s decided to throw at us.” Another affirmative chirp. “Thanks!”

Rey followed the corridor’s curve just beyond the side passage leading to the cockpit, turning left as she entered the main hold to take a seat at the engineering station. She brought up the results of the previous night’s diags and winced. The auxiliary cooling system was due a service, as well as the power converter needing replacement. She rose from the station and returned the way she had come, passing the ramp and continuing to the number three hold to see about the power converter.

Her mind drifted as she worked on the power converter, inventorying the materials she’d need for the cooling system service. It was work she really didn’t want to do without a proper workshop, though she knew she could, since they had all the tools and any chemicals they might need for replenishing the system already.

As she made the decision to handle the service at Ben Kenobi’s house, BB8 joined her twittering a complaint about the Falcon’s main computer being a real challenge to talk to sometimes. “Really? Why?” She listened to the droid’s answer, gritting her teeth as he finished. “Thanks, BB8. Guess we’ll be making a trip to a bigger town, after all.” She sealed the power converter housing back up and put the old one on the workbench to be refurbished later, heading to the ramp with BB8 in tow.

When she emerged into the sun it was like stepping into an oven, and she noted that Finn and Ben had disappeared, retreating to the house to cool off. She sealed the Falcon up and strode across the packed sand, glad to re-enter the relative cool of the dwelling. Ben was just emerging from the ‘fresher when she closed the house door behind herself. “We have a small problem.”

Ben raised an eyebrow. “I don’t like the sound of that.”

“It seems that when our two guests were in the hold overnight, some damage was done to the life support system’s control matrix, and the Falcon’s computer didn’t bother to let us know until now. We won’t be flying the Falcon off-planet until it’s repaired.”

Finn groaned. “Does this mean we’re stuck here?”

Ben and Rey both shook their heads. Rey answered, “No, but it does mean that we need to go somewhere bigger than Anchorhead. The facilities we need will be in Mos Eisley or Mos Espa.”

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” Ben declared.


	5. Repair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to Mos Eisley is on the cards, along with a spot of lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied personal experience with slavery, deprivation and violence in this one, taking place in the scenes at the arena, specifically in the paragraph starting with ‘Rey shivered…’. Nothing graphic, but might upset some, and you can skip the paragraph if it bothers you.

Rey had done a quick flight with BB8 after their discussion and realized that she’d need access to a programming board to confirm the new settings once the control matrix had been replaced. Since she was already aloft, which made radio reception better, she contacted the spaceport control centers in Mos Eisley and Mos Espa, but only Mos Eisley had a suitable maintenance bay available the next day.

All of them planned to go, on the grounds that Ben had experience repairing the Falcon and Finn would have a learning experience – he’d done minimal work on the ship during his travels with Poe, but he wanted to learn more and figured that working with two people who knew their way around the ship would be a good start.

Word of their agreement with Kheddla the Hutt had reached the bored customs agent who answered Rey’s radio call when they were on approach. “Millennium Falcon, you’re cleared for docking bay 245. I’ll meet you there personally, by request of Her Bountifulness Kheddla the Hutt.”

The trio shared a confused look in the Falcon’s cockpit. Rey shrugged. “No need; we’ve got no cargo.”

“Her Bountifulness insists.”

“Oh. Well in that case, we’ll see you at docking bay 245. Please send through the nav coordinates so I can cross-check. I’m not sure that our database is up to date.”

“Sending now.” The transmission ended.

The coordinates came up on the nav screen. Ben relayed them to BB8, who confirmed that the location was correct according to his records, and Rey descended smoothly into the open-roofed bay once the overhead shield had been deactivated. Finn watched the interaction and marveled again at the smooth blending of his friends’ skill.

Ben again handled the shutdown sequence, having decided that it would be better the fewer people who saw him, and Rey and Finn exited the craft to meet the customs agent at the bay end of the entry corridor. Rey was unsurprised to see that the agent wore a sand-toned uniform and a turban but was a bit more surprised to see that he was a Pantoran. Finn appeared to be, too, as he greeted the agent with, “You’re kinda far from home, aren’t you?”

The agent responded with a shrug. “It’s a bit hot for me here, but at least I don’t have my family’s expectations to live up to. You know how it is – born into a family with a name and they just expect you to go along with their legacy.”

Finn and Rey both shook their heads. “We’re both orphans,” Rey responded to the loquacious agent. She still considered herself one, despite her recent experience with family expectations.

He looked embarrassed. “Oh, sorry. No offense.”

“None taken.” She didn’t mention that her other half had a similar complaint about family history. She changed the subject. “You mentioned that Kheddla had asked you to meet us here?”

“Yeah.” The agent seemed pleased at the change of topic. “She says to give you a message that she enjoyed your performance and that you are welcome to the free use of this bay for the day. She would appreciate it if you would do her the honor of joining her for mid-day meal at her townhouse. It’s near Spacer’s Row on Paradise Road.” He paused, looking meaningfully at both of them. “Please don’t say no. She doesn’t believe in the adage of ‘don’t shoot the messenger.’” He looked desperate, then something else occurred to him and he reached into a pocket, producing a piece of fabric. “In case you have any doubts, she sends this as a token of her respect.” He shook out the fabric and Rey was pleased to see that it was Leia’s scarf.

Rey extended her hand, gently taking the cloth from him and sending a thought to Ben. _We’ve been invited to lunch by Kheddla. She’s sent back your mother’s scarf as a gesture of goodwill._

Rey felt the mixture of excitement and trepidation through the bond and Ben, who had been watching the proceedings from the cockpit, appeared at the top of the ramp, descending quickly to join them. As he approached, Rey mentally filled him in on the conversation so far. He reached them in a few strides, by which time the agent’s jaw had dropped. “Y-you’re…,” he began.

Ben brought all the bearing he had carried as Supreme Leader to focus on the agent but spoke deliberately quietly. “What’s your name?”

“Ar-Arend Papanoida.”

Ben thought for a moment. “Someone in your family used to be head of government on Pantora?”

Arend drew himself up a bit taller and tugged his uniform tunic down to straighten it. Ben suppressed a smile. “Yes, that’s right.” Arend’s expression fell and he waved a hand around, indicating the docking bay. “It’s one of the reasons I’m here. Avoiding family pressure to go into politics. I hate politics.”

Ben smirked. “I understand that thought. I hated politics when I was growing up, too. Wanted to be a pilot, like my dad.”

Arend looked shocked. “Really? But you’re – or you were – head of the First Order.”

Ben decided that Arend would make a good advisor. Accustomed to dealing with challenging beings – Hutts were not known for being especially patient – but not afraid to speak up when needed, once he worked out a way to avoid being killed for delivering his message. He was also aware and alert enough to recognize Ben’s face out of context, but not so cowed by his presence that he couldn’t function and seemed able to detect shifts in conversational mood quickly. Ben responded, “That was not my original aim. Why Tatooine?”

“My family has history here with the previous local Hutt, Jabba. After Jabba’s death, Her Bountifulness eventually won the right from the Hutt Council to take over Jabba’s business dealings and properties here; joining her already knowing some of the history made it easier to work within the restrictions imposed by the Hutt’s _interesting_ behavioral code.” He shook his head as if realizing he’d said more than he should. “But that’s more about me than you all really need to know, and I must return to the Spaceport Prefect’s office. Shall I pass on your acceptance to Her Bountifulness?”

Rey stepped forward. “Will you be joining us for lunch?”

Arend’s skin tone deepened at Rey’s attention. “I’ll be glad to accompany you to the townhouse. Beyond that, it will be up to Her Bountifulness.”

Rey smiled. “In that case, yes. We’ll see you soon.”

Arend gave a quick nod, spun on his heel and left the docking bay.

=====

Ben and Rey spent the remainder of the morning replacing the life support control matrix, with Finn watching intently and assisting when he could. “I feel like I’ve learned a lot,” he declared to Ben when Rey had taken BB8 to run the function tests.

They had found that being in a serviced docking bay made the installation straightforward and the post-maintenance testing go quickly. Rey and BB8 pronounced the life support system fit for use after only two rounds of testing. Rey unhooked the remote programming board from the Falcon’s external computer access port and began stowing the cable back in the bay’s programming station.

BB8 chirped an interrogative. “What? Who’s what?” Rey asked, confused. BB8 chirped again. “No idea. Maybe Ben knows.”

Ben and Finn were replacing tools in the toolbox Rey had built into the workbench in the number three hold. Carting all the equipment they needed from the back to the front of the Falcon and back again had been annoying, but it was satisfying when the final piece had been replaced in the toolbox. “What is all this stuff?” Finn asked, indicating the built-in shelves.

Ben explained the tools in groups, as Rey had sectioned the storage into different tool functions. It was impressively organized, and he commented on that, too, when he realized that that was what she’d done. “Rey set this up to be useful to someone who did a lot of maintenance. Chewie must have loved it when she installed this. It’s one of his pet peeves about Dad.” His mood darkened. “It was.”

Finn knew instantly what had happened and found a distraction. He pointed at the outer wall of the hold. “What’s that?”

Ben had just opened his mouth to answer when Rey and BB8 returned. He brightened. “All good?”

Rey nodded, smiling. “BB8 has a question, though. I don’t know the answer.”

Ben looked at the droid, listening to the series of chirps and beeps and breaking into a grin. “Funny enough, I was just about to tell Finn.” Ben pointed at the device on the outer wall. “That’s a charging station. L3-37 was the nav droid that Lando brought with him when he took on the Falcon and she used to recharge there. Lando boasted that she had the best nav database in the universe, and when she got blasted on Kessel, they saved her database – and maybe her personality, Dad was never clear on that – into the Falcon’s nav computer. She’s the reason the Kessel Run was done in twelve parsecs – the standard charts showed the shortest route was more than 20, but L3-37 worked out a temporary shortcut that let Dad and Lando – and Chewie and an old friend of Dad’s – escape an Imperial Blockade after they, uh, left Kessel in a big hurry.”

“So the Falcon’s computer is a she?” Finn sounded surprised.

“Yeah. Sometimes Dad used to talk to her – I mean, like, _talk_ to her. Mom used to catch him at it from time to time. I think she thought he’d hit his head too many times.”

“I wonder how long it’s been since anyone’s had a chat with her,” Rey mused aloud. Finn and Ben stared blankly at her. “No, seriously, I wonder if she’s lonely.”

“You could try talking to her. Dad always said she was less grumpy after a chat.”

“Maybe after lunch. Arend is here.”

“I- he- what? How’d she know…oh,” Finn stuttered as he watched Rey walk away, realizing as he asked the question that she’d felt Arend’s arrival in the Force.

Rey left the hold and made her way down the ramp to the main floor of the docking bay. “Hello, Arend, good timing. We’ve just finished clearing up.”

“Thank you. You know, I don’t know your name, though your face is very familiar. Should it be?”

Rey blinked at him. “I hadn’t really thought about it. I’m Rey. My friends are Finn…and Ben you already know from his past political ties.” As she spoke, Finn and Ben descended the gangplank and approached them. Ben flicked his hand and the gangplank rose, sealing the ship.

“Where’s BB8?”

Finn jerked a thumb at the ship. “Staying aboard to ‘have a chat’ as you suggested.” He glanced at Arend. “Where’re we headed?”

“The Desilijic Complex. When Her Bountifulness won the right to Jabba’s dealings on Tatooine, she obtained his former properties as well. This townhouse was a family home. It isn’t far – I brought a speeder.” Arend extended his arm toward the door of the docking bay and they left as a group, Finn continuing his discussion with Arend as they exited.

Rey came to a dead stop as they left the docking bay, struck by the sight of the landspeeder before them. “It’s a SoroSuub RGC-50.” She gazed at Arend, wonder in her eyes. “Is it yours?”

Arend shook his head. “I can’t afford one of these. It belongs to the boss.”

Finn and Ben exchanged glances and Ben shrugged before Finn said, “What’s so great about this? It’s just a landspeeder.” Ben covered his face with his hand, waiting for Rey to melt down.

Rey was indignant. “What? Just a landspeeder? This is one of the ultra-high spec four seat SoroSuub RGC speeders. Besides the plush interior, the cabin dome retracts so you can run it open- or closed-top. The maximum acceleration is in excess of 350kph and the cargo capacity is more than two tons. The engines were uprated to allow for high speed, rough terrain or extra cargo capacity. It’s not as fast as the sport model, but for a four-seat speeder, it’s top of the line.” She ran her hand lovingly over the sleek, light blue fairing. “Good color for Tatooine – saves it getting too hot.”

Finn looked at Ben. “Did you know she was gonna react like this?” Ben just nodded.

They took their places in the speeder, Rey trying to absorb as much of the interior as she could during their brief journey to Kheddla’s townhouse. Ben could sense the joy radiating from her. _Enjoying yourself?_ Rey smiled broadly at him in reply.

Arend came to a stop in front of a dark, bulbous building with a sandblasted metal door only a few minutes later. “This is it. I’ll talk to the guards first.” He hopped out of the speeder and strode to the guard stationed to the right of the door. They exchanged words and Arend waved for the group to approach. “I’ve been granted permission to accompany you to the great hall. I’ll ask Her Bountifulness about staying once we’re there.”

The guards opened the door and the four entered a dimly lit hallway, the darkness punctuated at intervals by wall panels emitting yellow light. Arend led the way to the great hall, which was deep inside the complex behind another forbidding metal door. The pair of guards scanned them for blast weapons, missing the lightsabers which Ben and Rey wore concealed beneath their loose desert clothing. Finn and Rey yielded their blasters to the sentries before the door was opened.

The corridor filled with sound as a cacophony of voices tumbled from the room. Scents of food and the closeness of too many beings mingled and drifted into the hallway. “Smells and sounds like Niima Outpost on a busy day,” Rey suggested to Finn as she followed Arend and Ben into the room.

Kheddla’s Rodian assistant, Iini Iabe, maneuvered herself through the throng to greet the group at the door. “Chowbasa.” (Welcome.) She waved a hand in the direction of Kheddla’s throne and indicated space at the long table perpendicular to it. “Jee-jee panwa stuka uba. Doo tusawa.” (We are glad to see you. Have a seat.)

Ben nodded and led Rey and Finn to the table. Arend stayed behind, briefly conversing with Iini and securing permission to stay for the meal so he could return the guests to the docking bay once proceedings were finished. He joined them momentarily, sitting on the far side of Finn.

Kheddla regarded the group cautiously, her gaze lingering on Ben. _I’ve got a bad feeling about this._ He thought to Rey.

_Agreed. I wonder if someone’s connected some dots for Kheddla and she’s aware now who some of her lunch guests are. I think staying alert is a good idea._ Rey kept a vapid smile plastered on her face, looking around the room as if enchanted by the variety of species there and trying to appear as if she weren’t studying the composition of the guest list. She glossed over someone, then refocused on him. _Someone here knows you._

Ben picked up Rey’s thoughts, seeing in her mind a man in clothing that wouldn’t have looked out of place in a Coruscant nightclub, apart from the cloth mask that covered his face from the eyebrows down, leaving only narrow slits for him to look through. The man was fiddling nervously with a small object, turning it over and over in his hands as if worried he’d break down if he set it aside.

Ben focused his mind on the object while scanning the crowd with his eyes for anyone else who might be behaving suspiciously. _Have you found anyone else who’s reacting as if they know me?_

_No. Worked out who he is yet?_

_No. Trying to see the item he’s fiddling with._

Rey focused on the metal cylinder in the man’s hands. _It looks like a switch like you might find on a console. I’ll go find out._

Ben had no time to react before Rey rose and casually sauntered around to the other side of the table. The man in the mask froze at her approach, dropping the cylinder. As he leaned over to pick it up from under the table, Rey used the Force to roll it nearer so she could collect it. She glanced at it briefly, handing it back to the man, who had developed a nervous tremor in the preceding thirty seconds. She smiled broadly at him and made it look as if she was examining a decoration on the wall behind him before making her way back to her seat.

_The cylinder is a console switch, or something made to look like one. He definitely knows you and was surprised to find that you’re here with me and Finn. He focused hard on me while I was there and the memory that flashed to the front of his mind when he thought of you was of a lightsaber destroying a console in front of him, then choking him by hand. Did you really do that?_

_Sadly, yes. And I’m embarrassed to say that I did it to enough people that it doesn’t narrow things down much,_ Ben responded. Their discussion was stopped by the arrival of lunch.

Plates of food were set in the center of the table and once Kheddla had begun eating, everyone else did. Rey leaned toward Finn between bites and whispered, “Someone on the other side of the table knows who we are. We’re waiting for things to go wrong.” Finn nodded and continued eating.

The banquet was shorter than Ben expected, though he attributed that to the combination of his nerves at being spotted and the entertainment – the band was actually quite good. Outwardly, it seemed to be nothing more than a crime boss showing her associates a good time.

As the band finished its set, Kheddla’s voice filled the room. “Soong tee-tock boll bu arenah ateema.” (It’s time to go to the arena now.) As she finished speaking, her throne retreated from the room and began its procession down a corridor which sealed itself behind her, leaving the occupants of the room to be herded through a set of winding passageways to an open roofed structure with a large, flat, roughly round surface in the center. A door at one end was open, showing a passage extending into the darkness beyond. A black and red flag bearing a curved knife motif fluttered beside the passage.

Rey stared at the flag, horrified. “It’s a Cimeter Combat Ring.”

“A what?” Finn asked.

“Cimeter Combat Ring,” Ben answered, spotting the flag – the universal symbol for the ‘sport.’ “Most places have outlawed them, but it doesn’t surprise me that a planet governed by Hutts uses them as entertainment.” He shifted his scrutiny to Rey. “Do you want to go?”

Rey nodded, her expression showing that she was beginning to feel ill at the thought of witnessing a battle to the death between two creatures that were barely alive to begin with.

Finn looked from one to the other of his friends. “I don’t get it. What’s so bad about this?”

Rey shivered, unable to move her eyes from the ring, and looking more ill with each passing second. “There was a Cimeter Combat Ring in Cratertown on Jakku. There were pretty much only two forms of entertainment on Jakku – Wheel Races and Death Match, which was the local name for Cimeter Combat. Before I struck out on my own, when I was still small, Unkar Plutt took me with him on a trading trip to Cratertown and made me watch the Death Match. I threw up after the first one and refused to watch the others. He called me a baby and told me that if I didn’t work hard and find lots of scrap, he’d sell me to the ring boss. Because I refused to watch, he withheld my portions for a week.” She dragged her gaze to Finn. “It’s a battle between two slaves who are threatened with death if they don’t compete. And they go in knowing that one of them won’t come out. It’s not entertainment, it’s barbaric.”

Ben stood behind Rey, rubbing her upper arms soothingly. “Come on, we’ll go.” He began directing Rey toward the passage they’d come from.

Arend stepped forward and leaned close to the couple, Finn craning his neck to hear his words. “I think you’ll find that Her Bountifulness expects everyone to stay for the duration. Leaving now would be a tremendous insult.”

Ben’s temper was beginning to rise. “That’s a chance I’m willing to take.”

In a shaky voice, Rey asked, “What about the slaves? They’ll die.”

Almost simultaneously, Ben and Finn answered, “You can’t save everyone.”

Ben steered Rey toward the passageway, only to find their exit blocked by two guards who each appeared to be larger than Ben and Finn combined. Ben indicated Rey. “Uba seel stuka cheekta chuba wedd. Jee-jee mo gootu yatuka cheekta poodoo.” (You can see she’s not well. We need to move before she throws up.) The guards stayed put. Ben turned away, looking as if he was taking Rey back to the stands, then suddenly spun back, hand extended. The two guards rose into the air and were thrown opposite directions. He grabbed Rey’s hand, hoping that Finn would follow, and ducked into the tunnel, racing back the way they had come.

Rey was initially startled but recovered quickly and sent the next guard who came at them sailing backward to impact with one of the light panels that dotted the passage. A section of the corridor was plunged into darkness and they ran on, emerging into the great hall. The living servants in the room scattered at their appearance, the droids continuing their work placidly.

“The door’s still closed,” Finn observed, casting a look over his shoulder at the echoing sound of several footsteps following them from the arena.

“Not for long.” Rey was already working with the Force to release the lock on the huge door. Within seconds, a loud clunk sounded and the door slid away into a hidden recess, enabling them to leave the room.

New sentries had taken up position outside the great hall during the meal, and it seemed that word of the trio’s unexpected departure from the arena hadn’t reached them yet. They both began bringing their weapons to bear, only to be flung into opposite walls by Ben. Finn grabbed a rifle as they ran past the unconscious guards. “Just in case,” he answered to Rey’s unasked question.

‘In case’ came sooner than they expected when five forms emerged into the great hall from the tunnel leading to the arena. One came to a dead stop. “FN-2187?”

“RL-3365? Oh, kriff.” Finn realized that this was a guard unit of troopers, flicked the setting on the rifle to stun and shot two of the approaching group. They dropped in place.

The remaining three dove for cover. The smallest, the man in the cloth mask, peered cautiously over the table he’d ducked behind, mouthing “Kylo Ren,” when he spotted Ben. The masked man ducked back into the tunnel as the troopers who accompanied him drew attention away from his flight.

Realizing himself that the group giving chase were First Order soldiers, Ben was torn between taking them and letting them go. He made a quick decision that it would be better – and he’d likely live longer – if he escaped with Rey and Finn. He deflected the troopers’ blaster bolts with the Force and Finn stunned one while Rey put the other into Force sleep.

The trio raced from the great hall, each hoping that they were remembering the right way to the building’s exit. A figure in a sand-colored uniform stepped from a side tunnel with its hands up, impeding their retreat. Finn raised his rifle just as Rey and Ben raised their hands to Force push the man out of the way and the man shouted, “Don’t shoot!”

Rey came to an abrupt halt, almost skidding in her haste to stop. “Arend? How did you get here so fast?”

“Servants’ access. Come with me and I’ll get you back to the speeder.” The trio shared a look, then wordlessly followed Arend into a dark, narrow tunnel – just wide enough for the bipedal beings that Hutts preferred as their slaves. Arend closed the wall panel behind Ben, reclaiming his place at the front of the group. “It’s only about a minute’s run to the side exit. I just hope that no one believes you’ll get there that quickly.”

True to Arend’s expectations, it took them just over a minute to reach the servants’ entrance to the townhouse. They emerged into the bright sunlight, squinting at the change in light level between the hallway and the alley. Arend waved them to stay put, and strode calmly to the corner and peered around it, calling to the guards in Huttese, “Hotsa, besh lo?” (Hot, isn’t it?). The guards responded affirmatively and Arend – who was apparently a rather familiar face at the townhouse – made small talk with them for a minute while leaning casually on the speeder, before sliding the canopy back and climbing in. He waved as he turned the speeder around in Paradise Road, heading toward the corner where he’d left the group.

Just as Arend reached the corner, he heard the main door open and someone shout “Da wanga hopa hoohah pushee!” (That one helped them escape!).

“Kriff. Get in!” He waved them all into the speeder. Ben closed the canopy and sat down after the speeder had already begun moving again. Arend glanced at Rey over his shoulder. “You know how you were so pleased at this thing’s acceleration? You’re about to feel it!”

Finn gripped the back seat hard and Rey leaned forward for a better view out the canopy as Arend floored it. They tore down the alley perpendicular to Paradise Road, scattering pedestrians and pack beasts as they went. “I hope the chaos we leave in our wake slows them down a bit,” Arend remarked.

“We can help with that, can’t we, Ben?” Rey closed her eyes, seeing their surroundings in the Force and creating obstacles by toppling objects behind them as Ben caused the nearest pursuers to lose control of their vehicles, crashing into each other and the new obstacles.

Arend wove his way through several more alleys before pulling onto Dune Street, taking the second turn and halting in front of docking bay 245. They were surprised that no heavies awaited them but accepted the idea that Arend’s familiarity with Mos Eisley may have come in useful. They all exited the speeder quickly and entered the docking bay, locking the door behind them.

“I don’t suppose you’re looking for an out of work customs officer, are you?” Arend enquired.

“I’ll give you a job. We could use someone who can drive like you,” Finn responded, Resistance general hat firmly in place.

Arend blinked at him, then looked at Ben in confusion. Ben shrugged. “I’d listen to him. He’s the big deal where we’re from.” As he spoke, he flicked his wrist and the gangplank began to descend.

Rey was halfway up it before it touched the ground, shouting over her shoulder. “Finn, get on the guns. I don’t think they’re just going to let us leave. Ben, I’ve done this alone before but it’s much easier with help. Arend, have a seat!”

Ben joined her in the cockpit once he’d begun retracting the gangplank. He settled in the co-pilot seat and ran through the remainder of the pre-start checklist without saying a word. He threw the final switch. “Okay, all set. Go!”

Rey set the departure angle and threw the throttles forward just as a pulse gun appeared with four troopers in the entry into the docking bay. “Kriff! Finn, company!”

“I’m on it!” Finn shouted from his place in the belly turret. Within two shots, the pulse gun was gone. They blasted out of the docking bay enclosure, shorting out the roof shield controls as they ascended faster than the shield could retract.

“I don’t think the lien against the Falcon here will be withdrawn anytime soon,” Ben mused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter (and the next, as far as I’ve written) rely a lot on Force abilities to solve problems. Not doing this often enough is one of the gripes that my teen & I have about situations in the Star Wars universe. But there’s also reliance on good old skill, knowledge and cleverness, thus proving that you don’t need the Force to get by.


	6. Reprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group leaves Tatooine - but where will they end up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longer than usual gap in updates. The last couple weeks at work have been hectic and I had a minor case of writer's block as I really wasn't sure how to achieve what I wanted to in this chapter. I hope I've been successful.

The flight back to Ben Kenobi’s house was short and they ran from the Falcon to the hut, spending less than ten minutes gathering all their equipment and food, and closing the house back up for their – or someone else’s – next visit. There were times that Rey was glad she traveled light.

Arend stayed outside, watching for approaching ships and wondering what he’d do if any appeared. He paced nervously, scanning the sky for incoming craft. He spotted two just as Finn, Rey and Ben came out the front door of the hut. “We’ve got company.” He pointed toward the two rapidly growing dots just above the horizon.

“Troop transports? Where’d those come from?” Finn wondered aloud as the two boxy ships became large enough to identify.

“I think that might be my fault,” Ben replied. “But we’ll discuss it later; right now we have some flying – and fighting – to do.”

BB8 had gone from the Falcon to Finn’s two-seat starfighter – a modified A-Wing – so Finn’s ship was ready to go. Rey urged him to leave and take Arend with him. “We’ll be fine. Wait for us at Ghomrassen and try to get a message to Poe. We won’t be long.” She patted Finn’s shoulder as he followed Arend up the ladder.

“Don’t be late, Peanut.” He squeezed her hand and continued into the cockpit, sealing the canopy and launching into the late afternoon sun.

Rey watched as BB8 – she was sure it wasn’t Finn flying, he just wasn’t that confident yet – kept the fighter low to the terrain, pulling up sharply when he’d decided the troop carriers weren’t giving chase.

The troop ships drew nearer. Ben and Rey positioned themselves so the house was between them and the transports, hoping that the building would obscure them from direct sight of the crew aboard. If they were to return Ben to the remnants of the First Order, the Resistance needed the First Order to believe that Kylo Ren was still on their side. Rey knew that it would prove difficult at any rate, as Ben had been seen escaping with her and Finn in Mos Eisley, but she hoped that they would come up with a convincing story about that.

Once they were behind the house, each extended a hand toward the ships. They linked their other hands, hoping to pool their abilities, and watched as the carriers slowly descended toward the sand, impacting at a low enough speed that the ships would have suffered some damage but there should have been minimal injuries to the troops inside.

With the troop ships grounded, they felt more confident being together in the open, and they fled their position behind the house, making their way to the Falcon. The couple’s hands stayed linked as they raced to the ship, Ben again raising the ramp with a wrist flick as they reached the main corridor. “Handy, that move. I really must learn it,” Rey commented as they cut into the branch that led from the main corridor to the cockpit.

Ben shrugged one shoulder. “It’s a time-saver. When I was younger, it kept me from getting caught by my mom when I was aboard the Falcon and not supposed to be.”

“You mean she couldn’t sense your Force signature?”

Ben’s thoughts paused for a second, as he analyzed Rey’s statement. “Remember what I said about Mom being a politician all the time – never letting on that she knew some things…?”

Rey laughed and flung herself into the pilot’s seat, starting the pre-flight checklist and mentally tossing tasks to Ben to complete on the co-pilot’s side of the cockpit. Within seconds, they were ready to launch. Rey fired up the sublight engines and lifted from the ground.

Suddenly the ship shuddered as a blast from the F-Z0 anti-personnel blaster cannon mounted atop one of the troop transports impacted one of the Falcon’s landing struts. “I’ll have to look at that later, but I’m glad we were flying already. Angle the forward deflectors,” Rey ordered Ben.

“Already done. Want me in the turret or up here?”

Rey considered for a second before replying. “Turret. I hope nothing will come after us, but I’d rather have some defense ready if something does.” Rey threw the switch to retract the landing gear, listening to the grinding noise that accompanied the retraction. “Don’t like the sound of that.”

Ben nodded and launched himself from the seat, retreating to the center of the ship and descending the ladder to the belly turret. As he settled in, he thought, _We’ll check on it later. For now, time to keep our eyes outside._

The cannon continued to fire from one downed transport and was joined by the cannon atop the other a few seconds later. Ben took careful aim at the first one as Rey held the ship steady despite the continuing fire from the cannons. He tracked the shot long enough to be sure he could achieve what he wanted to and pulled the trigger. The barrels and gun mount exploded off the top of the transport, sending the entire apparatus flying more than 20 meters. It landed in a heap, partially burying itself in the sand and scattering debris in a blast zone around itself. The top of the troop transport was aflame and several troopers fled the burning vehicle. _One down,_ he thought at Rey.

“Great,” she called back to him, “can you get rid of the other? The port shields are at 20% and I don’t really want to take another hit. I’m not crazy enough to go to hyperspace from atmo and those cannons will hit us again before we’re out of range.”

Ben swiveled the turret to port and saw that this transport appeared to be empty of crew, with its cannon set to track and fire automatically. A squad of troopers were running for cover already, so Ben aimed a bit less carefully and the transport shattered into thousands of pieces. Duralloy and plasteel rained down on the retreating troopers, who ducked in response, some diving behind rocks and scrubby plants for the meager cover they offered. Ben unbuckled himself from the chair and leapt up the ladder two rungs at a time, reaching the cockpit just as Rey sent the Falcon hurtling toward space.

“Nice work,” she stated affirmatively as he entered the cockpit. She graced him with a smile as he sank into the co-pilot’s seat.

He smiled back. “Easy to hit targets that aren’t moving.” He relaxed just a little. “Where to?”

“I asked Finn to wait at Ghomrassen and try to contact Poe. We’ll decide where to go once we know how that went.”

They didn’t have to wait long to find out. Finn hailed them when they became visible on his ship’s scanners. “Hey Peanut, how’d it go?”

Ben answered, “Two squads waiting around with no ships to fly in. They’ll be calling a lift by now.”

“You left them alive? Thanks,” Finn replied quietly. He knew where he’d come from and was grateful that Ben valued the lives of the troopers enough to avoid needless killing.

“Did you manage to contact anyone?” Rey asked.

“No. Gonna try again in twelve hours if we haven’t heard.”

“OK. Any suggestions?”

“Leave Tatooine?” This sentiment earned a laugh from Arend in the background on Finn’s end of the transmission.

“We’ll get back to you in a few minutes, then.” Rey ended the transmission and turned to Ben. “I’ve only been to a few systems, and this ship is likely to get us noticed most places. Any ideas?”

Ben had been searching the Falcon’s planetary database for ideas. He looked up. “One or two. I think our best bet is Daluuj.”

“What’s there?” Rey leaned over to get a better look at what Ben was reading. “Rain and fog? All the time? And barren canyons with muddy slopes. Sounds like sheer luxury.”

Ben shrugged. “At least it’s sparsely populated. Mostly human population. Arend might stand out if we leave the ships, but I wouldn’t worry.”

“Did the First Order ever have anything to do with the place?”

Ben shook his head. “No.” He peered at the screen again. “No resources of note, and it’s in the Outer Rim beyond Hutt Space, so the First Order wouldn’t have been interested.” He looked up, meeting Rey’s eyes. “It would need too much effort to reach a planet with nothing to exploit.”

Rey flicked the comm switch. “Finn, we’ve found our next stop. We’ll send it straight to BB8 and see you there soon.”

“Okay, Peanut. See you shortly.”

Ben set the navicomputer up to transmit the coordinates of Daluuj to BB8 and settled back in his seat, giving Rey a bewildered look. “Peanut?”

Rey’s cheeks pinked. “I fell asleep in a hard-shelled curved chair once. Finn found me and said I looked like a peanut – all contained within the shell – when I was asleep. The name stuck.”

Ben smiled. “I prefer calling you Sweetheart. Ready?” At her nod, he slid the hyperdrive controls into position, watching as the stars blurred to white lines.

=====  
  


They arrived at the space near Daluuj in good time, seeing nothing on the planet through the continuous cloud cover that blanketed the surface. Without warning, the comm unit came to life. “Unidentified vessel, this is Daluuj control. State your business.”

Rey cleared her throat before answering. “This is the Jakku Trader.” Rey had long ago modified the ID signature the ship broadcast; there were times that flying the Millennium Falcon made them just a bit too visible. “We’re part of a two-ship convoy. Passengers only, no cargo. We’re in need of a place to wait for a day or two.”

The voice was skeptical. “Scanners show that you’re a cargo vessel. And alone.”

Rey raised an eyebrow at Ben, who was biting back a smile at the ship name. “Control is on the ball, if a bit officious. Two can play that game.” She keyed the mic and sighed wearily before responding. “Other ship’s not here yet. We’re headed to pick up cargo in the Tion Cluster and it’s not ready.” As she concluded her statement, Finn’s A-wing appeared in space nearby. “And this is my escort.”

The voice on the other end sounded resigned when it resumed. “Fine. Land at these coordinates. Somebody’ll be there to meet you.” The navicomputer beeped as it received the landing coordinates, which had them setting down near what appeared to be the only sizable settlement on the planet.

They descended smoothly through the clouds, breaking out into the gloom below after only a few minutes. As the terrain whizzed by in a blur of muddy brown, green and grey and rain streaked the widnscreen, Rey turned to Ben. “I know I’ve said it before, but you and I go the best places together.”

Ben smirked. “Stick with me, Sweetheart. Things can only go uphill from here.”

Rey coughed a laugh, obscuring Finn’s words as the comm system came alive again. “Sorry, what, Finn? I didn’t hear,” she replied.

“I said that this place is charming.”

“But at least it isn’t a desert.”

A chuckle sounded on the other end of the communication. Rey wasn’t sure if it came from Finn or Arend. “Yeah, true.” Finn paused, then, “Do we know where we’re going?”

“Navicomputer says to the outskirts of the town ahead. About another 10 kilometers.” Rey ran through the pre-landing checklist, hoping that the damaged landing strut assembly would work. She planned to repair it as soon as they’d landed. There was a screech as the skid descended, and the gear indicator on that leg went yellow, indicating a potential problem. She glanced at Ben, who had raised an eyebrow at the indication. “This might be fun. I’ll bring us in heavier on the starboard skids and hope that it’s only damaged and not destroyed.” She keyed the mic. “Daluuj control, Jakku Trader. We’ve got a damaged landing gear strut. Want us to land away from the rest of your visiting ships in case things go wrong?”

The response she received was wry laughter followed by, “For today, you’re it. Land anywhere on the platform. Take as much room as you need.”

“Thanks.” She deftly manipulated the controls, touching down on the starboard skids first and easing the ship’s weight onto the damaged strut last of all.

Ben whistled at her skill. “We really need to go flying in separate ships. I want to see what you can do.”

Rey raised an eyebrow at him. “Maybe I want to keep you in suspense. I don’t need to get involved in the ‘who’s a better pilot’ contest you’re having with Poe. I firmly believe it’s Chewie.” She grinned as she said this, all the while running through the shutdown sequence on the Falcon.

Ben rolled his eyes and stood up, extending a hand to her as she threw the final switch. “Shall we go have a look at the gear?”

Rey took his hand and followed him off the ship, circling behind the ramp to the damaged strut. They had just crouched down to look at the damage when someone turned up to check them in. “Jakku Trader,” a hoarse voice stated, its owner not looking up from the datapad it held at chest level.

Rey rose fluidly to her feet, answering sweetly, “Yes?”

At the sound of her voice, the creature – who turned out to be a male human wearing a vocoder to allow him to speak – looked up, appraising her silently before speaking again. “Pad says you’re a convoy of two.” He jerked a thumb over his shoulder. “They your escort?”

“Yes,” Rey responded.

“No cargo, all pax?”

“Yes.” Again.

“How long you here?”

“Depends when my cargo’s ready to collect. Could be one day, could be more.” Rey shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly. “You know how it is. They call, I go.”

The man’s vocoder emitted a mechanical chuckle followed by, “Yeah, been there, done that. I need a credit chit.” Rey passed one over that identified her as the owner of the Jakku Trader, hailing from Niima Outpost. He made a note on the pad, then looked up at Rey again, handing the chit back. “Best food in town is at Binit’s. Just follow the music. You looking for a place to stay?”

Rey shifted her eyes to Ben, who nodded slowly without looking up from the damaged strut. “He says yes, just in case we’re here long enough for the bunks aboard to be uncomfortable.”

The man looked from Rey to Ben and back, then shook his head. “If you’re not on too much of a budget, stay at the Starlight. If money’s tight, you won’t die at the Pentan.” He nodded once at the damaged undercarriage. “And if you need parts or a mechanic, Hase can help out.”

“Hase?” Rey asked. “Is that a person or a place?”

“Both,” the man called over his shoulder as he turned away, waving the datapad in a loose-limbed goodbye at them.

Finn and Arend arrived at the Falcon less than a minute after the port agent had left. Ben and Rey were quietly discussing the logistics and necessities of replacing the damaged gear leg, and so involved in their conversation that they didn’t notice their friends’ arrival until Arend pointedly cleared his throat. Ben and Rey immediately faced the other pair, Rey looking a bit sheepish and Ben running his hand through his hair nervously. “Sorry,” Rey began, waving a hand at the gear, “we’re just trying to work out whether or not to do all the work on this while we’re here.”

“Well, we don’t know how long we’ll be here, so why don’t we get it fixed?” Arend suggested.

“I haven’t heard from anyone,” Finn stated, “so now might be as good a time as any.”

Rey elbowed Ben. “See, I told you it’d be a good time to do it.” Ben tilted his head and spread his hands in defeat, folding his long fingers around Rey’s when she reached for his hand. “So I guess Ben and I should go find the repair shop and you two should go find food. The port agent said to eat at Binit’s.”

“How do we find it?” Finn asked.

“Just follow the music.”

=====

After raiding the Falcon’s store cupboard for appropriate raingear for them all, the group separated. They agreed to meet at Binit’s as soon as Rey and Ben had finished at the repair shop.

Rey led Ben through the winding, dank streets nearest the Oldranai landing platform. BB8 had downloaded a rudimentary map of the town from the municipality’s central computer and had been able to locate Hase’s shop fairly quickly. It wasn’t far from the platform, as Rey expected.

She could feel Ben working not to be uneasy. _Relax, this is just like Niima, only bigger and with rain. Look like you know where you’re going and don’t want to be messed with, and you’ll be fine._ She glanced up at him. _Though with what you’re wearing, you look pretty imposing, so I doubt we’ll be bothered._ Rey cracked a smile at the change in his mood caused by her lighthearted prodding.

Ben hadn’t been able to find the right size of waterproof jacket, so he’d opted to wear a hooded poncho that looked big enough for Chewbacca. The hood had an angled brim to keep rain out of his face, so his features were obscured. Given his size, it made him look like a small, black mountain. _I guess that this really isn’t too different to the way I used to dress – only the fabric isn’t as nice._

Rey chuckled at the sentiment. A few steps later, they rounded a corner and found a repair shop labeled simply ‘Hase’s’ in cracking paint on the front window. The door wasn’t automatic, so Rey pushed it open and Ben followed her inside.

The scent of fuel, rubber and ozone greeted them. Rey took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the familiar smells before pushing her hood back and stepping further into the shop. Ben hung back, staying near the edge of the shop and watching the front door as Rey approached a metal and glass counter with display shelves inside. She spotted a door which opened onto a repair bay and leaned through, calling, “Hello,” into the room.

“With ya in a minute,” a disembodied voice responded from behind the raised cowling on a flatbed industrial hauler. Rey watched as a hand appeared atop the cowling, slamming it shut with a thud. The owner of the hand was revealed to be a middle-aged human woman of slightly more height and bulk than Rey. On seeing Rey, she offered, “How can I help?”

“My ship has a damaged landing strut.”

The woman – Hase? Rey wondered – answered, “You’re with the Jakku Trader?”

Rey was a little surprised that the woman knew this – Oldranai had seemed to her to be large enough that news might not travel as fast as it did in Niima Outpost, but maybe there were more similarities between the towns than she thought. “Yes. The torque arm and outer cylinder casing picked up some damage on the last planet we were on and the strut won’t extend fully. I can fix it myself, but I need a hydraulic lift and the parts.”

The woman appraised Rey. “Roby from the port authority tells me that you’re a Corellian YT-1300F. That right?” Rey nodded. “And you’re confident making the repair on your own?” The woman raised a discerning eyebrow.

Rey shrugged, though the question annoyed her. People often underestimated her abilities. “Done it before, but you’re welcome to have a look at it, if you’d like.”

The woman turned to look at the chronometer on the wall behind and above her. “Not tonight. Meet you there at 0800 tomorrow?”

Rey nodded. “Fine.” She extended her hand toward the woman. “I’m Rey, by the way.”

The woman reached a grease-covered hand forward, thought better of it, wiped it on a rag and shook Rey’s extended hand with a grin. “Hase. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“Nice to meet you, Hase. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

=====

They could hear the music before they reached Binit’s. As they entered, Rey and Ben found their eyes drawn to the small band playing the jazz music that seemed ubiquitous throughout the galaxy. “At least the band is good,” Rey mused.

Ben looked away from the musicians, spotting Finn and Arend at a table on the far side of the darkened room, a dish with some sort of finger food between them. He nudged Rey with his elbow and nodded his head in the direction of their companions, following Rey as she began to cross the café.

As they crossed the room, Ben noticed that it seemed common to wear raingear indoors on this soggy planet, as more than half the patrons wore some form of waterproof covering. He was pleased to discover this, as it meant that it would be easier for them to blend in – or at least not be easily identified. The waitstaff stood out because they were the only occupants of the room reliably not in raingear.

Rey sat on the bench beside Finn and nodded at the pile of food on the dish. “What’re those?”

Arend answered. “A combination of fried foods – battered cheese, tuber sticks and a few different battered vegetables. There’s sauces, too,” Arend pointed at the small dishes filled with liquid beside the larger one.

Rey selected an item from the large dish and dipped it, pleased with the flavor and sensation combination that ensued. Pleasure radiated off her in waves and she turned to Ben, speaking while gesturing with the remains of the fried delicacy. “You’ve got try these! Maker, they’re good!”

Ben noted the combination she’d chosen and once he freed an arm from beneath the poncho, tried the same, taking a tentative nibble. “Oh, it’s some kind of squash in breadcrumbs. Not sure what the sauce is, though.”

Arend had just opened his mouth to answer when one of the waitstaff approached. “Evening, all. You ready to order?”

The group looked at each other for guidance. Arend spoke up. “If you’re happy, I’ll order. I’ve had a look at the menu while we were waiting.” His companions nodded. “Another of these,” he waved at the dish already on the table, “and four bowls of vegetable soup with bread. And water, as there seems to be plenty of that here.”

The waiter laughed. “Nice, easy order. I like that. I’ll bring your food in a few minutes.” He hadn’t written or submitted the order on anything, so either the menu was limited or he had a good memory. The group watched as he retreated into the kitchen.

As the kitchen door swung shut behind him, conversation resumed. “Did you find Hase?” Finn asked.

Rey nodded, answering between bites of the fried items she was rapidly filling up on. “Yes, she’ll be at the ship early tomorrow.”

“Good.” Finn nodded in response, busying himself with twirling a tuber stick in his fingers.

Ben diverted his attention from the conversation, silently observing the knots of patrons in the room. Most appeared to be human, as he expected, though he was fully aware that just as raingear was helping him to hide, it would also help others. His gaze had reached the main door when it swung open and an athletic-but-slimly-built female human entered. He watched as she crossed to the bar, noting that the form-fitting suit she wore appeared to be fully waterproof. Suddenly feeling uneasy, he slouched a bit further in his chair.

Rey noticed the change in his disposition instantly. _What is it?_

_Someone familiar has just come in._ He turned so he faced slightly further away from the bar, where the new patron had begun a conversation with the barkeep.

Rey eyed the woman. _No one I recognize. I’ll keep track of her._ Rey’s position allowed her to watch the bar without seeming to do so, and the woman’s heavily patterned costume made her easy to find among the crowd.

Finn’s eyes darted between Rey and Ben. “Something’s up,” he whispered. “What’s wrong?”

“Ben says that someone familiar has arrived.”

Arend lifted his gaze from the entertainment screen set into the table to glance at the bar patrons. “The woman in the catsuit?” At Rey’s nod, he rose and casually crossed to the bar, sidling into the narrow gap between the woman and the patron beside her.

“What’s he doin’?” Finn’s voice betrayed his worry.

Rey continued eating silently while dividing her attention between her remaining companions and watching Arend’s interactions with the barkeep and the woman. Finn finally ate the tuber stick he’d been playing with for several minutes, picking up another and playing with it, instead.

The waiter appeared with their food and Arend returned to the table, bearing four small glasses of amber liquid. He set them down and reseated himself, taking a spoonful of soup before speaking quietly. “She looked familiar to me, as well. I’ve seen her before at Kheddla’s townhouse with a red-haired guy who was trying to pretend he wasn’t a First Order officer. He seemed morally offended by having to be there.” Arend chuckled. “Funny enough, the guy stuck in my head better than she did, but I’m sure it’s the same woman. I’ll try to remember her name.”

The group settled into eating, though Rey noticed that Finn still seemed to be nervous.

_The redhead was likely Hux._ Ben thought. _The description fits. I’m sure I’ve seen her before, but I can’t recall her name._

_She doesn’t seem interested in us – or she’s hiding it well if she is,_ Rey replied.

The group finished their meal and paid without incident. As they rose from the table to leave, Ben deliberately slouched, causing his poncho to nearly touch the floor. The woman tracked the group with her eyes as they passed the bar. Ben kept his eyes down and walked between Arend and Rey as they left.

Once they exited the restaurant, Ben stood to his full height again. “She’s going to follow us. Wait here.” Ben ducked into a narrow alley which led to the side door to Binit’s, leaving Rey chatting idly with Arend and Finn outside a shop nearby.

A few seconds later, the woman emerged and turned in the direction of the landing platform, halting abruptly when she spotted the group – now a trio – ahead. Ben stepped out from his position in the alley and raised a hand. The woman toppled backwards into his waiting arms.

“This seems strangely familiar,” Rey observed. Ben’s cheeks flushed, but it was too dark and rainy for the others to see. Rey quirked one side of her mouth into a smile as she felt his response.

Arend stepped forward, looking into the sleeping woman’s face. “Oh, it’s right here!” He poked his forehead frustratedly. “I’m sure I know her name. She had a sleek black two-berth that got lots of attention when it turned up in Mos Eisley. The regular staff at the townhouse said that she visited from time to time picking up bounty jobs, but that she was also spying for the First Order – and reporting her findings for them to anyone who paid her enough.”

“Whoa, that’s fearless,” Finn remarked. “Not many people bold enough to do that.”

Ben looked into the woman’s face, trying to recall where he’d seen her before. Unexpectedly, the memory flooded back. They’d met once before, indeed, when she’d retrieved an item he’d sought for some time.

[He never thought he’d have possession of the object, but Kylo extended a hand, taking the parcel gently from the woman. He could feel the waves of dark Force energy emanating from the object in the wrappings. “Thank you,” he rumbled through his mask.

The woman smiled evilly, hissing, “Your payment will be thanks enough.”

He turned away, wishing to leave so he could view the contents of the package. “Your money has already been transferred.”]

He raised his eyes to the others. “Netal. Her name is Bazine Netal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a better idea how to proceed with chapter 7, so, work willing, I hope to post next week.


	7. Restrain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bazine takes a nap for a while and the Falcon - er, Jakku Trader - has a repair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for disappearing. So much for my about once a week update schedule. But I have three good reasons: I went on vacation for a week (yay!), when I came back I had a week's work to catch up on and my deadline hadn't moved, so I had four days to do it (not yay), and I read the most marvellous piece of fanfic.
> 
> I don't have enough superlatives for the story. I had put off reading it because it's long (700k + words), but once I started it, I couldn't read anything else until I finished. It's called Force Destiny, and it's by EdenWoodsParker. Read it.

“Into the alley, quickly,” Ben commanded quietly.

The group entered the alley, where Ben turned to Finn. “Hold her a minute.” He dropped Bazine into Finn’s somewhat shaky embrace and tore off his poncho, handing it to Rey.

“What’re you thinking, Ben?” Rey inquired.

Ben carefully lifted Bazine, draping her over his shoulder, then leaning forward. “Put the poncho back on me.” Rey did as he had asked and when Ben stood up again, Bazine was hidden beneath the cloth – although Rey did think that Ben looked a little odd.

“You’re going to carry her back to the Falcon? What then?” Finn was curious.

“We can work that out when we’re somewhere more secure.” Ben turned to Rey. “Guess we’re staying aboard overnight. Sorry.”

Rey shrugged. “S’okay. I prefer sleeping aboard the Falcon anyway.”

The group set out toward the landing platform, moving slowly to account for the added bulk Ben was carrying. By the time they reached the Falcon, the rain was falling in earnest – a change from the belligerent drizzle it had been since their arrival.

As they entered the ship, they were greeted by BB8, who was annoyed at having been left on his own again. “Sorry, BB8. Did you talk to L3-37 while we were out?” Rey asked.

BB8 responded with an annoyed blert, followed by a string of droid invective.

“What’d he say?” Finn asked.

Rey blushed. “I’m not going to repeat it word for word, but the upshot of it is that L3-37 wasn’t in a talking mood – or at least not to him.”

“Ah.” Finn turned to Ben, who was still carrying Bazine under his poncho. “So where are we going to put our friend, here?”

“Someplace that locks?” Arend suggested.

Ben and Rey shared a disappointed look. “That’s the number two hold again, but that’s where the life support systems are – and that’s where we went wrong on Tatooine,” Rey explained.

“What if someone stays in there with her? Or we immobilize her?”

Rey blinked at Arend. “That would have to be you. Ben’s already said she knows him. Finn and I aren’t exactly unknown in the galaxy. She only knows you as someone she sees when she visits Kheddla – if she’s even noticed you there. Uh, no offense.”

Arend laughed. “None taken. But I suspect that I’ve been spotted – not many Pantorans on Tatooine, as you’ve said yourselves.” He considered that for a moment. “Although I may have gone unnoticed in the mix of beings looking to curry favor with Her Bountifulness.”

Ben shifted his feet. “Hold two sounds the best option – well, of the collection of worst options, that is. I’ll put her there and make sure she stays asleep a bit longer.”

“And meantime we can see about setting up a surveillance camera in the hold – and see if we can board her ship. She might have something useful aboard.”

Finn, who had been listening silently to this point, quietly observed, “Her ship’s the other one on the platform. It looks flash.”

“Yes,” Rey agreed, “it’s only a few years old. Why?”

Ben paused in mid-turn. “Security systems. Good ones.”

Finn nodded. “Probably tied to her.” He pointed at the still unconscious Bazine.

“Okay, Plan B, then,” contributed Arend. “Take her there – she’s had a rough night at the bar and is a bit tipsy, if anyone asks. Get her to open the ship somehow.”

Rey looked at Ben, then back to Arend. “I think we can handle that.”

“Do we all go?” Finn asked. “Would it look more or less suspicious if we all went aboard her ship?”

Arend surveyed the others. “Speaking as someone who’s met the crews of many ships, I would wonder if I saw all of us taking her aboard and no one staying on our own ship. I can’t answer for the port authority here, though. They might not find it at all unusual.”

Rey pursed her lips in thought. “Who would you expect to see?”

“Uh, probably just two of us.” He studied Bazine, still slung over Ben’s shoulder and addressed his question to Ben. “She doesn’t look heavy; would you think that Rey could carry her with one of us?” Arend pointed to himself and Finn.

“Yes. I agree that Rey is probably the least suspicious of us; better to send a woman to look after another woman, if one of them is ill.” He turned to Rey. “Are you confident that you can wake her, get her to let you all aboard and get her back to sleep?”

“Not really, no, but I’ll give it a go. I can always ask if I need help.” Rey tapped the side of her head with her index finger.

Ben smiled and wordlessly carried Bazine back to the bottom of the ramp, lifting her off his shoulder and resting one of her arms across Rey’s shoulders while still supporting the unconscious bounty hunter. He looked from Arend to Finn and back. “Arend, you’re closer to Rey’s height. It might work better if you help.”

Finn chuckled. “I think you’re also a better fast-talker than me.”

Arend rolled his eyes. “Grew up in a political family. I might hate politics, but I learned a thing or two. And I have some idea what will pass as normal to spaceport staff.”

Ben nodded. “Fully understood.” He laid Bazine’s arm on Arend’s shoulders and stepped back, leaving them supporting her awkwardly. Ben pulled Leia’s Ladalum print scarf from his pocket and gave it to Rey. “When you wake her, keep your face covered. The longer we can keep Bazine thinking that Kheddla is behind this – and has a Force user in her service – the better.” Rey nodded in understanding and the trio set off.

They were 20 meters short of Bazine’s ship when the man who had checked them in earlier appeared, waving at Bazine. “She alright?” The vocoder distorted his words slightly.

Arend nodded. “Rough night at Binit’s. Too much Altarian mescal.” Arend had noticed – but not bought – the drink behind the bar. Its reputation for making nights ‘interesting’ had steered him away from it. He’d seen the remnants of those who didn’t steer away on Tatooine.

The man nodded. “Glad she found you. She seemed quite eager to when she saw your ship.”

Arend emitted a laugh at that. “Yes, it’s been a while. I think we ought to get her aboard her ship, though. She’s gonna have a headache strong enough to knock a bantha down when she wakes up.”

The man waved at them as he began to turn away. “If you need anything, just ask for Roby. I can get anything you need.”

“Thanks, Roby,” called Arend and Rey in unison.

They took a few steps forward. When Rey was sure that Roby was out of earshot, she muttered, “Fast talker. Useful skill.”

“Yeah, comes in handy. Like I said, I have some idea what spaceport staff are used to hearing and accepting as normal, too.”

When they reached Bazine’s ship, Rey covered her face with the scarf. Satisfied that her features were sufficiently obscured, she woke Bazine up. Bazine was not happy to find herself slung between Rey and Arend and let them know as much, launching into a string of Huttese invective and switching to heavily accented Basic when Arend just laughed and Rey showed no understanding of the words. “Put me down! Have you any idea who I am?”

Rey silenced her with a burst of Force energy, holding her in place apparently without effort. “Bazine Netal, we know very well who you are.” Bazine’s eyes went wide when she realized what was going on. Rey’s lip curled in a sly smile. “I see you’ve worked out your predicament.” She took a deep breath and spoke again. “You will open your ship and we will all go aboard.”

Bazine’s eyes glazed and she repeated Rey’s words. “I will open my ship and we will all go aboard.” She placed a hand on the exterior of the ship and spoke a phrase that neither Rey nor Arend had heard before. A quiet beep sounded and a small door slid open in the ship’s skin, revealing a remote. Bazine keyed a sequence on the remote and a passenger hatch opened, a set of three boarding steps descending from it.

“Hm. Neat,” Rey observed. “I wouldn’t even have said that there was a door there, the skin is so smooth.”

Arend shrugged. “Expensive. I’d guess that you probably don’t see many of these in the Resistance.” Rey looked at him quickly, shocked. “Oh, Finn mentioned it on the way here. We had a few hours to talk. I’m looking forward to meeting Poe. Kind of wonder if I have already – it sounds like he gets around.”

Rey laughed. “That’s one way to phrase it.” She waved at the steps, which Bazine was now climbing. “After you.”

Arend followed Bazine into the main corridor of the ship, where she had stopped. Rey passed in front of him to check the cockpit, returning a few seconds later to stand before Bazine. “You will take us to your weapons store.”

“I will take you to my weapons store.” Bazine remained in her trancelike state as she proceeded down the passageway, stopping before a narrow door.

“You will open the store.”

“I will open the store.” Bazine raised a hand, pressing it to a touchpad beside the door. It flashed to life, changing color from blue, to red, to green before opening the door.

Arend let out a low whistle as he took in the collection of armaments and restraints in the room. “We’ll have no trouble keeping her restrained with these. She must have quite a variety of clientele for her bounty hunting jobs if she’s got all this.” He stepped into the room and selected a small, light blaster, turning it admiringly in his hands before putting it back on the rack. “Vartung. Two-shot blaster intended to be worn under clothing. Gotta be really confident to use it – two shots is all you get.”

On seeing the armory, Ray had had a thought and turned to Bazine. “You will take us to the holding cell and go inside it.”

“I will take you to the holding cell and go inside it.” Bazine turned, proceeding deeper into the small ship. She stopped at another door and raised her hand to the panel. It cycled through the same colors as the previous one, opening to reveal a small room with restraints on one wall. Bazine entered the room and stopped.

Rey followed her in, checking the restraints would be suitable for keeping Bazine in the room for a time. She faced Bazine again. “You will surrender your weapons and any devices you might use to control your ship.”

“I will surrender my weapons and any devices I might use to control my ship.” Bazine handed three weapons and one remote control to Rey.

“You will forget any voice commands that might allow you to free yourself until I say, ‘Remember the commands.’.”

“I will forget any voice commands that might allow me to free myself until you say, ‘Remember the commands.’”

Rey turned to Arend. “Have I missed anything?”

“We’ll need to be able to get her out of here. Can you find out what the code is to manually open the door?”

“You will tell me the door code.”

Bazine said nothing.

Rey suggested, “Maybe there’s no code?” Arend shrugged. Rey lapsed into mental conversation. _Ben, new plan. Bazine has a holding cell on her ship, so we could keep her there. But I can’t get her to give us the code to override the door._

Ben’s answer was almost immediate. _Some of the security doors on Star Destroyers worked only to a touchpad or an override from the bridge. Maybe there’s a system in the cockpit that will do it._

 _So someone will need to stay here with her._ She turned to Arend. “Ben says that some ships require touch control, so if she’s already aboard, one of us will need to stay.”

“I’ll do it, as long as you don’t mind. And I’ll need you to get her settled, so to speak, before you go.”

Rey grinned. “Thanks, Arend.” Rey faced Bazine again, extending a hand. Arend jumped forward, catching Bazine as she collapsed. Rey’s cheeks pinked as she realized what she’d done. “Oh, I really must remember that. Thanks for catching her.”

They set Bazine down gently on the floor of the holding cell, each one attaching a restraint to her before leaving the cell and turning toward the cockpit.

On reaching the cockpit, Rey made a search, quickly locating the controls for the door override and the surveillance cameras in the holding cell. It seemed that Bazine worked alone and often needed to watch over her prisoners while flying them elsewhere, as the controls included several locations covering both the inside and the outside of the ship.

She activated the link to the holding cell, satisfied when a screen to her right flickered to life with the image of Bazine still slumped on the floor of the cell. Rey turned to Arend. “I don’t know how long Force sleep works, but it does wear off. I imagine that Bazine will let you know that she’s awake by voicing her displeasure at her location.”

Arend chuckled at the mental image. “I’ll let you know when she’s awake.”

Rey smiled. “Thanks. You sure you’ll be alright on your own with her?”

Arend shrugged, unconcerned. “If you’re worried, send Finn over. We can take turns sleeping, and she doesn’t have to see his face – he can always wake me to deal with her if needed. Better she sees someone she thinks of as harmless – or at least has a previously positive association with. If she’s only ever seen me on Tatooine, she might be keen to put all the blame for this on Kheddla.”

“That would be useful,” Rey concurred. “I’ll send Finn over when I get back to the Falcon. Please let us know when she wakes up – if we can’t hear her shouting from there.” Rey turned, waving over her shoulder at Arend as she left the cockpit to return to the Falcon.

=====

The rest of the night had been uneventful. Finn and Arend had taken turns watching the sleeping Bazine on the surveillance cameras and Ben and Rey had gone to bed – if not necessarily sleep – early to ensure that they were up in time for Hase’s arrival the next morning.

Rey let out a yawn as she stretched. “Traveling between planets does bad things to my sleep schedule. And since I’m sleeping on ship, I have no idea if it’s day or night outside.”

Ben rubbed his eyes, glancing at the chronometer. “Chrono says it’s 0610 local, so you aren’t doing too badly.” He rubbed his eyes again, trying to clear them further. “Any word from Arend or Finn?”

Rey rolled over to stare at the intercom that linked the cabin to the Falcon’s main comm system. “No flashing light for a message, and I think we’d have woken up anyway if they’d called. We could probably have heard Bazine without using the comms.”

Ben smirked at that. “Yes, I doubt she’ll be happy.”

Rey smiled in response and swung her legs over the side of the bed, kissing Ben lightly on the nose as she ducked out of the room. He heard her cross to the fresher and imagined her getting ready for a quick sonic shower. He’d taken to sleeping in the desert trousers they’d picked up for him on Tatooine and felt the tightness in them that often accompanied images of naked Rey in his mind.

 _You’re thinking about me. Last night not enough?_ Rey teased from her position in the sonic shower, letting him see what she saw as she showered.

Ben groaned. _You’re not making this any easier, you know._

_But am I making it harder?_

The double entendre in Rey’s thoughts was loud and clear. _That was a bad pun. Do I have to pun-ish you for it?_ He looked beneath the waistband of his trousers and let Rey see what he saw, too.

Rey wasn’t sure whether to groan from the bad pun or the mental image. _We’d better stop. Hase will be here in less than two hours and I’d like to be ready._

_Two hours? You give me lots of credit._

_Ben!_ Rey closed off her thoughts, finishing her shower quickly and returning fully dressed to the cabin in less time than Ben thought possible. “I’ll get breakfast and call Finn,” Rey offered. She turned quickly, leaving the room and Ben heard her footsteps receding in the direction of the main hold.

Ben also showered and changed in just a few minutes, joining Rey in the main hold for a breakfast of protein bars and some of the remaining fresh fruit they’d picked up on Tatooine. He studied Rey as she ate while silently reviewing a YT-1300F maintenance manual. “You’re beautiful when you concentrate.”

“Am I not beautiful other times?” Rey answered without looking up from the manual. Some part of her brain wondered when she’d grown so used to Ben’s compliments that she was able to joke about them.

Ben smiled as he looked down at the dejarik board, tracing a square idly with one finger as he responded, “Always.”

The softness in his voice caused Rey to tear her eyes from the manual and lean toward Ben. “So are you.” She closed to within centimeters of him, lips poised for a kiss…when the comm system crackled to life.

“In case you can’t hear the screaming from there, our lovely friend is awake now. What do you want us to do?” In the background of Finn’s transmission, they could just make out a distinctly feminine voice uttering profanities in several languages.

Ben stood from the bench. “Let him know that I’ll be right over. You stay here and deal with the repairs.” He kissed Rey lightly on the crown of her head, grabbed his borrowed rain poncho, and a few seconds later she could hear the sound of him descending the gangplank.

He splashed across the paving to Bazine’s ship, ascending the steps and entering the main corridor.

“Hello?” Ben called, letting the ship know he’d arrived.

“In here,” responded a voice from further down the corridor.

Ben kept his hood up until he reached the cockpit, obscuring his face from Bazine as he passed the holding cell door where Arend stood guard. “How has it been?” he asked, keeping his voice low.

Finn chuckled softly. “Quiet until she woke up.”

Ben smiled at Finn’s response, taking in the layout of the cockpit as he considered the next move. “When we go, I’ll fly this ship. I’ll keep Arend with me, just in case our friend needs watching personally, and to keep up the idea that Kheddla is behind all this. We don’t want her learning anything about us until she absolutely needs to.”

=====

Rey continued to study the manual, making sure that she was confident in her assessment of the problem and the best fix for it. By 0745 local time, she was outside cleaning off the dirt that had splashed onto the strut when they landed. She turned at splatting sound of footsteps on the pavement behind her. “Hase?”

“Yeah.” Hase lifted her eyes to the underside of the ship, studying it silently then slowly returning her gaze to the damaged strut. She prodded it with a long, gloved finger. “Blaster damage. Heavy stuff. Good thing you’ve got more than three – I doubt this one would bear any weight, even though it’s fully extended.” Hase turned to the repulsorlift she’d brought, unclipping a hydraulic lift from one side and setting it up beneath the strut assembly. She activated it, watching in silence as the lift took the weight of the ship until the skid lifted slightly from the ground. Satisfied that they could begin, she turned to Rey, indicating the toolbox on the ground beside her. “I see you’ve brought your own tools. This’ll go faster if you take the right side and I take the left. You said you’ve done this before, so you know what we need to do.”

Rey nodded. “So you want to undo the skid assembly first and remove it, then replace the strut and the damaged hydraulic lines – as far as I can tell, only two of the five are damaged, but if you’ve got a scope, it would be good to check. I don’t want to miss a pinhole and lose all my hydraulic fluid in return.”

Hase grinned, pulling off her gloves. “You’ve done this more than once.”

Rey shrugged one shoulder and began undoing the nut holding the skid in place, enjoying the silent companionship that she had been missing in Rose’s absence. Within a few minutes, the skid was off. “Do you want me to undo the bolts and lines and you hold the strut, or the opposite?”

Hase looked Rey up and down. “You’ve got quick hands. I’ll hold, you undo.” She thought for a moment. “Tell you what, pull all the hydraulic lines and we’ll replace all five. I’ll credit you for the ones I can sell as used spares.”

Rey had already started undoing the couplings, so nodded without looking up. “Deal.” Again, they made short work of the removal, gently lowering the strut to the ground.

As Hase turned to the repulsorlift to collect the replacement parts, she asked, “Had your ship long?”

Rey shook her head. “About a year, though she was one I’d seen many times before I got to fly her.”

Hase hummed noncommittally. “Not many of the YT-1300Fs left, despite how many were made. Did you know that they used to be the most popular model freighter in the Imperial shipyards?” Rey shook her head. “They’re tough to learn to fly because of the cockpit position, but once you learn, they’re supposed to be a dream. How’d you come by this one?”

Rey considered her answer. “Kind of a long story. I lived on Jakku.” Hase’s face fell at that. Rey nodded. “Thanks for the sympathy.” She pondered for a moment, then resumed her tale. “The junk trader I, er, worked for had this under a tarp, and one day I needed access to a ship in a hurry, so I took it. By some strange chance, I ended up meeting its former owner and he offered me a job.” She paused, her eyes growing sad. “He died not long after that, but he left me and his longtime co-pilot the ship. We trade off using it now, though he usually brings me when he goes places. I guess he figures that if Ha- ,” she hurriedly corrected herself, “the previous owner thought I was good enough, I must be good enough.”

Hase’s eyes glowed with merriment as she heard Rey’s tale, shifting abruptly from Rey’s face to something behind her. She stood from her stooped position just as Ben dropped his hood to his shoulders. “Hey again. Good to see you,” she said with a casual wave at Ben. Hase returned her scrutiny to Rey. A smirk curled one side of her mouth as she asked, “Is this one the previous owner’s son, by any chance?”

Rey and Ben exchanged a shocked look. Hase chuckled lightly. “That’s enough of an answer. See, more than thirty years ago, a ship very much like this came here with a few heroes of the Rebellion aboard. My dad did some work on it and I helped. To ten-year-old me, meeting Han Solo was like a dream come true.” She turned to Ben. “You look like your dad.”

Rey unsuccessfully stifled a laugh. Ben pointed at her with one finger as if daring her to say a word. “Mannerisms, too,” she managed to choke out, glad to see that Ben had taken the comment as it was meant, rather than being thrown into depression at the memory of his father’s demise.

Ben rolled his eyes. “I’ll be aboard. It’s obvious that you don’t need me here.” He took two steps up the gangplank and turned to Rey, waving vaguely in the direction of Bazine’s ship. “Arend is staying aboard. I’ll fly her when we leave and you can handle the comms.”

Rey pursed her lips, nodding briefly before replying, “Probably better that way.” Ben turned away and boarded the ship, his footfalls gradually growing quieter as he made his way to the cockpit.

The remainder of the repair went quickly and as Rey hooked up the final hydraulic line, Hase suggested, “Can we get this leg raised and lowered? I want to make sure the repair is good – can’t have you besmirching my reputation now, can I?”

Rey nodded. _Ben, please cycle the strut we’re working on._

A few seconds later, the skid swung, retracting into the ship, gear door sealing behind it. After just long enough for the gear light in the cockpit to indicate that the leg was fully up, the door opened again and the strut extended, skid settling into position a few centimeters above the ground, still suspended by the hydraulic lift. Ben reappeared at the top of the ramp as the skid completed its cycle. “Looks good – the light went green for fully down just before I left the cockpit. And no squealing noises this time, either.”

Hase grinned. “That’s what I like – a happy customer.” She wiped off her hands and re-donned her gloves, addressing Rey. “Thanks for your help. Anytime you want to do this for a living, let me know.”

Rey shook her head. “Thanks, but right now we have other work to do.”

Hase nodded and packed the repulsorlift with items again, releasing the jack from beneath the Falcon and watching as the skid easily bore the weight on that leg. As she clipped the jack onto the repulsorlift again, she glanced up at Rey and Ben. “And don’t worry. This’ll go in my records as a repair to the Jakku Trader.” She stood, bouncing a fist on the underside of the ship affectionately. “Pleasure to work on her again.” Hase turned away, then back to the pair. “Safe travels.” She stepped into the rain without another word, pushing the repulsorlift in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get back to the Resistance next chapter. Been a long time coming.


	8. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving Daluuj and returning to the Resistance.
> 
> Warning for major character injury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's rained a lot where I live this week, so I haven't been outside as much and have had time to write. I liked writing this chapter; please let me know what you think.

Hase had only been gone a few minutes and Ben and Rey had just sat down in the main hold when the comm system came to life again. “Storm One, this is Black Leader, you copy?”

Rey glanced at Ben, unsure of the best response. She recognized Poe’s voice, but wasn’t sure exactly what to say. Ben’s eyes lit with inspiration. “He had a nickname for us – fledglings. Try that.”

Rey keyed the mic. “Black Leader, this is Fledgling One. Storm One isn’t here right now. He’s busy minding a…guest.”

There was a pause before Poe’s voice resumed. “A guest, huh? Can’t you guys go anywhere without finding trouble? Anyway, never mind. I’m sure Storm One has told you where we are, and we’re ready for visitors. ‘She who must be obeyed’ has told me to ask you to come back.”

“She who must be obeyed? Who’s that?” Rey asked Ben when Poe finished.

Ben coughed. “Maz, I’m sure. Would you question her?”

“Hmm, fair point.” Rey keyed the mic again. “I’ll pass on the message. Just need to pay a bill here and we’ll set off. We have one extra ship – she’s top of the line, so I’m sure you’ll be all over her. And don’t expect to hear from anyone other than me or Storm One. The pilot of the third ship is going to be Fledgling Two and he’d rather be anonymous at this point.” She squeezed Ben’s hand in support as she released the key on the mic.

“We’ll be watching for you. And my droid had better be in good shape.” The speaker fell silent as Poe terminated the transmission.

Rey rose from the bench, extending her hand to Ben as he stood. “Guess it’s now or never,” her tone expressed melancholy.

Ben felt her unease. “Never wasn’t really an option, much as I’d like it to be. Spending the rest of my days flying the galaxy with you sounds like paradise to me.”

Rey stepped toward him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest. “Maybe someday,” she whispered against him. He kissed her lightly on the crown of her head and she tilted her face up to him. “I love you, you know that. I loved you even before you left the First Order, although I knew I shouldn’t.”

Ben pulled Rey more tightly to himself. “Rey, I’ve loved you as long as I’ve known you – and sometimes I think even longer than that.” He slid his hands to her upper arms, holding her away from himself and looking her in the eye. “We need to weather whatever it is that your friends have in mind. Then maybe we’ll get the someday we both want.” He kissed the crown of her head again quickly and stepped back. “We need to let Finn and Arend know what’s going on.”

Rey nodded, smiling a watery smile. “BB8,” she called, continuing when an answering chirp sounded from the direction of the cockpit, “please go get Finn’s ship prepped for takeoff. I’ll be back here in a few minutes, just leave the gangplank down.” An affirmative beep drifted down the corridor in reply.

Rey and Ben donned their raingear, descended the ramp and crossed the pavement to Bazine’s ship, stopping out of sight at Bazine’s cell to let Arend know that they would be going soon. On entering the cockpit, Rey gave a quick explanation to Finn. “BB8 should be aboard your ship now.”

“OK, I’ll go get settled in. I’ll patch comms through to both of you so we all stay up to speed when we arrive at the new base.”

“I’ve warned them that there are three ships now and that comms will come from you or me,” stated Rey.

Finn nodded. “Good. Wouldn’t want anyone getting needlessly trigger happy.”

=====

Rey had left Ben and Arend aboard the ship with Bazine and returned to the Falcon. Rey had thought it wonderful to watch Ben analyzing the workings of Bazine’s craft; he was fully in his element, relishing the challenge of learning a new ship with no instruction, so she’d left him to it and made her way back to the now-familiar surroundings of the Falcon’s cockpit.

“Huh,” she mused aloud, “I’m alone. Never flown the Falcon alone.” The navicomputer bleeped in annoyance, and a string of Aurebesh appeared on the readout in front of her. “Sorry, L3-37, I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m Rey, in case you didn’t know.” The readout updated to let Rey know that of course L3-37 was aware of that, did Rey think she was stupid? Rey decided on another tack. “No, I don’t think you’re stupid at all, I just thought you might not want to trouble yourself with the unimportant activities of us humans.” L3-37 seemed to accept the idea that human activities were less important than her own and made no comment.

“Anyway, I’m sorry that we’ve never spoken before. Ben only told me about you recently. You must have some really interesting stories to tell.” The Aurebesh on screen switched to a tale of young Ben and how he used to hide on the Falcon often, to escape what he didn’t like about his life. L3-37 rated his technical knowledge quite highly, from the way she referred to him, and Rey commented on it. “I’m sure he’d thank you. He thinks it’s very important to know things.”

As she finished her statement, Finn’s voice emitted from the speaker. “OK, Rey, all set here. You ready?”

“Yes, Finn, all set, and L3-37 will plot the best route and send it to you both. Ben, you ready?”

Ben’s voice was confident. “I’d race you there, but I need you to make the radio calls.” There was a brief pause, followed by, “I’d win.”

“I think L3-37 might have something to say about that,” Rey replied with a grin, before clicking off the transmission. “L3-37, set the best route to Hoth and transmit to Ben and Finn.” A string of Aurebesh asked if that was really all Rey wanted done. Rey got the idea that L3-37 might think it beneath her capabilities. “Sorry, but that’s all for now. You can tell me more stories on the flight.”

L3-37 must have been satisfied with that answer, because the sublight engines fired up and the Falcon lifted off the rainy landing platform at Oldranai, pitching upward and vanishing into the clouds almost immediately.

=====

Finn settled into his seat, strapping in as comfortably as possible for the trip to Hoth. BB8 bleeped a question, and Finn read the enquiry off the tactical screen in front of him. “Yes, BB8, I’m sure that Poe has missed you.” Another question. “Yes, I’ve missed Poe, too.”

There was a few minutes of silence punctuated only by odd chirps from BB8. To Finn, it seemed that the droid was talking to himself. When all was ready, BB8 let Finn know to call the others. “OK, Rey, all set here. You ready?”

Rey’s voice responded, “Yes, Finn, all set, and L3-37 will plot the best route and send it to you both. Ben, you ready?”

Finn thought Ben’s voice sounded confident in reply. “I’d race you there, but I need you to make the radio calls.” There was a brief pause, followed by, “I’d win.”

“I think L3-37 might have something to say about that,” was Rey’s snappy retort. Finn snickered at that idea, sure that Rey was right.

New text on the screen indicated that BB8 had heard and thought that L3-37 would win. “Not gonna argue with you, buddy.”

A few seconds passed before BB8 chirped that he’d had the route details from L3-37. Finn felt the shudder of the A-wing’s engines rumbling to life as they developed enough lift to take off. He took a quick look around as the aging craft rose into the air, spying the ships on the platform and noting the relatively small area that the town of Oldranai covered before the clouds obscured his view.

The tactical readout updated to show the planned route, and Finn leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes. “I’m leaving the flying to you, BB8. I’m gonna have a nap. Wake me when we get to Hoth.”

An affirmative chirp sounded. Finn recognized it without checking the readout. “Thanks, BB8,” he replied before dropping into slumber.

=====

Ben flipped the last two switches and leaned back in the almost-too-comfortable pilot’s seat. He was pleased to be flying top-of-the-line technology again and intended to take full advantage of his time in this ship to renew his familiarity with new – or nearly new – equipment.

He reached forward, his tall frame easily accommodated in the plush seat, and ran his hand across the brow of the instrument panel, appreciating its smoothness and sleek, stylish design. Yes, he would enjoy this. Even his Silencer, despite the modifications he’d had installed and the design tweaks he’d had made – mostly, but not exclusively, to suit his own requirements – had not been this nice. And the Whisper had come during his time as Supreme Leader, so he hadn’t felt nearly as attuned to it; it had been someone else’s idea of what he would like, and the demands of leadership had prevented him from giving the ship’s creation as much time as he would have previously.

He sank back into the cushioned comfort, appreciating the way it molded to fit him. Being his height and shape, he found it difficult to find suitable seating when he flew, but it seemed that the designers of this ship had given a lot of thought to passenger luxury when they put it together. “I guess that stands to reason, though,” he opined out loud, “this ship would have cost a small fortune.”

“Not so small, really,” Arend’s voice drifted in from the corridor. He appeared in the cockpit door and waved a hand at the seat opposite Ben. “Mind if I sit?”

“Not that I don’t want your company, but shouldn’t you be watching Bazine?”

Arend leaned forward, turning a knob beside a dark screen. The screen came to life, showing Bazine, head dropped forward onto her chest, snoring, and still strapped into the restraints. “She’s either incredibly good at faking, or she fell asleep a few minutes ago, so I thought I’d at least sit down for our journey.”

Ben nodded absently, thinking aloud, “Yes, she would need the monitoring system. I’m sure that most of her journeys are done alone, and she’d need to be able to watch her bounty while she flew.”

Finn’s voice suddenly seemed to come from everywhere in the cockpit. “OK, Rey, all set here. You ready?”

Rey was quick to answer, “Yes, Finn, all set, and L3-37 will plot the best route and send it to you both. Ben, you ready?”

Ben raised an eyebrow. “I’d race you there, but I need you to make the radio calls.” He smirked. “I’d win.”

“I think L3-37 might have something to say about that,” was the reply on the radio, while _Oh, you think so?_ sounded in his head.

 _I know so, Sweetheart,_ he thought in return.

Ben could almost see Rey’s grin. _Don’t get cocky, flyboy._

The flight omni-system posted a message that a route and coordinates had been received. Ben acknowledged it and felt the almost imperceptible change in the ship as the engines purred to life.

“Whoa, like sliding on rails,” Arend commented as the ship lifted smoothly from the landing platform and ascended swiftly into the atmosphere, leaving the rainy environs of Oldranai behind.

He watched out the transparisteel windscreen until the planet disappeared below him, then turned to Ben. “Tell me if it’s none of my business, but what’s the story with you and Rey?”

Ben checked the instrument readings to buy himself some time. When he was satisfied – after all too short a period – that everything was as expected, he answered Arend. “It’s a long story, but I’ll try to summarize it.” Ben tried to lighten the mood before delving into was for him a serious subject.

He started with a question. “What do you know about me?”

Arend was surprised. “Uh, you’re the former Supreme Leader of the First Order?”

Ben spread his hands, palms upward. “OK, that’s a start. What else?”

Arend considered the question for a moment. “You’re Force sensitive.” Ben nodded, and Arend shook his head before concluding, “Actually, not much else.”

Ben quirked one side of his mouth into a wry smile. “Well, then I’ve been successful at hiding some things. Now what do you know about Rey?”

Arend uncharacteristically blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “She’s beautiful.” Catching Ben’s surprised expression, he continued nervously, “But you obviously know that and it wasn’t what you were asking at all. She’s Force sensitive – I’m sure of that, I’ve seen her use the Force. And I know that she’s an orphan – and so is Finn. And I also know that she’s with the Resistance – Finn told me that. He talked a lot about her on the way to Daluuj.” He paused, realizing that his nervousness had made him ramble. “Sorry. It’s been a while since I dug myself a hole that deep by opening my mouth.”

To Arend’s surprise, Ben laughed. “There was a young lieutenant in the First Order who reacted that way whenever he saw me. Not without reason, I might add – we had a bad first meeting. But everything you’ve said is absolutely correct.” Ben glanced at the instruments, saw that all the readings were still as expected, and turned back to Arend. “So what do Rey and I have in common?”

He answered immediately. “The Force.”

“And what do you know about the Force?”

“Uh, not much. Some people are better at working with it than others, you can use it to make people do things – and you can move stuff with it.”

Ben could imagine Luke’s reaction to Arend’s answer, but he wanted Arend to understand why he and Rey were together. “Not entirely inaccurate but missing some subtle nuances. The Force is an energy that binds all living things – you, me, plants, animals – it’s present everywhere there’s life. You’re right that some people are better at using it than others; within people who are Force sensitive, there are symbiotic creatures called midi-chlorians that enable physical interaction with the Force. Rey and I have especially high natural ability to interact with the Force.”

“Finn said you captured her and after that she realized that she was Force sensitive?”

Ben nodded, looking away again as he answered. “I forced my way into her mind, and it triggered something. Suddenly she was pushing back – and she told me my deepest fear.”

“Oh, that must have been unsettling.” Arend was very sympathetic.

Ben humphed at that and studied his fingers intently. “Probably not half as unsettling as having me trawl through her head.” He looked up, meeting Arend’s eyes. “But it shocked me that someone untrained had instantly developed the ability to read my thoughts. And that moment awakened a Force bond between us – and now we are each half of the other.”

“And you were on opposite sides of a war until recently?” Ben could hear the disbelief in the Pantoran’s voice.

“Yes.”

Arend’s eyebrows climbed toward his hairline. “That must have been uncomfortable.”

“That’s one way to put it.” Ben studied Arend’s expression briefly, then continued, “The bond sometimes allows us to see each other when we’re not together. And on occasion it’s so realistic that I can’t tell if I’m really in the room with her or not.”

Arend considered the implications for a moment. “You’re lucky that no one ever found out.”

“Yes, we are. Neither the First Order nor the Resistance would have taken it well if we were discovered.”

“That may be an understatement.”

Both men turned their gazes toward the windscreen, watching the streaks of hyperspace pass by.

=====

The white and gray surface of Hoth loomed large in the Falcon’s windscreen and Finn’s voice rang in Rey’s ears within seconds of exiting hyperspace. “Here we go. Hope you’ve got some cold weather gear aboard.”

“Sadly not. I hope that the hangar can accommodate us all. I really don’t want to know first-hand how cold Hoth is without a coat.”

 _I’ll keep you warm._ Ben’s voice echoed in her head.

 _I’ll take you up on that,_ Rey mentally replied. “Storm One, you making the calls?”

“Sure can. I see that we’re all here now, so,” there was a click, followed by a beep from BB8 and Finn continued, “Storm One to Base, three ships for descent clearance.”

A male voice Rey didn’t recognize responded, “Storm One, on whose authority?”

The response worried Rey, as it seemed an uncharacteristic one for the usual radio chatter of the Resistance. Finn seemed a bit taken aback, as well. “Uh, Black Leader?”

The unknown voice answered, “Descend to these coordinates and prepare for boarding on landing.” Coordinates appeared on the A-wing’s tactical readout.

“De- what?” Finn replied incredulously. Summoning as much command presence as he could, Finn ordered, “Clear us for the hangar or I’ll let Black Leader know that you’re responsible for delaying the reunion with his droid.”

Poe’s voice came through loud and clear in reply. “Cleared for the hangar. See you in a few minutes, buddy – and you, too, Storm One.”

“Funny, very funny. Descent to hangar acknowledged.” Finn switched back to just inter-ship communications. “Follow me down. I imagine that there’ll be a welcoming party, so don’t disembark – don’t even open the hatch – until I come to get you.”

Ben responded, “Can I suggest that you meet Fledgling One first? We have a guest to deal with, and I suspect that the welcoming committee is going to be somewhat larger than the group that sent us off, so having her with you already is likely to limit the damage – at least a bit.”

“Agreed. I’ll pick her up first.”

“I’ll be waiting, Storm One,” Rey returned. _But I’m worried about the welcoming committee._

_Don’t be. I doubt that Maz would let anything serious happen._

The ships followed a curved path into Hoth’s upper atmosphere, angling toward the northern hemisphere of the planet. As they burst through a small cloud bank, Rey exclaimed, “That’s even more snow than Starkiller!”

“Ask a certain golden droid you know about his last visit here. I’ve heard the stories, and I’m not leaving the ship until the hangar door is closed,” Ben answered.

“Right, follow me in,” commanded Finn, ignoring the exchange.

The ships passed beneath the snow-encrusted overhang above the hangar entrance, Ben and Rey following Finn to a clear area on the bay floor. As the marshaller signaled to park and shut down, the bay door sealed behind them and Poe appeared from the rear of the site.

He crossed the floor quickly, bouncing on his toes beside Finn’s A-wing in anticipation. BB8 chirped happily and extricated himself from the astro-mech bay, rolling speedily to Poe and bumping against his legs affectionately. Poe knelt down, patting the droid on the top of his dome. “Hey, buddy, I missed you so much! Did you take good care of everyone?” A series of beeps prompted Poe to answer, “I’m sure they’d have been lost without you.”

Finn popped the hatch on the craft, sliding across the wing and making the short drop to the hangar bay floor. Poe stood, and the two clapped each other on the back in greeting. “Good to see you. Have I got some stories for you.”

“Can’t wait to hear them.” Poe’s smile lit the room.

“Let’s get Rey,” Finn recommended as they made their way toward the Falcon. “We all agreed that it would be best to save Ben and our ‘guest’ for last.”

Poe jerked a thumb at the sleek, black craft that was the third of their group. “You let him fly that? I’m never gonna hear the end of this.”

Finn tapped lightly on the underside of the Falcon and within a second they heard the hiss of pressure change as the ramp released and began its descent. “All good?” Finn inquired as Rey strode rapidly to the end of the ramp.

Rey smiled. “Yes, Finn, all good. Ben and Arend are dealing with…her…now.”

Poe’s eyebrows rose. “ _Her_? It’s taking two of them to deal with a _her_? And who’s Arend?”

As the trio strode toward the shiny vessel, Rey noted the gathering of a small crowd, all of whom seemed to be very interested in the new ship. Rey came to a halt. Finn stopped abruptly as well, Poe bumping into him as he did. “We’ve got quite an audience,” Rey observed.

 _Rey, what’s wrong?_ Ben’s words expressed anxiety at Rey’s mood.

 _We have quite an audience. This won’t be a quiet entry for you. This ship has attracted a lot of attention. Give me a minute to have a word with our two generals out here; I’ll let you know when we think it’s safe._ Ben sent an affirmative thought in reply.

Rey turned to Finn and Poe to express her unease. “I’m not happy about this large a gathering. We’ve been keeping Ben a secret from most of the Resistance and, well, I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

Finn looked around the hanger, choosing to side with Rey. “Yeah, this is quite a group.” He turned to Poe. “Maybe you oughta say something before we let Ben come out.”

Poe sighed. “You two are just ganging up on me. All right, gimme a sec.” Poe spotted a stack of crates beside a lifting droid and vaulted onto the lowest one, taking a large step up to reach the top one. He looked down at Finn and Rey. “I hope you’re satisfied. I hate public speaking.”

_Ben, go to the cockpit. Poe is going to address everyone here before you come out._

Rey could feel the amusement in Ben’s reply. _I have got to see this._

Poe whistled loudly around his fingers and the activity in the hangar came to a halt. A few more people appeared from the tactical offices at the rear of the hangar, waiting to hear what Poe had to say. All of a sudden, it looked like most of the Resistance was in the hangar, and Poe was glad to spy Maz, Chewie, Rose and Zorii among the crowd. “Maker, but I hate this,” he mumbled to himself, shaking his head and gathering his composure. “Right, you all know that I hate to make speeches, so I’ll make this short. I’m sure that this stunning piece of engineering here,” he waved at the ship, “is what attracted your attention. It sure got mine. But what’s important is not the ship, but who’s inside. There are three passengers aboard who will be disembarking soon. We’re expecting them; don’t be surprised at who you see. I want to be clear that we don’t want any trouble. Is that understood?”

Nods and murmurs of assent filtered through the crowd, whose attention was now fully focused on the ship, waiting to see who appeared when the door opened. Poe nodded at Rey and Finn.

A few seconds later, the door receded into the side of the ship and three steps swung down to rest lightly on the hangar floor. Bazine appeared in the doorway first, Arend directly behind her with a hand on her arm to guide her forward. Finn stepped up, taking Bazine’s other arm and steering them away from the door.

The crowd waited in anticipation for the third passenger. Rey was still uneasy and stepped toward the hatch, intent on showing the group that Ben was no threat. As she reached the door, Ben appeared in the corridor. He grinned at her and took another step forward, his foot lightly touching down on the top step as he exited the craft. She smiled back.

There were gasps from a few members of the crowd when Ben fully stepped into view, and several things seemed to happen at once.

Rey and Ben tensed as they felt a ripple of anger pass through the crowd. One being stood out as a mass of raging fury. They turned toward it.

A blaster bolt left its barrel, its blue streak of death heading for Ben.

Poe, Finn and Arend all shouted, “No!”

The purple blade of Rey’s saberstaff sprang to life, intersecting with the bolt.

Ben’s hand came up to freeze the bolt midair...

…and the deflection of the bolt by Rey’s saber broke Ben’s hold on it, causing it to ricochet off a patch of ice on the hangar floor and into Rey. Ben felt the explosion of pain in his own side as the bolt did its damage, then nothing as Rey's side of the bond shut down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Moving on in the aftermath of the events in the hangar.


	9. Review

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with Rey's injury, and Ben is introduced to a few more people. Questions are asked...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: If you’re bothered by somewhat graphic medical discussion, skip the bit between the ***. It’s only one paragraph, and the following paragraph makes sense without the description.
> 
> It rained here the last few days, and I had some time to write yesterday, too. It’s a holiday here today, so I decided that cleaning up the chapter and getting it posted was a good idea.

Ben clutched his side, staggering forward and letting out an agonized, “Rey, no,” as Rey collapsed to the frozen floor. Finn released Bazine and slid across the floor on his knees, only halting when he bumped up against Rey’s uninjured side, Ben on his own knees beside him less than a second later, tears in his eyes.

*****

Rey’s breath wheezed from her lips, bloody bubbles from her mouth the most visible sign that she still lived. A disconcerting sucking sound accompanied each shallow, rapid breath she took. Both men immediately recognized the severity of her injury and they tipped her onto her side to help keep her lung open and minimize the amount of air passing through the wound.

*****

Ben placed a hand on her stomach, closing his eyes. Finn reached forward, placing a hand either side of the blaster burn that marred her right side and closed his own eyes, visualizing the way the healed injury should look. The crowd let out a collective gasp as Finn and Ben poured healing energy into Rey, her injury beginning to mend as the onlookers watched.

Chewbacca raced across the hangar, roaring and gesticulating in rage, and coming to a halt midway between the rear of the hangar and the recently-arrived ships. The crowd formed into a knot surrounding the angry Wookiee and a being cowering on the floor before him.

Poe had dropped from his perch to the floor at the appearance of the blaster bolt, and seeing that Finn and Ben were helping Rey, decided to enter the group where Chewie stood. Maz reached the group at the same time, the crowd parting for her like the tide rolling back. Zorii approached from the other side of the group. Chewie fell silent at their approach, though it was obvious he still wanted to take out his anger on the creature on the floor.

Soon they all stood over the being hunched on the floor. It was Zorii who spoke first. “Vicii?”

Poe’s jaw dropped. “Vicii? Like spice runner Vicii?” He took a harder look at the being on the floor, expression morphing from surprise to anger as he recognized him. “Why?”

The creature looked up, mandibles quivering in response to some emotion – Poe wasn’t sure if it was fear or anger. “Why? Why?” Vicii slowly rose to his feet, never looking away from Poe. “How can you even ask me that when it was your fault they all came to Kijimi anyway?”

“They who? What?” Poe was very confused and looked to Zorii for an explanation.

“The First Order. You know they were there when you were – you saw them. And they blew Kijimi to smithereens after you left.” She placed a hand on Vicii’s shoulder in understanding.

Vicii’s mandibles shook uncontrollably and Poe correctly identified the emotion accompanying the reaction as sadness. Maz stepped forward, placing a small hand on Vicii’s arm and speaking calmly. “We have all lost loved ones in this war. Do not throw away your own life taking revenge for your loss.”

Vicii spun, pointing at the hunched form of Ben, now half-supporting Rey on his thighs to keep her from the chill of the hangar floor. “But he was the Supreme Leader! It’s his fault Vibbo’s dead!”

“You may find that not to be true,” Maz responded calmly. She waved a hand in the direction of the trio. “That boy over there was being hunted by the First Order by the time Kijimi was destroyed. That information won’t bring your friend back, but neither will more needless killing.” Maz looked to Zorii. “Please take him somewhere safe to rest.” Zorii nodded and led Vicii away.

Chewie, Maz and Poe were soon joined by Rose. Poe slid an arm around her shoulders as she nervously fingered her necklace. “She’ll be okay, Rose.” He gestured at the group on the floor, a slight tremble in his hand giving away the fact that he wasn’t as confident as he made out. He continued, “You think those two would let Rey die? No way.”

They watched in rapt silence as Ben and Finn poured everything they had into saving Rey, Rose letting out a small squeal of joy when Rey’s eyes fluttered open.

“Ben,” Rey murmured quietly, placing a hand on his cheek.

He buried his face in her shoulder, his tears soaking into her shirt. _Don’t do that to me again. It was bad enough the first time. I’m glad I had help this time._

_I know, love, I know. I’m sorry. That didn’t go quite as I planned. I’m glad you had help, too; I don’t think I could go through that again either._ Rey switched to speaking aloud. “Thank you, Finn,” she said softly.

“Hey, anytime.” Finn patted her lightly on the right shoulder, shuffling back to leave the couple some space. He looked up when he bumped into something, finding Poe and Rose had moved behind him. He nodded once as if to say that he was OK, but his facial expression showed differently, and his friends helped him to his feet, turning him and embracing him as he stood. Finn hid his face in Poe’s shirt and Rose rubbed his back while talking to him quietly.

Maz and Chewie had crossed to where Arend still stood with Bazine and begun learning of the group’s adventures on Tatooine and Daluuj. Arend summarized very briefly, explaining that he wanted to leave the bulk of the story for Finn, Ben and Rey to tell because he felt that he couldn’t contribute much. Maz smiled wisely and commented, “We shall see about that, Arend Papanoida.”

After a few minutes with Poe and Rose, Finn leaned away from Poe, blinking rapidly. “I’m alright, I’m alright. We need to get them out of here.” He gestured to Rey and Ben, still huddled on the floor.

Poe released Finn to Rose and stepped toward the couple, squatting down beside them and asking softly, “Are you two ready to go? Do you need help?”

“Just get me back aboard the Falcon. If Ben stays with me, we can rest,” Rey answered weakly.

On hearing this, Ben leaned back, quickly wiping his eyes. “I’ve got you, sweetheart,” he whispered, slipping his hands beneath her lithe frame and lifting her as if she weighed nothing. He held her to his chest and rose to his feet without assistance from Poe, ascending the ramp into the Falcon and disappearing inside without another word. The ramp rose behind them, sealing the ship.

Maz looked on in silence, reserving further comment until they were out of sight. When they had vanished into the Falcon, she turned to Poe, “So, flyboy, a little chat with your base might be in order.” She nodded in the direction of the Falcon. “Might be wise to include them, so schedule it for tomorrow so they can rest tonight.”

Poe ran a hand through his hair. “Yes, I guess there’s lots to say. I’m not quite sure where to start.”

“Begin at the beginning, General, begin at the beginning.”

=====

Finn spent the remainder of the day debriefing with Poe, Maz and D’Acy. D’Acy had not been pleased to be excluded from the information about Ben Solo, but quickly understood why she had been – her support of both Leia and Holdo was well known and she hadn’t previously been aware of the details of the disappearance of Leia’s son. Like many others, she had thought him killed in the massacre at Luke Skywalker’s Jedi Praxeum.

Lando and Jannah returned from a supply mission early evening, and the group grew to include them and Arend, as Finn genuinely liked Arend and wanted the Pantoran to be included. Finn also explained that Arend had information that might prove useful due to his prior position on Tatooine.

Chewie had chosen to avoid the meetings, preferring to discuss matters with Zorii, with whom he had found he had much in common.

By 2100 Hoth-time, both the groups had met in one of the old conference rooms that had been dug out from under collapsed blocks of snow and separated into smaller assemblies around the room, chatting quietly and picking at nibbles that someone had thought to set out.

Chewie and Zorii were trading smuggling stories, with Poe expanding on the content from time to time and Maz listening with a knowing smile on her face. BB8 and D-O were chasing each other around the group like loth-kittens playing with yarn, stopping every so often to listen to a particularly interesting tale.

Finn had sat down with D’Acy, Jannah and Arend to listen to Lando tell tales of his past. Rose and Connix had just joined them when Finn’s commlink bleeped with a contact from Rey. He thumbed the button and answered her. “Hey, Peanut, how you doin’?”

“We’re OK, Finn. Done nothing but sleep the last few hours, and we’d like to get some food and see everyone. I can hear talking in the background; are there many people there?”

Finn glanced around the room, counting quickly in his head. “About ten of us. You sure you’re both up to it?”

There were a few seconds of silence, during which Finn imagined Ben and Rey were discussing their options. Rey came back with, “There aren’t many of you there, and the smaller group is probably better to start with – we won’t be a surprise to anyone there, will we?”

Finn shook his head and responded, “No. Everyone here saw you both this afternoon. No surprises, I don’t think.” He looked at the two droids, who had stopped in their chasing to study him. “I’ll ask BB8 and D-O to come get you.” Rey answered affirmatively and Finn beckoned the two droids to him. “Can you two go get Rey and Ben and bring them here, please?”

D-O answered, “Yes, yes,” before rolling away toward the door, BB8 following closely behind.

A few minutes later, the droids arrived at the Falcon to find Rey and Ben waiting for them at the top of the ramp. The couple descended quickly and as the ramp raised behind them, Rey introduced Ben to D-O. Ben squatted down beside the small droid and said, “Hello, I’m Ben. Nice to meet you.”

D-O replied, “Heh-, hello. I am D-O. Follow.” With that, the conversation ended and Rey and Ben hurried to follow the two droids, who were obviously eager to go back to the meeting room.

Rey was peripherally aware of a few people on duty in the hangar bay as they followed the droids across the floor and into the corridor behind, noting that one or two had paused in their work to watch as she and Ben walked away. Ben noticed the change in her aura. _What is it?_

_We’re being watched, and I don’t think it’s in a good way._

_Justifiably, I’d imagine. I would do the same thing if an enemy turned up on my base purporting to be a friend._

_I’m just not used to it._

Ben halted, looking Rey in the eyes. “It’s likely to be this way as long as you’re with me. Some people are going to think you’ve turned. We’ve been lucky so far, but now more people have seen us…suspicions will grow and rumors will be rife.”

Rey sighed, her eyes flicking from Ben’s to the hangar and back. “I know. I just wish they knew the real you.”

Ben shook his head. “Even you took some convincing about me.” The memory of an early Force bond meeting between them replayed in their minds, and Rey looked away, embarrassed, before Ben slid his arm around her shoulders and steered her to follow the droids now waiting impatiently at a junction. _For now, we take it one step at a time, and deal with the negatives as we meet them._

The droids halted outside a door. Ben and Rey could faintly hear voices through the door, and she took his hand, looking up at him in anticipation. “Ready?”

Ben nodded and the couple stepped forward, the droids preceding them into the room as the door slid open. The room fell silent for a moment, but the silence was broken by a roar from Chewbacca, who ran to the door and embraced the couple together. Ben answered in Shyriiwook as Chewbacca lifted them from the floor in a joyous hug. Chewbacca set them both down and warbled at Rey.

“Yes, he’s been very good to me, and yes, it was totally worth getting shot to save him.” She squeezed Ben’s hand gently.

Ben reddened at Rey’s words, and blushed more at Chewie’s answer. He was saved from further embarrassment by his uncle by the appearance of Rose with a young, blonde woman he didn’t know. They embraced Rey and studied the new scar on her side before Rose briefly hugged him. “Welcome back, Ben. Oh, do you know Kaydel?” Ben shook his head and Rose introduced them. “Ben Solo, Kaydel Connix. Kay, this is Ben. He’s Rey’s other half. Literally.”

“Ben…Solo? Like as in Han Solo? But that would make Leia your…” Kaydel was confused.

“Yes,” Ben responded, looking away, afraid to meet her eyes, which had veered from confusion to anger as she realized where she’d seen his face before.

“But you’re Kylo Ren!” Kaydel hadn’t heard the conversation in the hangar earlier; she’d been too focused on Rey.

“I was, yes,” Ben answered calmly.

“But you tried to kill Leia!”

Ben’s chocolate eyes flashed black as he glared at Kaydel. For a moment, he displayed all the anger he had once wielded as Kylo Ren. “No! Never!” His signature flared red. Finn flinched at its brightness.

Rey placed her free hand on Ben’s arm, applying a light pressure to show her support for him. She exuded calm, hoping that he would absorb it. His presence in the Force calmed slightly, but not fully.

Seeing what was going on, Poe stepped forward and cleared his throat. “Right, I’m gonna have to do this again tomorrow, but this is as good a time as any to start. Practice is good.” He turned to Ben and Rey, who stared at him with wide eyes as Ben’s ire dissolved. Poe winked and grinned, then turned back to face the room. “Most of you have already met Ben. Some of you, like me, knew him when he used the name Kylo Ren. Some of you probably thought he was dead, killed in the attack that sent Luke Skywalker into hiding, and never knew that the Supreme Leader of the First Order was the son of our own founder.” Poe paused, taking a breath. “I’ll admit, I had my suspicions and worries when I found out that Rey had brought him back from Exegol but having seen and heard about – and experienced – what he’s done since, I’m glad he’s here.” Poe turned to Ben and extended a hand. Ben stared at it for a moment, then extended his own hand and shook it.

“Uh, thanks,” was all Ben could manage in reply. _I want to hide_ , he thought to Rey.

_Better than destroying something. Perhaps it’s time to do some convincing,_ Rey replied, referring to the conversation they’d had in the hallway on the way there.

As Rey completed her thought, Maz stepped forward fearlessly. “You would do well to be prepared to answer many questions.”

Ben nodded. “I know. But that doesn’t mean I want to.”

“Admitting that you have done wrong is never easy, but it goes more easily if you try.” Maz took a step back, her gaze never leaving Ben’s face. She made an expansive gesture that encompassed everyone in the room. “Try. They are here to listen.”

Ben took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm further as he rested his hip against the corner of a table. Rey stepped behind him, standing slightly to one side and placing her hands on his shoulders. Ben’s unease disturbed the Force around him but he pressed on regardless. Rey alleviated the disturbance a bit as he spoke to the group. “What do you want to know?”

A quiet voice from the opposite side of the room asked, “Why?”

Ben looked across the room, finding the speaker. _Larma D’Acy_ , thought Rey. Ben studied her for a moment, seeing a small woman in a military uniform and wondering what position she held within the Resistance. Ben considered his response, and Rey suggested, _Begin at the beginning._

Ben’s eyes swept the room, finding everyone watching him, waiting for his answer. “My mother was a hero of the Rebellion. So was my father. And my uncle. Darth Sidious – Emperor Palpatine – never forgave them the destruction of his realm and the breaking of Darth Vader. Everyone thought Sidious was dead after the destruction of the second Death Star, but we know now that he wasn’t. He had a burning hatred of the Skywalker line and an all-encompassing need for revenge.”

Ben glanced at the floor, weighing his next words. As he looked up, he continued, “He targeted me my entire life. As long as I can remember, I heard a voice in my head, telling me that I would never be good enough, that my family hated me, that they were frightened of me and that I needed to follow its orders. I tried not to listen, but one night…I woke to find someone I trusted with my life standing over me with a lightsaber and I realized that the voice was right – they were frightened of me. So I lashed out.”

Rey squeezed Ben’s shoulders. _You’re doing so well. They’re starting to understand_ , she thought.

Ben took in the audience’s facial expressions, most of which showed rapt attention. “I destroyed Luke’s Praxeum and ran with the students who believed I was right…but we ran straight into Palpatine’s trap. He made us all enforcers. He maneuvered his way – in the guise of Snoke – to the top of the First Order and brought us with him. And if we didn’t do his bidding, we were…punished.” He shuddered as he spoke the last words, as did Rey. The reaction was lost on no one.

Poe stepped forward. “Rey, I think it’s your turn. What’s your part in this?”

Ben tilted his head back far enough to look up at Rey’s face. _You OK?_ Rey nodded, smiled at him and brushed his lips lightly with her own. There were gasps of shock from Connix and D’Acy. Zorii just crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, waiting to see what happened next.

Rey pulled her thoughts together and began. “Many of you have known me for the last year, since the battle at Crait.” Ben tensed and relaxed almost immediately when she mentioned Crait, still clearly hurt by her actions at the time. Rey shifted her hands on his shoulders and continued, “But what you haven’t known is that for most of that time, I’ve been bonded with Ben. We can each feel what the other feels. We can see each other when we’re not together – though not all the time.” There was a huff of shock from the audience as the implications of Rey’s words sank in.

A few people simultaneously asked, “You what?”

Ben placed a hand on Rey’s and tightened his grip slightly, encouraging her to go on. “We’ve never used it to find each other – well, not until just before Exegol. A few times we’ve tried to kill each other – actually, no, that’s not right.” Rey stopped, smiling at Ben again. “A few times I’ve tried to kill him.” She looked up at the group. “But we’ve learned the hard way that we can’t kill each other. And recently we’ve both experienced the absence of the other from the bond.” Rey looked back down at Ben. “I would either die or lose my mind if you disappeared from it forever.”

_Me too, sweetheart, me too._ Ben squeezed Rey’s hand again.

“So why did you bring him to the Resistance after Exegol?” A question from Connix this time.

“He saved my life. He saved all our lives, but was very badly wounded because of it. If he hadn’t helped me at Exegol, Palpatine would have won and I’d be dead. We needed help and you, you’re my family. So I asked for help.” She wove her fingers between Ben’s and they tightened their hands into a joined fist.

“And you just expect us to accept him, after all he’s done?” D’Acy wasn’t convinced.

Ben responded quietly, “I know that I will never be able to atone for the wrongs I’ve done, but I’ll try. If you want to imprison me, then so be it. But I think I can be of more service working with you.”

Zorii leaned away from the wall. “Earlier today, Maz said the First Order was hunting you. What service could you be if that’s the case?”

Ben ran a hand through his hair nervously. Rey marveled that it fell back as if he hadn’t touched it. “I still know the ships and their capabilities – or at least what capabilities they used to have. I can guess who the commanders might be – and I can tell you for sure that the condition of their fleet will be annoying some of them no end.” He locked eyes with Poe. “And I am still the person that once was their Supreme Leader, whatever they think of me. If I reappear, it will just be affirmation that their coup was unsuccessful.”

“And we’ll be having a meeting tomorrow about that,” Poe interjected, terminating that topic.

Connix was still curious about something. “You said that you never tried to kill your mother.” Ben nodded. “But you fired on the Raddus.”

Ben shook his head. “No. I had the bridge in my sights, but I felt her presence there and I…hesitated. My wingman didn’t.” He stared at his feet in shame.

“You chased us across the galaxy. Why?”

Rey spoke up. “That was my fault.” She looked uncomfortable as she said it, but Ben wrapped her fingers in his and she continued, “When Luke refused to help, I left him and went to find Ben, sure that I could get him to turn and join us.” Rey paused, blinking several times before continuing. “I arrived at the Supremacy and was taken prisoner and brought before Snoke.” Rey noticed as she continued that everyone appeared to be listening very intently. “Snoke tortured me,” Ben flinched at that, “and ordered Ben to kill me. I thought I was going to die.”

“But you killed Snoke instead,” Connix put in.

“No. Ben did.”

Some of the listeners were now staring at Ben openly, mouths agape. “Not the only government with that method of succession, but I have to say I’m surprised,” Arend commented.

“So was I,” Rey replied, clasping Ben’s fingers just a bit more tightly. He turned to watch her as she continued, “We fought Snoke’s guards and won. I had never felt such harmony with someone before. It was like we were one person.” Rey was practically glowing at the memory, but then her expression turned sad. “But Ben wouldn’t stop the ships attacking the Resistance as you escaped, and we fought.” She remembered how she felt when she woke to find Ben unconscious beside her; how conflicted she was at that moment. “I stole a shuttle, went back to the Falcon and caught up with you on Crait.” She turned her gaze to meet Ben’s, which was equally downcast. “And we spent a year running and hiding after that because I didn’t know what to do.” A single tear escaped and rolled down her cheek as she stepped to face him. “I’m so sorry, Ben. Trying to turn you was wrong. And blocking you out was wrong, too. We could have done so much better if I had just not been such a coward.”

Ben pulled her close, feeling her eyes shut as she snuggled into his chest. “We both had a lot to learn, sweetheart, and I’d like to think that we’re making up for lost time now.” He held her away from himself, tilting her head back so he could look into her eyes. “We’re working to make things right – together.” He kissed her lightly and pulled her to himself again, closing his eyes and resting his chin on her head.

“And on that note, folks, I’m calling it a night,” Poe wiped imaginary dust from his hands and ushered Ben and Rey from the room, turning them in the direction of the Falcon again. “Say, did you guys ever get any food?” Both shook their heads. “It’ll be rations, but we can swing by the stores on the way back to the Falcon.”

Rey shook her head. “We have some left; we’ll make up what we brought from Tatooine.” She stopped, releasing Ben’s hand and stepping forward to embrace Poe. “Thanks for believing in us. Goodnight, Poe.”

Poe stood in the entrance to the hangar, watching silently as the couple boarded the Falcon. As the ramp sealed behind them, he turned on his heel and set off toward his own quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My knowledge of medicine is limited to first aid; thankfully I’ve never had to deal with a gunshot wound. The info I included came from:  
> https://www.quora.com/What-happens-when-someone-is-shot-in-the-lung-How-would-it-need-to-be-treated
> 
> I keep being sure that I’m going to finish ‘in the next chapter’ and failing. My outline started out as complete at 6 chapters. Guess I just have more to say than I thought. Blame the plot puppies.
> 
> I’m working on chapter 10 now. More from Bazine and Vicii, and decisions are made and information gleaned in the meeting that Poe alluded to. And maybe some mush from Rey & Ben, too.


	10. Reconsolidate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meetings are held and plans are made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick update before work.

As the ramp hissed shut behind them, Ben drew Rey to himself, enfolding her in his embrace and breathing deeply, savoring the scent of her hair. _I love you so much._

 _I love you, too._ She mentally sighed. _So, now we’ve ‘gone public’ about our bond._

“Yes. But beyond the ones we’ve already told, I would keep it quiet.” Ben switched to conversing aloud. “If I am to rejoin the remnants of the First Order, as I suspect Dameron and the others will tell me in the morning, the fewer that know about you – about us – the better.”

Rey nodded in agreement, understanding that Ben’s request came out of self-preservation, rather than because she wasn’t good enough. The doubt nagged at her for a moment, but the surprise of his lips on hers and her back suddenly being pressed to the corridor wall caused it to dissipate. She tried to tilt her head back to allow him access to her neck as his teeth grazed across her jaw and nibbled her earlobe but smacked it into one of the wall-mounted instrument panels that dotted the Falcon. “Ow!”

Ben leaned away quickly, understanding as he saw her rubbing her head that it had been the ship and not him that had hurt her. He swept her away from the wall and into his arms, grateful that the corridor was wide enough to allow him to bridal carry her to the cabin.

He laid her carefully on the bed, crawling over her until she was fully beneath him. “How are you feeling?”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “You can tell how I’m feeling. Why are you asking?”

“Because it’s polite.” Ben leaned down and resumed what the instrument panel had caused them to break off. _It’s not every day that you get shot and need healing. Thankfully._

“Really Ben, I’m – ah! – fine.” _No don’t stop that, it feels good._ Rey was at a loss to decide whether speaking out loud or thinking what she wanted to say would be better.

Ben answered for her. “Out loud. In case you haven’t noticed, I like to hear you.”

Rey felt the heat of a blush rise from her chest upwards. “Oh. Should I take that as a challenge?”

Ben stopped what he was doing and pushed himself up on his hands to look down at her. “What have I done?” He asked, mock worry in his voice.

“You’ll just have to keep going and find out, won’t you?”

 _I’ll take that as a challenge myself,_ he thought, his mouth too occupied with hers to answer out loud.

=====

After Poe left with Rey and Ben, Maz, Lando and Jannah had also gone. The remainder of the group had stayed behind and now surrounded Finn, bombarding him with questions until finally Chewie let out a woof and everyone stopped long enough for Finn to catch his breath. “Thanks, Chewie,” Finn breathed. “I’ll try to answer you, but some things I just won’t know.” He glanced at the Wookiee. “Maybe Chewie will.” Chewie rocked his head from side to side as if to say maybe or maybe not, and Finn shrugged. “Right. One at a time.” He pointed at Connix.

“How does this bond thing they have work?”

“Got no idea. Rey said that it usually happens between Force-sensitive siblings – like Luke Skywalker and General Organa – but between her and Ben, she explained it as them being linked by lineage.”

“Lineage?” Connix was confused. “But Rey’s an orphan.”

Finn looked to Chewie and Rose for guidance. He knew that they knew about Rey’s family, but he wasn’t sure exactly how much to tell the others. Chewie rumbled an answer. Finn looked to Rose for help with the translation.

She answered, “He said that Rey recently learned something about her family and found out that her grandfather was quite strong with the Force, and also linked with Darth Vader, Ben’s grandfather. They think the bond between them formed because of that.”

Finn nodded enthusiastically and pointed at D’Acy, eager to move on from questions about Rey’s past.

“Poe said he’d experienced some of what…Ben…has done since Exegol. What did he mean?”

Finn was grateful that he had Chewie to back him up on this one, as well; he wasn’t sure D’Acy would believe him. “Poe was severely injured in a training accident. Ben and Rey healed him.”

“So you mean our medical staff are aware of his presence?”

“Some. Doctor Kalonia actually seemed to know him,” Finn confirmed.

D’Acy nodded, her face developing a look of annoyance, and Finn could see that she was going to be asking questions around the medical wing. He hoped not many.

Zorii spoke into the silence. “Is that Bazine Netal’s ship?”

Finn exchanged a look with Arend. “Uh, yeah. How’d you know?”

Zorii shrugged noncommittally. “Seen the ship around, and she’s flashy. She definitely doesn’t hide when she goes places. Unusual in her trade, but then I guess it’s all part of the image.”

Arend, who had been silent throughout the questions, listening, turned to Zorii beside him. “You know her?”

“No, not really. Her social circles don’t really intersect with mine – she’s open and visible. I tend to operate a bit more under the radar.” She looked Arend up and down, taking in his uniform. “How’d you get involved with this?”

The rest of the group had registered Arend and Zorii’s conversation and stopped their own exchanges to listen. Arend glanced around the circle of beings. “I worked for Kheddla the Hutt on Tatooine.” Chewie let out a warble. “Yes, in Mos Eisley. Officially I worked in the port supervisor’s office, but everyone there works for Kheddla. I was often asked to meet new arrivals and escort them to her townhouse. And if I could scope out their ships and cargo and estimate their value for her, that was even better.

“Ben had an, uh, _interaction_ with Kheddla, and Finn and Rey helped him out. A few days later, the ship needed repairs and Kheddla generously offered use of one of her repair bays to them.” Chewie snorted in disbelief. Arend grinned at him, continuing, “I took them to midday meal at the townhouse, but realized when we were on the way there that they weren’t the usual sort Kheddla dealt with, so I, uh, liberated them from Her Bountifulness. And I got asked to stick around – I think Ben thought I would have a short life if I stayed on Tatooine after going against a Hutt.

“He’s not at all what I expected of Kylo Ren. I was terrified when I met him, but he’s turned out to be smart, funny and easy to deal with – if you work with him and not against him.”

Finn and Rose both nodded in agreement with Arend. Rose added, “When everyone got back from Exegol and Finn told me that Rey had brought Kylo Ren with her, I was horrified. But it only took a few days for me to see that although he looks the same, he’s not that man.”

“Why do you think that is?” Connix asked quietly.

Finn, Rose, Arend and Chewie answered in unison, “Rey.”

Finn elaborated, “They support each other so much that it’s like – well, Rey said this herself – it’s like they’re one person. I can’t really explain it, but it’s like they’ve each found a missing half.”

Rose commented, “Rey described it exactly that way when I was talking with her about it. She says it’s like they’re one soul in two bodies.”

D’Acy was skeptical. “I think that might be a bit of a stretch. It’s a big ask of us to believe he’s changed that much.”

Chewie responded with a string of sounds, which Rose translated as opposition to D’Acy’s words. “Chewie says that the Force works in ways we don’t understand, and that really Kylo Ren was almost not Ben Solo at all. He watched Ben grow up until he went to study with Luke, and this man is far more like the boy he knew than the enforcer he became.”

=====

The next morning came too soon for Rey, despite her usual habit of rising early. She had found that mornings she woke with Ben beside her produced an impetus to do nothing save lay in bed and admire him as he slept.

“You’re staring,” Ben’s voice rumbled. So he wasn’t asleep, then.

“Should I not?” Rey’s forefinger traced a line over his clavicle and down the broad expanse of his back. He lifted his head from the pillow, turning to face her.

“Depends what reaction you want.” Ben’s voice deepened as Rey’s finger continued its journey southwards, and suddenly he was no longer beside her.

Rey giggled and shook her head. “You really must teach me how to silence my thoughts enough to surprise you,” she observed, staring into his brown and gold irises – which she noticed were rapidly disappearing as his pupils grew wider.

“Can’t have you knowing all my secrets now, can I?” Ben returned Rey’s grin and lowered himself to rest atop her, relishing the feel of her skin against his. His lips caressed her collarbone gently and she shivered.

The moment was shattered by the bleep of the comm unit beside the bed. Rey sighed and Ben sagged against her. Rey fumbled for the button, answering the hail as calmly as possible. “Yes?”

Poe’s voice emanated from the speaker, sounding much too chirpy for him this early in the day. “Morning! You two have a big day ahead with the brass, and I’d like to meet with you in advance to go over some things.”

 _Ten minutes_ , Ben thought in response.

“Okay, Poe, we’re not up yet, but give us ten minutes.”

There was a brief pause, followed by a huff of laughter and the comment, “Is that all it takes?”

Ben rolled his eyes. “We could make you wait hours, Dameron.”

“Maybe days,” Rey suggested.

Poe cleared his throat. “Ten minutes it is. Please be dressed when I get there.”

 _He’s afraid he’ll lose a dick-measuring contest if I’m not dressed when he arrives._ Rey snorted at Ben’s uncharacteristic thought and had to tamp down her laughter to reply. “We’ll be dressed; your chastity is safe.”

A bark of laughter from the other end of the contact indicated that Poe thought that unlikely. “Not in many years, Rey. See you soon.” The comm unit fell silent.

“Showering together might save us some time,” Ben remarked.

Rey raised an eyebrow at him, suspicious of his motives. “When has that ever been the case since you’ve been staying aboard the Falcon with me?”

The tips of Ben’s ears reddened. “Uh, never, but I thought it was worth mentioning.”

Rey kissed him on the nose and slid out of the bunk, feet slapping the metal floor as she walked to the fresher.

Ben followed, slapping some hair growth suppressant onto his face. He’d once let his beard and mustache grow out and wasn’t about to repeat that experiment. He studied his reflection in the mirror as Rey ran a cycle of the sonic shower, pleased that the glass screen on the shower afforded him a full length look at her reflection in the mirror as the cycle ran.

“I can hear what you’re thinking, you know.”

“What? Should I not admire you while I have the opportunity?”

The cycle finished and Rey stepped around the screen, looking up at Ben as she did. “Is this going to be a repeat of our earlier conversation about staring? Poe will get here before we’re dressed if it is.”

That thought spurred Ben into the shower as Rey laughed and went to get dressed. She was slipping a boot onto her foot when she heard thumping on the underside of the ship. “Ben, Poe’s here,” she called, though she knew that Ben was already aware, and released the ramp so Poe could board.

Poe strode up the ramp into the corridor to find Rey waiting. “Is he dressed yet or is he spending way too much time on his hair?”

“I heard that,” Ben responded, voice drifting into the main hold from the direction of the captain’s cabin. Poe grinned, pleased with himself.

“We haven’t eaten yet. Want a caf?” Rey asked as Poe sat on the seat by the engineering workstation in the main hold.

Poe nodded. “Black, please.” Rey produced a cup of caf for him and tossed two ration bars onto the dejarik table for herself and Ben before making up a caf for herself. She had developed a taste for it in the last year. Ben preferred water, only drinking anything else when there was a good reason.

Rey sank onto the bench by the table, slowly peeling back the wrapper on her ration bar. Ben’s footsteps sounded in the corridor and he appeared in the far doorway, crossing the room and settling next to Rey on the bench with only a nod in greeting.

Poe began without preamble. “We’ll go over all this in more detail later, but we’ve got more on these raids. The information you gave about the ship being the Afflictor let us do some more targeted searching. It’s one of the reasons we left Ajan Kloss.

“An informant in the Gradil sector sent footage of First Order vessels of various types, including the Afflictor. The data that went with it said that the ships looked to be headed for Nirauan.”

Ben’s eyebrows furrowed. “Nirauan? Apart from being relatively close to the remnants of the Aeten System, there’s nothing there – at least not that I know.”

“Yeah, that’s what we thought. But we’ve had a couple reports of attacks since this data came in where the ships couldn’t be tracked.”

Ben’s eyebrows rose. “Cloaking devices? Have they found a cache of Stygium crystals in the rubble of Aeten II?”

“That’s what you need to find out.” Poe looked down at his hands, then back at Ben, who had started idly playing with Rey’s hair. “I wanted to see if you came to the same conclusion I did before we met the others. I’m glad we agree.”

Ben’s hands separated Rey’s hair into sections and set about deftly weaving the sections into a braid different to the ones he’d made before. After a few minutes’ silence, punctuated only by the sound of Rey’s ration bar wrapper crinkling as she ate, he said, “When I was aboard the Afflictor, its commander was Captain Yianno. The ship was sent to patrol the Ventooine system following the cannon explosion that damaged it. It was probably one of the few ships that didn’t join the Final Order fleet at Exegol.”

“Ventooine? What’s there?” Poe inquired.

“It used to be the source of a mineral called Shadeshine, but unless a new source of it has been found, my father is responsible for there being no more.”

Rey had been listening intently as Ben braided her hair, and asked, “What does Shadeshine do?”

Poe responded, “It enhances your senses. It’s usually toxic within a year, unless you’re given an antidote. And that’s even rarer than the Shadeshine.”

“Toxic?” Rey asked.

“You become so sensitive to…well, everything… that your brain overloads and you die.” He looked from one to the other. “And people say Spice is bad for you.”

“Many things can kill you, but some people choose their own poison,” Ben replied, finishing Rey’s new plait.

“Sounds like a good thing to be rid of.” Rey’s gaze grew distant. “Han was certainly a mass of contradictions.”

“Leia said that, too.” Poe glanced at the chronometer. “We’d better go.”

=====

Finn and Arend were the only ones in the meeting room when Poe, Ben and Rey arrived. Poe sat down beside Finn in a chair opposite the door, the large, circular table providing him ample opportunity to survey the other occupants of the room. Ben and Rey sat next to Arend and waited for others to arrive.

“Who else will be here?” Rey was genuinely curious.

Poe ticked them off on his fingers. “Maz, D’Acy, Lando. Maybe Chewie.”

Ben chuckled. “Doubt that. He always said that meetings were just a bunch of long-winded speeches and no action. He’ll avoid it if he can.”

“I think you underestimate Maz,” Poe responded.

As he spoke, the door slid open. “He wouldn’t be so unwise as to do that.” Maz and Chewie entered the room.

Ben shrugged. “Like I said, he’d avoid it if he could. Guess he couldn’t.”

Chewie rumbled an answer that caused a flurry of laughter around the table. As it died down, the door opened again and Lando came in, D’Acy on his arm. “Hello, everyone,” he greeted in a voice smooth as silk.

Ben chuckled again, “Uncle Lando, only you could make saying hello sound like an invitation to a coronation ball.”

Another flurry of laughter circled the table, with Lando executing a bow to enhance his greeting. Only D’Acy seemed unmoved by the merriment and took a seat, asking, “Shall we get started?”

Poe slapped his hands on the table and rose to his feet, pacing a tight line behind his chair. “Right, so I’ve had a word with Ben already this morning and he’s come to the same conclusion that I had – the remnants of the First Order have found a cache of Stygium crystals in the rubble of Aeten II that they’re harvesting and using to build cloaking devices. Now we just need to figure a way to get Ben back to them – and convince them that he’s really still their Supreme Leader and not our spy. Ideas?”

The group surrounding the table looked from one to the other, waiting for anyone to make a suggestion. Arend cleared his throat. “We need a credible witness, and something convincing to ‘leak’ to the galactic newsweb.”

“Okaaayyy…like what and who?”

“Bazine,” Ben suggested. “She has a history with the First Order, and a personal history with me.”

Rey turned to stare at him. “Oh?” The single word spoke volumes.

Suddenly Ben was flustered. “Uh, I hired her to locate an artifact. _That_ artifact.” He pictured the mask of Darth Vader in his mind and Rey nodded.

 _You’re off the hook. Consider yourself lucky_ , she thought.

Finn watched their interaction carefully. “Could you stage a fight? Somewhere public where no one would suggest it being a Resistance stronghold?”

Lando smiled. “I know just the place.”

The group discussed the options for the scene, and how best to get it to the newsweb. It took a surprisingly short time for them to agree a way forward; even D’Acy seemed satisfied with the plan.

Poe clapped his hands. “Good. Now all we need to do is make sure that everyone is ready, and it all goes to plan.”

Chewie’s comment about having a backup plan ready was lost on no one.

=====

Voluble cursing in several languages assured Arend that Bazine had woken, and he prepared himself for the verbal onslaught that he was sure would accompany his entry into the cell she was housed in.

Beside him, Ben chuckled. “Gotta give her credit, she’s creative. I never thought I’d hear that combination of phrases, given their anatomical improbability.”

Arend laughed at the sentiment, turning to his companion. “Are we ready?”

Ben took a deep breath and raised the hood of the poncho, obscuring his features again. “Ready.” He waved at the lock and the shield covering the door disappeared. He stepped back, allowing Arend to enter the cell first.

Bazine was livid. “Uba! Joppay jee nree, jee kidd uba!” (You! When I am free, I will kill you!)

Ben’s hand closed on her throat and Bazine fell silent, looking a bit startled as she did. On the journey to Hoth, he had strongly suggested that she forget she had found him and Rey and planted the idea that he was just an enforcer.

“Jee-jee boll nop meesho,” (We will go on a mission.) Arend stated. “Shash bountifuloojah tinka uba porkman champio. Shash bountifuloojah vopa uba oom-port supreme kajidii Kylo Ren.” (Her Bountifulness thinks you are a big-time champion. Her Bountifulness would like you to report on Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.)

Bazine’s eyes went wide at the name.

Arend continued, “Uba boll sajo shash. Jee shulu toogi.” (You will go to meet him. I will be in contact.) He gave a sharp nod and Ben released Bazine before they turned and left the cell without a glance behind them.

=====

Zorii made her way down the icy corridor toward an unmarked door, treading carefully, as the non-slip surface covered the floor unevenly. When she reached the door, she pulled a card from a pocket on her flight suit and held it to the reader beside the door. The frame on the reader shifted from red to green and a small click sounded before the door receded slowly into the wall. She entered the room, waiting until the door closed behind her before speaking. “Hey, Vicii,” she called to the huddled form on the bed in the opposite corner, “you OK?”

Vicii looked up, mandibles quivering in anticipation. “Do I look it?”

“Not really, no, but I’ve seen worse.” She crossed the room, taking a seat beside him. “Poe says you can go. Next ship they have going off-planet, you can leave.”

He looked away, talking to the wall. “Where would I go? Got nowhere. Kijimi was where everything I cared about was, and it’s gone.”

It occurred to Zorii at that moment that she really knew very little about this creature she’d known for years. “Well, you’ve got lots of experience moving cargo. Maybe you could find a ship looking for hands?”

Vicii nodded sadly. “Guess that’s my life from now on.” He looked back at her. “Any idea when there’s a ship outbound?”

Zorii rose to her feet. “If you’re quick, you can make one headed for Takodana. C’mon.”

The pair left the room and strode quickly to the hangar.

=====

D’Acy handed over the list to the young lieutenant. “Clothing. All in black and got to be these sizes, that’s what you said?”

“Yes, that’s right. Maz is going with you and she’ll be able to tell you if it’s suitable.” D’Acy wasn’t completely certain that the plan would work, but Maz seemed confident and the ship taking her to Takodana would be setting off soon. “If you have any trouble at all finding these items, please talk to Maz.”

“Yes, ma’am, will do.” The lieutenant climbed the steps to board the shuttle, disappearing into the rear compartment.

D’Acy turned away, finding Maz behind her, watching silently. “The clothing is but the first step. You worry about the rest.”

“Yes, Maz, I do.” She waved expansively at the hangar. “This is what is left of Leia’s legacy. The First Order cannot be the only outcome.”

Maz scoffed. “This collection of beings is not all that remains of Leia. Ben Solo is also her legacy, as is Rey. Have faith in them.” Pronouncement completed, Maz entered the small craft.

As the shuttle door was about to close, Zorii ran across the hangar floor. “Wait, wait!”

Maz leaned out the door. “Ah, I wondered when you would arrive.” She extended a hand toward Vicii. “Come aboard, my dear boy; we have much to discuss.”

Vicii cast a glance at Zorii as he entered the ship. Zorii gave him a wave as the craft’s door sealed and it lifted gently from the floor, disappearing quickly into the blinding white of a day on Hoth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: convincing the galaxy


	11. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A showdown for the benefit of Bazine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the plot puppies were fairly silent this last week (at least about this story - they've been trying to get me to work on three others, but I have resisted so far). I hope that what's been generated without their assistance takes the story where it needs to go.

The hours following Maz’s departure were spent planning the return of Kylo Ren. When the message arrived featuring only the words, “Items procured,” everything kicked into action.

Lando had already left, and with the arrival of the message, Bazine needed to as well. Arend was to accompany her to make sure that she only saw the things she was meant to. Chewie, Rey and Ben would be traveling on the Falcon together, and the Falcon’s arrival was timed for several hours after Bazine’s. After that, everything depended on the plan running as designed.

Arend tugged at the collar of his uniform as they stood in the kitchen, sharing a last few moments before going their separate ways. “I know I haven’t worn this the last day or so, and it’s been cleaned so it’s not too stiff, but I’d really gotten used to not wearing this collar. It’s too high and tight.”

Ben shook his head. “You ought to try the one I’m going to get back into. I’m just glad mine’s more relaxed than a First Order officer’s. They’re definitely not made for someone of my build.” He mused for a moment. “You know, I hated wearing them at the time, but Jedi robes had something going for them in the comfort department.”

Rey looked at her own clothes and shrugged, turning to Ben. “I like you in colors. Not that you look bad in black, but colors are more the real you.” She laced their fingers together and leaned against him before suddenly leaning away. “Oh, I forgot. This is for you.” She handed Ben the wrap she’d worn over the scar on her upper arm from the fight in the Throne Room.

He stared at it, confused. “What’s this for?”

“It’s a token. Aren’t women supposed to give the men they love something to remember them by when they’re about to do something dangerous? That’s what the historical romance holos I rescued from Imperial ships showed.”

Ben nodded. “Ah. I see.” He ducked into a deep bow and flourished the wrap with his hand. “Of course, milady, I will keep it close to my heart.” He tucked it into a pocket.

The trio burst into laughter and left the kitchen, Ben unfurling the poncho he’d used before as a disguise in Bazine’s presence and Arend leading the way. Rey stopped as they entered the hallway leading to Bazine’s cell, taking a side corridor so she would be out of sight when they emerged to take Bazine to her ship.

Ben again followed Arend into the cell, this time planting a Force suggestion that Bazine would forget everything that happened between their arrival in the cell and the moment that Arend spoke the phrase ‘Kylo Ren.’ As part of the planning, it had been agreed that Arend would refrain from doing so until they were well on their way to the meeting point.

The group made their way to Bazine’s ship without incident. When they arrived, she went to the cockpit and began preparing for their departure.

The day before, Rose had showed Arend how to erase the images that the ship’s security systems had taken during the time it was on Hoth. Everything had been taken into account. Arend turned to Ben as he boarded the ship. “Good luck, I’ll see you soon.”

Ben shook Arend’s hand, watching in silence as the black vessel lifted gently from the icy surface and passed the snowy overhang marking the hangar’s exit. “May the Force be with you,” he muttered under his breath.

=====

“So, you’ve got everything you need?” Finn asked as Rose looked on.

“Yes,” Rey replied. They had been over the plan several times and, barring anything unforeseen, she was as happy as she could be about it. “I’m sure everything will be fine,” she continued, her voice taking on a note of sadness as she mentally catalogued the events that would follow the plan’s satisfactory execution.

“Okay, Peanut, if you’re happy with it, we’re happy with it,” Finn responded, taking her hands and giving them a light squeeze before stepping back. “I’ll go tell Poe. Coming?” He extended a hand to Rose, who shook her head and nodded him toward the corridor. Finn nodded once in reply, turned on his heel and strode away, footsteps echoing as they receded down the icy hallway.

Once Finn disappeared, Rose turned to Rey. “OK, spill.” She put her hands on her hips, not prepared to accept one of Rey’s ‘there’s-nothing-wrong-what-do-you-mean’ answers.

Rey could see Rose’s stubbornness in the Force, even if she couldn’t see it in her friend’s body language – which she could. She sighed, shoulders drooping. She waved at the Falcon. “Come aboard.”

The two made their way to the bench by the dejarik table once they boarded, Rey dropping her head into her hands once she’d sat. “I’m worried, Rose. He’s come so far, and now he’s going back.” She glanced at her friend. “What will I do if he doesn’t come back?”

Rose took one of Rey’s hands in hers. “He doesn’t define you, Rey, and you have all of us as your family. But know that Ben will do everything in his power to get back to you – I can see by the way you look at each other that you mean as much to him as he does to you, and he won’t want to lose that, either.” She laughed quietly. “I don’t need the Force to tell me that.”

“I spent a year pushing him away and then almost lost him for good, but now I know how much a part of me he is, I’m not sure how I’ll react when he’s not here.”

Rose tightened her grip on Rey’s hand and Rey blinked up at her. “You’ll miss him. A lot. Probably more than I could possibly understand. And you’ll go on, because the better you both do what needs to be done, the faster he’ll be back.” She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “You have the support of everyone here; we’re your friends, your family. We love you, and we’ll help you in any way we can.”

Rey let out a sob and sank her head onto Rose’s shoulder, sniffling quietly. After a few minutes, she managed, “Thank you,” and leaned away from Rose’s embrace.

“Hey, anytime. What are sisters for?” Rose’s infectious smile spread to Rey as Rose stood from the bench. “May the Force be with you.” She said softly as she turned and left the hold, the clanking of her footfalls on the decking growing quieter as someone else’s grew louder.

Chewie entered, sitting beside Rey. [Little one, I know this is difficult for you, but it will work out. You have literally moved the Force to be together, so the First Order will be like a leaf before a whirlwind.]

Rey hugged him, nodding sadly, still worried and not fully convinced. “But we worked together to get where we are…and now we will each be working alone.”

[Not alone, daughter, never alone.] As Chewie finished his statement, Ben arrived, casting a concerned look at Rey before shifting his eyes to Chewie, who greeted him and mumbled something about doing a final systems check before they took off as he left the hold.

Ben extended his hands and Rey slid from the bench to join him, falling into his embrace. _What is it?_

_I’m worried._ There was no point trying to hide her emotions; if she didn’t tell him, he would know in any case.

He stepped back and drew her after him as he crossed to the far side of the hold, leading her down the corridor to the cabin they shared. “Chewie can get us there on his own. We’re going to make the most of the time we have.” He came to a stop, turning to face her. “I want to spend every moment until we arrive showing you exactly how I feel.”

Rey blushed, the freckles on her face standing out against the pink of her cheeks. “I’d like that,” she responded bashfully, following him into the cabin.

=====

Rose found Finn in the Operations Room, a silent sentinel among all the activity. She could see that he wasn’t paying any consideration to the buzz around him at all, and she poked him in the chest to get his attention.

He jumped, relaxing when he saw who’d arrived. “So how’s Rey taking it?” Finn was worried.

Rose blinked at him. “About like you’d think. I told her that we’re all here to support her and that we’re her family and we love her. We just need to prove that and get this all taken care of as quickly as possible.”

“I hope this works.”

Rose sighed. “Yeah, me too. Rey’s good at putting on a brave face, but sometimes it’s better to let go.”

Poe joined them. “So, you think this will work?”

“It had better,” Finn responded.

Rose rolled her eyes. “Ben and Arend are confident. I think Rey is, too, she’s just worried about what she’ll be like if it does work. The person that makes me think it’s likely that this will work, though, is Lando. He’s swindled so many people in his life – if he’s willing to back it, it will work.”

Finn shook his head. “Oh, I’m sure that the First Order will buy into the scenario initially, but you guys have no idea the amount of backbiting and infighting there is among the officers. If anyone sees the opportunity to advance, they’ll take the chance, no matter who they’re up against – or who it hurts.”

Poe waved his hands as if to discount that idea completely. “But he was Supreme Leader for a year after he killed Snoke, and he stayed in power through all that – no one even tried to challenge him. Even Hux’s spying didn’t bring him any trouble. And he’s only been gone, what, not even a month? It’ll be fine.”

“I dunno. I’ve got a bad feeling about this.” Finn’s face clouded with doubt.

=====

The journey was planned to take a bit longer than three hours. The systems were so close, it wasn’t worth using lightspeed to make the trip, and Chewie wasn’t of a mind to hurry, so Rey and Ben had time to themselves while he flew.

Rey leaned back against Ben’s bare chest as he toyed with the ends of her hair and nuzzled her neck. She idly began to pick at the blanket, thoughts drifting again. Ben noticed. “Credit for your thoughts?”

“Glad to hear that you rate my thoughts so highly.” She shook her head. “Not worth voicing. Been over them too many times already.”

Ben pulled Rey back to lean against him again, using the Force to levitate her hairbrush to him so he didn’t have to get out of bed. He began drawing it slowly over her hair, and she relaxed into the soothing sensation, closing her eyes.

When he was done brushing it out, he separated it into sections and began working it into another braid. “This one should be done with ribbons woven into it, but I couldn’t find the right colors.”

Rey was relaxing further and growing sleepy as he worked. Her slightly slurred voice asked, “Ribbons? Why ribbons?”

Ben shrugged. “Tradition.”

Rey considered that. “You have so many traditions you carry with you. I have none.”

Ben paused in his weaving to look her in the eye as her eyes blinked open. “Some days, I wish I had none. The traditions are all too often part of the legacy that goes with being me.” He resumed his work. “But when I can do something beautiful like this, I’m glad of the traditions.” He finished the braid a few minutes later and kissed the crown of her head when it was complete.

The intercom beside the bed chirped as he tucked the last hairs into place, and Ben jabbed the button to activate it. “Yes?”

Chewie responded, [We’ve arrived. Lando is coming to meet you himself. We’ll be touching down in about ten minutes and he’ll be along shortly after that. Will you be decent?]

“Chewie!” They exclaimed in unison.

Barks of Wookiee laughter emanated from the intercom before the transmission ended.

=====

Just over ten minutes later, they felt the Falcon settle onto its gear legs and heard the woosh of the engines winding down. Rey looked Ben top to toe. “I love you.”

He took her hands, quickly kissing her forehead. “I know.” She freed a hand and smacked him on the chest. He smirked at the action. “I love you too.” He released her other hand and stepped back, collecting his lightsaber and poncho from the stand beside the door. “I’ll see you soon.” He turned and left the room, walking rapidly down the corridor, donning the poncho and descending the ramp to the landing platform below.

By the time he reached the bottom, Rey had made her way to the cockpit and was sitting in the pilot’s seat, silently watching as he shook Lando’s hand and strode away without a look back.

Chewie rumbled a question. “Yes, Chewie, I’m fine. And I know I’ll see him again soon.” She looked down at her hands. “Guess I’d better finish getting ready.” She rose from the seat, returning to the cabin and changing into leggings, shirt and her usual bodywrap. She wound new wraps onto her arms, fastened the bracers at her wrists and checked that what she’d chosen was suitable.

A few minutes later, satisfied that her outfit would be appropriate for the day, she collected her saber and robe and returned to the cockpit, settling to wait in silence beside Chewie until her escort arrived. She closed her eyes, sinking into meditation and hoping that the focus it provided would help her remain calm.

It wasn’t long until the comm unit beeped to signal the arrival of Rey’s guide. She blinked her eyes open and stood. Chewie reached up and rested a voluminous paw on her wrist. [May the Force be with you.]

Rey nodded somewhat gloomily but thanked him. “This is one of those times where it really needs to be.” She gave a resigned laugh. “I wonder if I’m using up my chances.” Rey looked into the Wookiee’s eyes again. “Thank you.” She turned and strode away, forcing an air of confidence into her movements, and pulled the robe over her head, obscuring her features. She met her grey-clad Gran escort at the base of the gangplank and extended a hand. “Lead the way.”

She followed him into a dimly lit expanse of corridor. The fewer people who saw the Falcon, the better, lest eyebrows be raised. They had been told to land as far out as the landing pads extended, and the energy use – including monitoring – in the adjoining area had been cut right back due to underuse, so the halls exhibited only occasional light-rods. About 50 meters along, they passed through a set of black doors into a lift.

The lift rose rapidly through what Rey decided must have been several levels. When they exited, the change was dramatic. The corridors they passed along were brightly lit, with occasional large windows that overlooked the ever-changing view. Rey hadn’t taken the time since their arrival to admire the scenery, but she could see now the appeal of forever being surrounded by the calming peaches and pinks of the clouds. People passed them by without a second glance, going about their business and not worried over the presence of someone in hooded robes walking with a Calrissian Corp employee.

They passed through another set of doors, beige ones this time, and Rey’s escort waved her toward another set on the right side of the room. The doors slid open and Rey noted that her escort wasn’t following. “Coming?”

“No, Mr Calrissian says to leave you here, and that he’ll come for you when it’s time to go.” The Gran stepped away and the doors slid shut between them. Rey laughed aloud at the idea of Lando being called Mr Calrissian. She thought he would find it far too formal.

She sank into one of the surprisingly soft chairs that dotted the room, settling into meditation and hoping that the act of centering herself would minimize the sense of foreboding which had begun to seep into her.

=====

“That went as well as could be expected, I guess.” Poe seemed a little on edge. He’d just finished an ‘all hands’ meeting, and it looked like his reservations about it were getting the better of him.

“You OK?” Finn asked, recognizing that Poe wasn’t.

Poe shook his head and tried to wave it off with, “I hate public speaking,” but at Finn’s raised eyebrow and hard look, he sighed. “I’m just not sure everyone bought it. Trying to sell them that the Supreme Leader of the First Order had come to see us to discuss a peace treaty following the events on Exegol? It sounds a stretch to me.”

Finn nodded. “Yeah, it’s a bit much to ask everyone to believe that – though no one ever said Kylo Ren was a fool once Snoke was dead. Except maybe Hux. They didn’t get along. At all.” Finn looked around the operations room, taking in the small group working there. “But with that as the official announcement from us and the little show that’s about to happen in Bespin, we might just get it to be believed.”

“I really hope that things go as we planned,” Poe remarked, eyes still scanning the room.

Finn nodded. “Me too. Me too. Or we’re all in for a world – a galaxy – of hurt.”

=====

Rey’s eyes snapped open as the beige doors hissed aside, allowing Lando to enter the room. He was his usual relentlessly cheerful self. “Ready, my sweet?” He asked as he stepped forward, taking her by the elbows and kissing her forehead as she rose from the chair.

“Yes, thank you. And thank you for your help.”

Lando waved the comment off. “What else could I do? Leave my nephew to deal with this on his own? I know how Solos think – it would all go horribly wrong.”

Rey giggled. “I only hope that what you’re saying is that the way Calrissians think means it will go entirely right.”

Lando shrugged nonchalantly. The comm unit on his wrist beeped twice. “Ok, that’s the signal.” He turned toward the door, cape swooping elegantly behind him, neatly polished shoes drumming steadily on the floor as he left the room.

Rey steeled herself, took a deep breath, raised her hood, and followed, counting her steps to give her a focus as they neared the rendezvous. She was deliberately avoiding the bond, fearful of what her reaction – or Ben’s – might be if they shared thoughts.

Several minutes later, they reached a door that Rey recognized as one leading to a landing pad. She peeked out the tiny window beside the door and saw that Bazine’s ship was the sole occupant. She concentrated and saw in her mind three Force signatures – the gleaming beacon of Ben’s and two smaller, duller ones that she was sure belonged to Bazine and Arend. They clustered together to the right of the door.

She glanced at Lando and gave a sharp nod. He entered a code and the door retreated into a slot in the ceiling. Lando stepped back, away from the entry. Rey lowered her hood, stepping forward and taking in the scene before her. Arend and Bazine were dressed as they had been when they left Hoth, but Ben looked every inch the Supreme Leader. Maz had outdone herself with the uniform, and Rey felt a frisson of lust make its way down her spine as she noted how well the ensemble fit – and suited – Ben’s physique. She was about to give the performance of her life, pretending that she wasn’t absolutely enamored of his form. “Kylo Ren!”

Ben – Kylo, Rey reminded herself – spun to face her. “What do you want, Jedi? I told your Resistance friends that we have nothing to say to each other. Have they sent you to discuss the terms of their joining the First Order?”

Rey scoffed. “First Order? There is no First Order any more – it was destroyed at Exegol.” She crossed the landing pad deck purposefully, stopping less than a meter from Kylo, who had stepped away from Arend and Bazine when Rey appeared. “You said you wanted peace, and now you run. Is peace really what you want, or did you just want to see the way the new government is going to operate?”

Kylo uttered a disbelieving laugh. “That group of murderers, traitors and thieves you call friends?” He quoted from her time on Starkiller. “They stand as much chance of forming a government as the Hosnian System stands of reassembling from the trillions of fragments it became.”

Rey winced. She had forgotten how cutting Kylo could be. “I don’t think that’s really something to be proud of.” She planted her feet. “But I think you’ve answered my question. You don’t want peace.” Kylo’s eyes widened fractionally as Rey’s robe slid to the floor. She felt a brief crack in his mental defenses as he scrutinized her attire and stance, realizing that he _liked_ the way she looked just before a fight. It pleased her that his reaction was a positive one.

A mental message flared through the bond. _Like Kef Bir._

_Only I’m not perforating you this time._

Her saberstaff ignited before his saber was even in his hand and Kylo found himself jumping backward to avoid her first swing. _You said like Kef Bir,_ Rey thought across the bond. Kylo’s saber ignited and he swung across his body as he drew it from his belt, impacting with Rey’s and causing the blades to hiss and crackle.

Bazine turned to Arend. “His saber, it’s different.”

Arend played it down. “Minor modifications? I don’t know. It still looks wicked.” He fell silent, enraptured by the skill of the two combatants.

Rey broke the hold with Kylo’s saber, flinging herself backwards and twisting the center of her staff to break it into two sabers, each facing away from her body. She brought them together before her, testing Kylo’s defenses. He held out a hand, stopping the arc of one while bringing his saber around to catch the other at the juncture of blade and crossguard. Rey grunted with the effort of fighting the Force hold on half her weapon and launched into a backflip that took her several meters away in order to break free. Kylo pushed off the floor, jumping nearly to reach Rey, and landed in an upright slide along the landing pad’s surface which took him the remaining distance.

Rey snapped her weapon back together and resumed fighting with a staff as she had for years prior to meeting Kylo, blocking his next attack. He sent a thought her way. _Let me know when you’re getting tired, sweetheart, I don’t want to wear you out._

_Not much chance of that,_ Rey countered, swinging the staff outward toward him. He tucked into himself and jumped back again, and she brought it up at the last possible moment to rotate in a purple and yellow blur between them. She grinned a self-satisfied grin, spitting the words, “Getting tired, Supreme Leader?”

Kylo’s eyes flared, going fully black for a brief moment as he channeled all the emotions of the fight. Sweat trickled down his forehead, stinging his eyes. “Take this message to your Resistance friends. Kylo Ren is more than a match for their Jedi.” Raising a hand for balance, he swung his saber into a backhand position and, spinning his body, arced it around behind her in the nanosecond gap when the rotation of her blade took it to fully vertical.

Rey collapsed to the floor, saberstaff shutting down as her grip slacked. The plasma of Kylo’s saber retreated and he spun on his heel to face a stunned Bazine and Arend. “Leave her. Let the Resistance claim what remains of their Jedi.” He crossed the deck with his ground-eating strides and boarded Bazine’s ship, causing them to snap from their shock and race to the entry.

Seconds later, all that remained were the receding flares of the engines and the body of the Jedi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have noticed that I added a chapter count and - surprise! - we've only got one to go. Hoping that the plot puppies are speedy with inspiration this week.


	12. Resume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo returns to the First Order - but what of Rey?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final chapter. Sorry it's taken a while to get here, and sorry for the delayed update. The chapter is a few extra pages to make up for the delay - and also because I couldn't make it much shorter!
> 
> Please note that I have updated the tags, and the most recent tag may merit a TW for some of you. Sorry, but if you try to skip the TW section, the end of the story won't make sense, so I haven't marked it this time. I will say that the TW only applies to the final section.

Lando’s comm unit beeped, and he raised it to his mouth to speak as quietly as he could. “They gone?”

“Yes sir.”

“Cameras?”

“Looping data has started,” came the affirmative reply.

“Good. I’ll be in touch soon.” Lando terminated the contact and sent a signal via the same comm unit, then leaned against the wall to wait.

He hadn’t been waiting long when four droids appeared with a two-by-one-meter crate on a repulsorlift. They paused, and he keyed in the door code, staying behind until they had passed. As the last one rolled through onto the landing platform, he followed, ensuring that the door sealed behind them.

He directed the droids to Rey’s prone form. She lay bonelessly splayed on the floor, and Lando tapped his comm unit again. “End loop.” A double beep in reply signaled that his order had been received and followed.

The droids gently lifted her body into the crate. “Lay her face up, then close it.” The droids did as he commanded and rolled away once the work had been completed. Lando’s expression was stoic as he dismissed them, collected Rey’s robe and saberstaff, set them on the crate and took over control of the repulsorlift. He guided it off the platform and into the adjoining corridor, looking through the crate’s transparisteel lid – usually used for quickly verifying cargo contents – at Rey’s motionless form and sighing heavily. “I’ve seen too many of my friends die. I hate looking through this and seeing you,” he mused forlornly as he pushed her slowly to the lift that would take him to the lower level landing platforms. A few passers-by noted his passage and nodded somberly upon seeing the contents of the crate.

Soon enough, Lando reached the lift station. The descent was quick; his contact in the control room had diverted all traffic away from this section so Lando could return Rey to the Falcon as soon as possible. The lift doors wooshed open and Lando continued down the dim corridors leading to the platform where the Falcon – and Chewie – waited.

On reaching the platform door, he keyed in an entry code and the door recessed into the ceiling. He stepped through onto the platform and tapped his comm unit twice to signal that he had arrived. The only sign that his signal had been received was the red light that blinked on in the camera lens above his head. He moved forward, into the camera’s range, and was peripherally aware of it tracking his progress toward the Falcon.

Chewie had also been tracking his progress, as the Falcon’s ramp hissed open and began a descent to the deck. Before it had fully lowered, Chewie raced down it, letting out a mournful howl. Lando nodded. “I know, my friend, I’m sorry.”

Lando passed over the handling of the repulsorlift to Chewie, who dejectedly turned away, leaving Lando alone at the base of the ramp as Chewie re-boarded the Falcon. Another mournful howl sounded from the Falcon’s interior and Lando turned away, leaving Chewie to his own thoughts.

As he reached the platform door, Lando heard another hiss as the gangplank began to rise. Once it seated itself and sealed into the ship’s hull, the sublight engines fired up. Lando stayed in the doorway until the crescent glow of the Falcon’s thrusters disappeared into the peach and pink of Bespin’s atmosphere.

=====

“So why was I knocked out and held prisoner?” Bazine was not happy at her treatment in the last few days.

Kylo blinked languidly at her, seemingly unbothered at her ire. “I had contacted the Resistance after the Battle of Exegol, recognizing that the First Order’s position had been tremendously weakened, and was planning to enter into peace negotiations with them and what remains of the Republic. Your appearance on Daluuj would have jeopardized the negotiations by drawing too much attention to me, so I requested that you be held prisoner. As it has turned out, you have provided me a useful means of escape following the demise of the Jedi.”

Bazine considered his statement for a moment. “You learned something while with the Resistance.” It was a statement, not a question.

Kylo nodded slowly, staring out the transparisteel screen at the streaks of hyperspace. “My colleague Arend learned via his Hutt connections that there had been raids attributed to the First Order since Exegol, and I realized that the entire fleet had not been destroyed, as I had been led to believe.” It wasn’t entirely the truth, but enough was that it was believable.

Bazine raised an eyebrow. “Kylo Ren has limits to his knowledge?”

Arend laughed aloud at that, and Bazine turned to stare at him. He spread his hands in obeisance. “Apologies. I mean no disrespect. But even the Hutt families, who are many and spread throughout the galaxy, do not know all. To expect one man – even a powerful Force user like Kylo Ren – to know all the machinations of his empire is to expect too much.”

Kylo nodded. “An excellent explanation. I am well aware that there were subordinates of mine that plotted my downfall, and that portions of the First Order fleet were deployed without my knowledge. Now I am in the position of needing to locate them. But my time with the Resistance has given me enough information to start looking.”

“Oh?” Bazine enquired.

Kylo brought up a chart. “We are currently on the Corellian Trade Spire. If we join the Corellian Run, and from there, set course for Namadii, we will reach the last known coordinates of a First Order vessel within a day.”

“Where, exactly, are we going?”

“Nirauan.”

=====

After contacting the base to let them know how the trip the Bespin had played out, Chewbacca set the course to return to Hoth and left the cockpit to sit with Rey. He knew that L3-37 would warn him if anything unexpected came up on their return journey. He placed a huge paw on the transparisteel cover and watched her silently, unaware of the passage of time.

The next thing he was aware, a proximity alarm sounded, warning that they had arrived in the Hoth system. He returned to the cockpit and activated the comms, letting the base know that their return was imminent. Within minutes, they were streaking over the nearly featureless snow of Hoth, and Chewie was glad of the homing signal he followed.

He watched as the hangar door rose, leaving just enough gap for the Falcon to pass through before reversing its direction and sealing behind the ship. The Falcon settled noisily onto its landing gear, and a small group of people approached. Chewie lowered the ramp and the group boarded, gathering solemnly around the crate where Rey lay.

The three humans gazed at her in silence before Poe spoke. “To her quarters?”

Blinking rapidly, Finn nodded, unable to speak.

Rose stepped to the handles of the repulsor control system. “I’ll drive,” she choked out, stepping slowly forward.

The group left the Falcon, Chewbacca preceding the crate and Poe and Finn providing an honor guard as they crossed the hangar floor and entered the corridor beyond, which led to the living quarters. Various Resistance members stopped and stared, but most had seen – or at least heard about – the holo that was making the rounds and went about their business undeterred.

There were a few mumbled, “I can’t believe he did it” and “She’s really gone” that filtered through into the collective grief of the group, and Finn felt a silent tear slide down his face as they neared the room that Rey and Ben had shared. As they reached it, Poe stopped to enter the door override code and stepped aside to allow Rose access.

Once inside, Poe sealed the door behind them. “Alright, lid off!”

Everyone sprang into action and the lid was off and propped against the wall behind Chewie within seconds. Finn took Rey’s folded hands and closed his eyes. Rey’s eyelids fluttered and she sat up abruptly. “Did it work?” Rey asked, looking around at her friends faces. The tear tracks on Finn’s face told her the answer, and she swiped the wetness away gently. “Thank you,” she looked from one to the other, “all of you.”

Finn looked from Rey to Poe and back. “Don’t ever make me do that again. I never – ever – want to be that sad again in my life.” He shuddered. “Even though I knew you were just asleep – really asleep – you looked so…”

“Dead?” Rey offered. Finn nodded somberly. “But I’m not, and we’d better get on with the next part of this plan, or I really will be.”

=====

“I brought you some food. Figured you’d be hungry, being dead and all, so not able to go to the canteen.” Rose set a tray atop Rey’s workbench as she entered the room.

Rey crossed the room, perusing the tray’s contents and selecting a pouch of dried fruit. “Starving, thanks, Rose.” She began to eat as she paced the confines of the room. Rose watched her silently, but Rey could see what her friend was thinking. “I know what you’re thinking. Yes, I’m nervous, worried, frightened…but I can still feel him at the other end of the bond. Though it is odd not to feel all that he feels – we’re both walling ourselves in so neither of us knows precisely what the other is doing. It would be too dangerous if he knew all our plans.”

Rose cocked her head to one side. “Does he know anything?”

Rey hummed. “Some? Not a lot. But I don’t know what he and Arend have planned, either – their part is a lot more reliant on the First Order just believing his story. That’s what has me worried.” She paused, shaking her head. “That and the idea that the Force may go back to its old trick of him appearing in front of me – usually at some inopportune moment. As much as I’d love to see him, I don’t think it would be for the best if it happened when he was in a meeting or I was on a mission. That would take way too much explaining.”

Rose laughed. “No kidding.” She fiddled with her medallion. “What will you do while we’re waiting to hear from them?”

Rey paused in her pacing. “Think, I guess. Tune up my saberstaff. Work on my armor. Anything to keep busy – I can’t leave this room, so my options are a bit limited. Maybe I’ll meditate…no, I’m not even good at that when I’m calm and centered, let alone now…”

“Want me to bring you things that need repairing?”

Rey nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, please! That would help immensely.”

“I’ll bring you some snowspeeder parts that need refurbishing. The Empire really did a number on this base when they were here, and we’ve got bits of speeder everywhere. It would be great if you could work out what’s still useful among all the junk for me.” Rose hugged Rey briefly, then leaned away. “You have no idea how hard it was to see you in that crate.” She wiped an eye and continued, “I’ll be back shortly with work for you. Until then, eat.”

Rey sighed as the door slid closed behind her friend when Rose left the room. She tugged lightly on the thread linking her to Ben, got an answering tug but no more, and sat down on the bed to try to meditate while waiting for Rose’s return. “I’ll save the food to snack on as I work,” she spoke to herself aloud as she settled into a cross-legged position to center her thoughts.

As she thought she would, Rey found it difficult to focus enough to meditate. Her thoughts kept drifting to Ben and the calm she needed just never seemed to come. She felt herself growing frustrated, and just as she was about to give up, she heard a familiar chuckle. Her eyes snapped open, finding a blue apparition seated opposite her, looking as if he were actually seated in the chair. “How do you do that?” She waved a hand in the ghost’s direction.

Luke Skywalker looked around himself, taking in the fact that he was ‘sitting’ in a chair. “Well, where’d you expect me to be? I don’t just spend my whole day floating, you know.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “So what nuggets of wisdom have you come to bestow, Master Skywalker?”

Luke shrugged, and Rey was surprised to see that the robes he wore behaved as if he were still alive, falling back into place in such a way that they seemed tugged by gravity as his shoulders sank. “You know me, Rey, I’m not really the ‘nugget of wisdom’ sort.”

“So why are you here, then?” Rey crossed her arms over her chest, sounding petulant.

“To bask in your floods of gratitude, obviously,” Luke countered sarcastically. He sighed, placing his hands on his knees and leaning forward. “I’m here because I thought you might want some more support. Ben’s elsewhere, and your friend Finn isn’t so knowledgeable about the Force – though I must say that he’s the best Force-healer I’ve seen in a long time…well, ever, actually.”

Rey mellowed a bit. “Oh, well, thank you. But what I’d really like is an accurate vision of the future, so I feel like I’m better prepared.”

Luke waggled a finger at her. “No, Rey, that’s precisely what you don’t want. You’ve spent your life thinking on your feet; don’t assume that ‘knowing the answer’,” Luke finger-quoted, “is the easiest way out. What if the answer you get isn’t the one you want?”

“Then I do what’s necessary to get the answer I want.”

“But you’ll do that anyway, so how does knowing the future help?”

Rey was about to come back with a snappy retort, when she realized that Luke was absolutely right. She said so. “You know, you’re right.”

Luke smiled and nodded. “Took you long enough to see that.”

“Don’t get used to it,” she retorted. She closed her eyes, leaning back on the bed until her head rested against the chamber wall. “I’m worried.” She raised a hand. “Before you say it, no, not about his motives, because I can see those clearly now. I’m worried that the people who need to believe him…won’t.”

When Luke spoke again, Rey could tell that he was directly in front of her, though he had made no sound in his approach. She opened her eyes and looked up at his face. “And if that happens, you adapt. You two are more powerful together than you are separately. Use that to your advantage – the only one who has truly seen you work as a team in battle is, thankfully, gone. But just because you are a force to be reckoned with when you’re together doesn’t mean that you’re powerless when you’re not.” The apparition began to fade, but as it slowly vanished, it cracked a smile. “What do you know – a nugget of wisdom.”

=====

Rose was true to her word and brought Rey a crate of snowspeeder parts a few hours after Luke’s visit. “Need anything else? More food?”

Rey shook her head. “No, thank you, Rose.”

“You OK in here on your own?”

Rey laughed sardonically at Rose’s question. “I’m not really on my own. Master Skywalker stopped by to help me meditate.”

Rose raised an eyebrow. “Did it work?”

“Didn’t help me meditate, but he did make a fair point.” Rey raised her gaze to Rose’s. “Actually quite similar to something you told me once.”

“Oh? What was that?”

“You told me once that Ben didn’t define me, and Luke pointed out that although we work well together, it doesn’t mean we’re useless when we’re apart.”

“Maybe I should be a Jedi Master,” Rose joked.

“No, you’re far too much fun.” The women laughed at Rey’s sentiment and Rose turned to depart.

“Call me if you need anything.” Rose waved as she left Rey’s quarters.

The door wooshed shut behind her, and Rey began sorting through the crate, carefully laying parts out on the floor into piles that made up a single component. She crawled from pile to crate to pile again, working methodically, and within an hour, she’d emptied the crate and eaten all her food. She rested back on her heels, surveying the piles in the room. “Maybe I should build a snowspeeder,” Rey mused aloud. “No, wouldn’t fit through the door.”

She settled for building individual components, starting work on a nosegear skid. She focused intently on the task and lost track of time. When her eyes began to itch with tiredness, she glanced at the chrono. “Oh. Past my bedtime.” She set the pliers and part-built aileron assembly aside on her workbench and readied herself for bed.

As Rey settled herself under the covers, she rolled to the side that Ben had been using, pressing her nose into the pillow and taking a deep breath. The scent that was uniquely Ben’s clung to the fabric, and Rey was glad to have at least a small part of him with her. She tugged the gossamer thread of the bond, receiving a light tug in reply and sent _I love you, Ben_ along the thread’s length as she closed her eyes. She was sure she felt the brush of his lips on her forehead as she slipped into slumber.

=====

The Chaakrabbit dropped out of hyperspace into a quiet region between Ansion and Namadii. Kylo gazed through the transparisteel at the whitish blob of Namadii, idly wondering if anyone would ever decide if it qualified as a planet or not. Astronomers had argued about it for years, with some dubbing it a planet because of its size and others dubbing it not because it shared its orbit with other objects. To him, it had always just been the end of a hyperspace corridor.

He turned to Bazine, whose presence in the cockpit as they dropped from hyperspace had been rendered somewhat moot by his own; both could fly the ship. He supposed that he couldn’t really blame her, though – it was her ship. She quirked an eyebrow at him. “And now we go slow.”

He gave a single nod in reply, pulling up the starcharts on the navicomputer and holographically displaying them midair between them. “The last sighting of a First Order vessel was approximately here.” He jabbed with a gloved finger at space in the vicinity of Nirauan. “I do not expect that the First Order will make it easy to find themselves. Their current commander has managed to hide a fleet without detection since the remainder was destroyed at Exegol, and I suspect that they will want to watch us for some time before they reveal themselves.”

“So why are we here?” Bazine’s tone denoted impatience in its sharpness.

Arend joined in the conversation as he entered from the corridor, stopping to stand in the cockpit doorway. “To let them know that we know something, without being threatening.”

“Why not just hail them?” Bazine didn’t like to wait.

Kylo raised an eyebrow. “And say what? I may hold the title of Supreme Leader, but it is the fleet commanders who hold the true power. I’ve learned that much in the last year.”

Bazine tilted her head at him, curious. “You are much different than you were when we last met.”

Kylo smiled wryly. “I no longer have a master trying to crush me and use me solely for my power. I have learned – a bit – in that time, who Kylo Ren really is. And since Exegol, I have learned more. Now I hope to put it to use.”

“How long will it be until we reach Nirauan?” Arend interjected.

Bazine glanced at the holo-map and turned to the navicomputer, tapping a corner of the screen. The holo-display shifted to a projected route with countdown timer. It read 12:46:51 and was counting backwards. “If we stick to the suggested route, less than 13 hours.”

“Good, I’m going to bed,” Arend answered. “Kylo?”

Kylo shook his head. “I’ll sleep once we’re back with the First Order.”

Bazine rose from her seat. “I will also sleep, if you will stand watch. I will return in three hours.”

Kylo acknowledged her comment with a nod and returned to watching the star patterns change as they traversed the largely unmapped region between Namadii and Nirauan.

=====

Rey had a restful sleep and had woken early, resuming her work on the scraps Rose had brought with gusto. She was so focused on her work that she didn’t notice that Rose had arrived with food until Rose was already in the room. “Wow! I never thought this would happen when I asked you to sort through a crate of broken parts – although come to think of it, I probably should have.” Rose surveyed the reconstructed pieces of snowspeeder and noted that Rey had started working on another task. She pointed at the item. “Is that armor?”

“Yes. I’d prefer if it were better, but my resources are…limited,” Rey explained as she looked around the room, displaying in her glance the nearly empty locale.

“Let me see what you’ve done – hold it up!” Rose waved excitedly at Rey’s armor, and Rey slowly stood from the bed, holding the loosely-joined pieces in front of herself. “So you’ve managed a chest plate, a pauldron and one upper arm. How’d you join them?”

Rey reached behind herself on the bed and held up a loose reel of slender cable. “I wanted everything to move, and this was the best I could do. I need something to wear beneath them, though – something padded like Kylo wears.”

“I’ll see what I can do. You’ve given me some ideas, though.” Rose stepped to the nearest repaired piece of snowspeeder – an aileron assembly – and lifted it, placing it into the open crate. As she filled the crate, she continued asking Rey about the armor. By the time the crate was full, Rose had a pretty good idea what Rey wanted, and was beginning to form a plan to achieve it.

Rose wasn’t fully briefed on the next stage of the plan and Rey’s involvement in it, but she was starting to get a fuzzy outline of the picture. “Thanks for these. I’ll bring more back later,” Rose said as she pushed the crate toward the door, palming the door control so she could exit.

Rey wondered what Rose would come up with as she ate. Rose was very resourceful, and they occasionally joked that they were sisters from different planets, given their scavenging tendencies.

Licking the last of the food from her fingers and wiping them on her leggings, Rey closed her eyes, settling into a relaxed, seated pose on the bed and trying to meditate again. She had lost the inspiration for working on her armor and wanted to see if meditation would help calm the butterflies she felt. It just felt wrong having no link to Ben open all the time, and it was making her nervous.

“Made me nervous, too.” The voice was familiar and Rey’s eyes popped open, finding the blurry blue outline just a few feet away.

“Master Leia?”

A throaty laugh from the vision confirmed to Rey that she wasn’t imagining her visitor. “Who did you expect? How many other people do you think have had a bond with my son?”

Rey had to admit that Leia had a point. “Well, I – “

Leia waved Rey’s comment away. “I’m just here to let you know that you’ll never get used to the bond being silent.” The ghost settled on the bed beside Rey, and Rey was reminded that in life, Leia had been much smaller than herself. She furrowed her brow at the recognition of the height difference – Leia’s power had eclipsed her size – but listened carefully. “When he went to Luke, it was hard enough – he only showed me things he wanted me to see. In hindsight, I guess he’d been doing that all his life, otherwise I’d have known that Snoke was behind his troubles much earlier.” Leia looked sadly at her hands, diverting her eyes from Rey’s to hide the tears that still lingered as she considered Ben’s life.

Rey waited silently, and within a few moments, Leia had composed herself again. “That night, when it all went wrong with Luke…that was the last time I felt him until he killed Han. The anguish I felt when Han died…I wasn’t sure if it was his or my own, the despair was so great. And the next time I felt him was the day the bridge of the Raddus was destroyed.” Leia looked up at Rey. “That day, I knew that my Ben was still there – he couldn’t kill me and I knew it.” Leia sighed, but held Rey’s gaze. “But he smothered his real self and sank deeper into the darkness after Crait…until the day he found you on Kef Bir.” She took Rey’s hands. “You have no idea the change I felt in him – he knew that his time as Kylo Ren was over. He couldn’t kill you.”

Rey nodded. “I know. He’s shown me that fight from his perspective. He had so many opportunities to destroy me. I was so tired and didn’t – don’t – have the experience funneling the dark that he does. He gave me every opportunity to stop, and never attacked, only defended. When I saw what he had seen, I realized how foolish I’d been; how much stronger we are together.”

“But you are still strong apart, Rey, don’t forget that.” Leia’s voice was firm with conviction.

“So people keep telling me.”

“Believe it. You’re going to need to.”

“What do you - ” Rey stopped, realizing that Leia had disappeared.

Suddenly, the bond snapped open. _Cloaking device_ was all she got before it shut again. Rey rose to her feet and raced across the room. She had almost opened the door when she remembered that she was meant to be dead. “Kriff!” Rey exclaimed, searching the room for a disguise. She pulled the sheets from her bed and fashioned a hooded cape from the fabric before fleeing into the hallway.

=====

It had been thirteen hours and twenty-five minutes when the alarm sounded on the bridge of the Chaakrabbit, alerting the trio aboard that something was nearby. Bazine brought the object up on screen. “It’s a proximity detector. I wonder who that belongs to?”

“We’re about to find out,” Kylo replied, a half-second before a Maxima-A class cruiser appeared in their path. He remained calm. “Ah. The Afflictor.”

Arend and Bazine turned to stare at him. “You were expecting this?” Bazine asked.

Kylo was relaxed but opened the bond just long enough to pass the message _Cloaking device_ to Rey before closing it again. “I knew it was a possibility.”

The fully immersive sound on the bridge of the Chaakrabbit came to life. “Unknown ship, this is the First Order vessel Afflictor. State your purpose.”

Kylo nodded at Bazine. “Hail them.”

Bazine tapped a corner of the display screen. “Afflictor, this is Bazine Netal aboard the Chaakrabbit. I have someone with me who you might be interested in seeing.”

“Who might that be, Chaakrabbit?”

Kylo stepped forward, tapping the same section of the screen which Bazine had done. “Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.”

The background noise level on the transmission had increased when a new voice replied, “Supreme Leader. If it is you, you should be able to identify me.”

Kylo tapped the screen again. “Captain Yianno. I am pleased to hear that you have survived. I would have brought you back to the fleet sooner, but my attempts at personnel redeployment were often subverted by General Hux, despite my best intentions. I never felt that your extended duty so far into the Outer Rim was warranted.”

They could hear the surprise in Yianno’s voice as he answered, “Thank you, sir, that is most generous.” It was apparent that Yianno was giving orders in the background for a moment, but he returned to the conversation quickly. “Your vessel will be brought aboard and I will meet you in the main hangar shortly, Supreme Leader.”

The trio on the Chaakrabbit watched as the Afflictor grew larger through the transparisteel. “Tractor beams make me very uncomfortable,” Bazine mused, “I do not like being at anyone’s mercy.”

“Agreed. And I feel that this may be going too smoothly,” Kylo observed. “However, I sense no prevarication.”

Bazine looked at him. “Why would you expect them to be suspicious of you?”

Arend responded, “He has been publicly seen with Resistance members – although on the last occasion, he did eliminate their Jedi.”

Conversation halted as the ship lined up with the centerline of the Afflictor’s main hangar deck. Soon the walls of the hangar surrounded them and the Chaakrabbit settled gently to the floor. The trio made their way to the main hatch and Bazine opened the door, standing aside to allow Kylo to step through. Captain Yianno stepped away from the complement gathered to meet him.

“Supreme Leader, it is an honor. Please let me introduce my security officers, Jul and Jax Jerjerrod and Stonroy Retrac.” He waved them to move forward.

Kylo nodded at each of them in turn, regarding them silently. He turned his attention back to Captain Yianno and felt a jabbing pain in the side of his neck as he turned his head. He slapped at it with his hand, coming away with a microdart. He glanced from it to the security officers as he felt his head begin to spin. “What?” Kylo asked weakly, sinking to his knees.

The female security officer, Jul, stepped forward as the troops arrayed behind Captain Yianno surrounded Arend and Bazine. “Shadeshine. Your little foray to the Resistance didn’t go unnoticed, though I’m certain that you planned it that way. What you failed to plan for was our associate. Ston?”

Stonroy Retrac joined Jul before the now-shivering Kylo. Kylo’s eyes darted from place to place and he was struggling – and failing – to raise his hands to cover his ears. “I’m not certain how much of what I say will reach you; there are no records of Shadeshine being used by a Force user, and few are as powerful as yourself.” He dropped to a crouch before Kylo. “What you failed to account for in your plans was my presence, Cousin.”

The final word caught Kylo’s attention and he forced himself to focus on Retrac’s voice. “C-cousin?” The now-uncontrollable shivering was affecting Kylo’s speech.

Retrac bobbed his head from side to side. “Loosely. My mother was Winter Retrac.” Kylo’s eyes showed no recognition of the name. “Ah, but you left your past behind, didn’t you, Ben Solo?” Kylo’s eyes widened at that and Retrac smiled evilly. “Winter Retrac lived in House Organa as an adopted sister to Leia after my grandmother Sheltay was killed, along with my grandfather.”

Recognition dawned in Ben’s eyes. “A-aunt W-winter?”

Retrac nodded. “So choosing a House Organa-style Alderaanian betrothal braid for the Jedi’s hair was not your wisest moment.” Retrac stood and stepped back, nodding to one side. “Again. It obviously wasn’t enough.” There was a soft whir and a hiss as a sentry droid fired another dart.

The second pain in his neck felt like a blaster bolt to him, and Ben slumped to the floor, unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some ideas for the next/last story already. I hope to get them onto virtual paper soon but I have been thrown a prompt by my teen and need to write that first because it's been quietly idling for a few months.
> 
> I deliberately used Winter's birth surname because otherwise the timeline didn't fit (in the SW Expanded Universe, Winter doesn't marry until Ben is already at Luke's Praxeum in the canon-verse, so Ston would only be 19 at the oldest, and probably somewhat younger, so not old enough to be an FO security officer).
> 
> By the way, neither Winter (created by Timothy Zahn) nor the Jerjerrods (created by Ben Acker and Ben Blacker) are my characters. Like most in my stories, I am just borrowing them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and especially for subscriptions, kudos and comments. I'm glad you took the time to journey into my part of this universe.


End file.
